Always There
by Cheekbonesandcoatcollar
Summary: Kelly is new to Spenser Acdemy and Reid immediatley takes a liking to her, but with Reid so close to ascending and Chase back with a vengence, her life is on the line. Rating T- for safety.
1. A new beginning

**Never Alone**

**-**

**Chapter 1- A New Beginning**

**-**

I had never believed in magic.

I had never believed in ghosts or spirits or psycic energy.

I would always hear stories of UFO sightings, of malovent spirits tormenting a family, of crop circles mysteriously appearing over night, of demons and monsters that stalk the streets when the sun goes down, but I had never believed.

Then I moved to America, the small town of Ipswitch in Massachusetts to be precise, here I attended Spenser Academy.

Here I met the Sons of Ipswitch.

Here I started to believe.

-

Creepy. That was my first thought as I looked over the dark, looming building that would serve as my new school and home until I graduated.

The towering structure was made of old red brick and looked ready to crumble at the slightest touch, thick wooden window frames were painted a blinding white making the windows inside seem darker, like sunken eyes, watching, it was forboding and strange but at the same time the laughing students in identical uniforms running towards the large, stone entrance to escape the fine drizzle made the school seem oddly welcoming. This however did nothing to calm my nerves.

The school could have been painted pink and the sun could have be shining and I would still feel like this, it may have helped just a little though if it were pink, but it wasn't, and the sun, no matter how much I had wished for it, had not come out for the past four days, a thick rolling mist now wrapped around my feet covering the ground immediatley near me.

I shivered and wrapped my arms around myself hoping to ease the chill on my arms just a little and not managing to do so.

My black unifrom skirt hardly reaching my knees and my dark socks stopping just under them, leaving them exposed, goosepimples rising on every part of me that was not covered.

I took a deep, filling breath.

It was either, stand out here in the cold, cocooned by the swirling mist which slowly but surely covered the school like a white blanket before my eyes, or go inside, find my first lesson and face the many pairs of eyes that would be focused on the new girl from England.

The new girl who was just a tad too tall, her eyes a blue that stood out before the rest of her relatively plain face, her hair a little too white to be called blond, with a little bit more flesh so she could not be called skinny, neither could she be called fat.

The new girl who had a British accent who didn't understand what half of the words the students used around campus even meant.

I took a tentative step forward, barely able to see the building ahead of me and again considered turning and running back to my dorm, my roomate Clarissa who was actually quite nice, would be in class so I would have nowone to answer to.

No.

It wasn't exactly a long term idea, or even a good idea, no matter what I needed an education!

"Catch you later baby boy!" I heard a laughing voice say from somewhere to my right, I turned towards it, suddenly noticing that I could hardly see a hand in front of my face now, shocked at how quickly the mist had thickened.

How long had I been stood here?

Hours it seemed.

"Give me back my keys Garwin!" another, higher pitched voice cried from the same area.

I took a step that way, maybe if I saw them I could follow them to the school, getting lost in mist didn't seem like a good thing, I hadn't even known it was possible until now, maybe if they were nice I could t...

"OW!" I cried as a thin body slammed into me sideways almost knocking me to the ground, I stumbled and managed to regain my balance, looking up to see a mop of blonde hair rising, I suppressed a giggle as I realised that the boy _had_ fallen.

"Garwin wait up!" the other boy cried running through the mist, his eyes widening as he saw his freind standing up, mud splattering his trousers and open white shirt, his loose tie billowing behind him as the wind picked up, sending my hair into my face and eyes.

The blonde whipped his head around to his freind and then back to me, his eyebrows knitting together in a scowl.

"Watch where you're going!" He said gruffly, shoving his hands into his pockets, which I noticed too had mud on them, and stalking away.

My moutch gaped open.

What in the world?

He had ran into me and he...

"Sorry, about him" the other boy said timidly, his eyes fixed on a particularly interesting piece of ground by my feet.

I couldn't really see him because his head was down but he had chocolate brown hair and the same colour eyes that flickered to me when I didn't reply right away.

"Right," I said a smile pulling on my lips, after all it wasn't this boys fault "It's fine"

"He stole my keys." the kid said, as if I needed some kind of explanation of their behaviour.

"It's fine," I repeated " Im Kelly Hart" I extended my hand towards him.

He hesitated then took it lightly and said "Tyler Simms"

"Do you know where English is?" I asked after a moment of rather akward silence in which he looked at anything but me.

"Yeah, I'm in there next, I can take you" he said, turning abruptly and motioning for me to follow him.

I sighed and obliged.

This was going to be a long day.

-

**Hey guys, this is my first story so please Reveiw and let me know what you think.**

**Big thanks to my sister Hollie =D **

**x**


	2. A seat with Caleb

**Never Alone**

**-**

**Chapter 2- A seat with Caleb.**

**-**

Why me? I thought to myself as the quiet brunette boy slammed open the wooden door of the English classroom just a little too hard causing the many pairs of eyes around the room to shoot our way.

I glanced at Tyler to see a small blush creep up his cheeks and I knew I mirrored his expression, I wasn't the sort of girl who liked attention.

I pulled absentmindedly on my sleeves and averted my eyes to the ground.

"There you are baby boy!" the rude blonde from outside called from his seat, on one of the higher semi circular plat forms which curved around a huge, old fashioned blackboard where a balding man stood facing us, his eyes narrowed into tiny slits.

"Glad you could make it Mr Simms and you Miss..." he said looking towards us, his eyes roaming to me on the last part.

I kept my eyes to the ground, cringing at a few giggles around me.

I felt Tyler nudge me slightly with his elbow and looked up, cringing again at the unwanted eyes gouging into me and scouring over me.

"Miss...?" the teacher prompted again, a ghost of a smile on his thin lips.

"Hart" I said after a deep breath " Kelly Hart"

"Nice to meet you Miss Hart" the teacher said "I suggest you are on time to your lessons from now on"

"Yes sir" I said, noticing that Tyler was now shuffling towards the stairway and the blonde, I watched him take a seat and smile tentatively.

"You can sit over there" the teacher said pointing towards an empty seat next to an extremeley handsome boy with black hair and almost the same colour eyes.

I made my way past the board making sure to keep my eyes away from any of the stares I knew people were giving me, scuttling up the stairs I slid into the empty seat where the boy smiled widley.

"Hey"

"Hi" I replied meekly

"Im Caleb Danvers... It's uh.. nice to have someone near me, gets a bit lonely"

"Right" I said with a small smile, pulling out the English book I had been given on the day I moved into my dorm room by the lady at the fromt reception.

"So... Uh its warm out" he said

I laughed at his attempt at conversation "It's drizzling" I said " And it is misty" I added turning towards the front where the teacher was talking about a famous book I had not heard the name of.

I heard Caleb chuckle and smiled.

I started taking notes.

After a while Caleb poked me gently on the ribs and asked, "Is that hair natural?"

I snorted with laughter and nodded yes "Its strange" he said quietly as the teacher eyed us over my outburst.

"Thanks?" I asked frowning slightly.

"no! I mean it's, you know, unique" he stammered a small bulush playing over his dark skin.

I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"So people tell me"

"I'm not the only one who thinks so...look around" He said grinning.

I hesitated then pushed the hair which had so wonderfully blocked my veiw of almost everyone in the room as it hung infront of my face, behind my ear and glanced around, a few girls stared, their eyes narrowed, I could almost read their thoughts.

_Its not real._

_Fake blond! Fake blond!_

I studied a few more in the class, my eyes landing on a beautiful dark skinned girl and her pretty blonde freind who too were looking towards me, they smiled widely and waved.

"Thats my girlfreind Sarah and her best freind Kate" Caleb said as he watched me slowly rise my hand in greeting.

I nodded and smiled, my eyes roaming again, I saw Tyler in his seat, his head resting in his folded arms as he watched the teacher lecture with absolutely no interest.

The blonde next to him however, caught my attention.

He looked the same as he had outside, only in here his blue eyes seemed brighter, more peircing, especially as they stared back into mine, one slighly obscured my his hair that fell lazily over his forehead, tousseled and unbrushed.

Mud still streaked his shirt and one of the fingerless gloves that I had not noticed until now.

His gaze was forthright and almost creepy, unblinking and still, I fought the urge to close my eyes as he smirked.

" Miss Hart?" I tore my eyes away as I noticed a few people around me turn thier heads in the direction I stared, " So you are with us then?"

I nodded my cheeks burning radically.

"And you Mr Garwin?" he asked turning towards the blonde.

"When have you ever known me not to be paying attention sir?" He asked as another smirk adorned his face.

"Yes Reid whenever?" the teacher asked.

_A bad boy_. I thought

_Reid. Reid Garwin._

I could still feel his gaze burning into me as I turned back to the board and attempted to take more notes.

-

Disclaimer: I own nothing Covenant related except Kelly. She is mine.

I But if i did own them... well thats for another time.

I will own them when me and Hollie rule the world!

Reveiw please let me know how Im doing =]

x


	3. Really Interested

**Never Alone**

**-**

**Chapter 3- Really Interested**

**-**

"How was your first day of lessons?" My room mate Clarissa asked me as I closed the door behind me, dropping my bag, now laden with books onto the beige carpeted floor.

"Interesting" I mumbled "I was attacked first thing in the morning, outside" I explained to her confused expression.

"Ah right" she said nodding, I didn't carry on for she had now turned towards her mirror and was appliying a thick layer of eyeliner to her right eye.

"Are you going out tonight?" I asked picking up my bag again and lugging it over to my unmade bed, she nodded slightly, frowning at a smudge of makeup on the corner of her eye and wiping away at it furiously.

I frowned too, she did not need that stuff, her dark skin was flawless and slightly shiny, her eyes were a dark chocolate brown that glinted in the light, her lips were a dark brown too. She was beautiful, but she still thought that she needed ten layers of mascara, I didn't wear make-up, had never really tried it.

"Nicky's" she said, her shining eyes flitting over to me, where I now sat cross legged on my pillows.

I shook my head and she sighed "It's a club, not far from here" she explained.

"Oh right."

"Everone goes" she said "Would you uh...like to come with me? I mean you could meet some people.. maybe"

"No" I replied maybe a little too quickly, "It's okay, I met some people today anyway, this morning"

"After the attack?" she asked with a laugh.

"Yeah, Tyler Simms, his friend attacked me and he showed me to class, he walked me to all of my classes."

"Simms huh? Who else? Who attacked you?" she asked, interested at the name.

"Er, I sit with Caleb in English, his girlfreind Sarah is really nice too."

She nodded "Oh and it was Reid Garwin who ran into me" I said remembering her other question to me.

Her head snapped higher at this, "What?" I asked

"Reid Garwin is a horrible boy!" she cried "He's such a playboy! He's so creepy, the way he stares at people, but not just any people, only the ones who he is really interested in, or his freinds." she rattled on "He sleeps with girls and then dumps them! He starts fights all of the time! He's just...Urgh! I cant beleive he hangs wih Caleb and the others, they're so diffrent"

"Is there somewhere your going with this?" I asked, maybe a little rudely.

"Im just saying, you're new, he's not the sort of person to get involved with yet, infact maybe never." she said sincerely

"Thanks" I said noticing her concern.

"Anyway Im off!" She cried, perking up a bit and grabbing her bag, scuttling out and slamming the door behind her, leaving me just a little shocked.

My mind was spinning.

So Reid was an ass, I had gathered that by his behaviour and rudeness this morning, but was he really as bad as Clarissa had made him out to be?

His gaze was a little creepy, I would give her that.

_But only the people who he is really interested in. _her voice repeated in my head.

Him. Interested in me? No.

Im just the new kid everone was interested in me, even extremely gorgeous bad boys. Even Reid.

I smiled slightly.

_But only the people who he is really interested in._

I slid down onto my bed, stretching out and yawned.

I wouldn't go to Nicky's not until I had real freinds, I didn't want Clarissa to feel as if she _had_ to take me.

Nah. I'd just sleep now after all it had been a long day.

I fely my eyes drooping shut and smiled.

_But only the people who he is really interested in._

**-**

**Reid **

She smiled to herself as her eyes drooped shut and she curled up slightly.

I smiled too, freezing wind blowing around me as I perched lighlt on the ledge of her window on the top floor of the dormitories, my hair blowing into my eyes, gloves doing nothing to warm my hands.

She looked so warm, snug and beautiful.

Her hair a fan of white around her face fulll of delicate features.

I had reached the ledge just as her roomate hopped through the door, leaving her alone.

So alone, vulnerable.

I could get inside, all I had to do was use, I had already done so to get up here, It wouldn't hurt.

I could stand in the warmth and watch her rythimic breathing, maybe reac h down and touch her soft pale cheek.

Sit on the bed opposite and work out what exactly it was about her that had brought me here in the first place.

I knew what I was doing was weird.

Stalking almost, but she had been on my mind since I had nearly knocked her down this morning, I had felt a pull as I saw her shocked face, and as I stalked off I felt as if I was foregtting something important.

No. Not Tyler.

Something that wasn't there before.

I knew that whatever I had felt was because of this new girl.

Kelly. Kelly. Kelly.

Kelly Hart.

I smiled and took a step back, falling swiftly and quietly to the ground, landing feet first, y legs bending as i thudded to the wet ground.

I took another look at her window, high up and shook my head.

I called Tyler to come and get me and take me to Nicky's.

Kelly. I though as I sat on the stone ledge by Spencer's fromt entrance. Kelly Hart.


	4. Something

**Never Alone**

**-**

**Chapter 4- Something**

**-**

"Did you understand any of that?" Caleb asked me the next morning, frowning as he chewed lightly on his pen.

"I, uh, yeah we have to write a speech on our opinions on Stephen Kings writing style in Dreamcatcher, how he creates tension and fear in the reader" I repeated what I had heard the teacher say beforehand he nodded, the frown still not leaving his face, "Ill help you" I laughed "Infact we'll work together!"

"So, Stephen King is.." Caleb started but was interupted by the heavy door banging open, a dishevelled and tired looking Reid stumbling through it, as if he had misjudged his weight distribution.

"Ah, you decided to join us Mr. Garwin"

"Yeah... Sorry, I overslept" he mumbled slouching over towards the stairs near his seat. The teacher shook his head and watched, along with the rest of us as he slowly climbed the stairs, dragging his feet and moving at a snails pace.

"What happened to him?" I asked Caleb under my breath, I didn't dare talk any louder as the classroom was silent.

"He has alot of late nights" Caleb said "He dissapeared after we left Nicky's last night, Tyler didn't see him this morning either"

I nodded, felling abit ashamed for asking after all it was none of my business.

I found myself wondering though, what could he have been doing?

He was so mysterious, his gaze so penetrating, his blue eyes blank, yet somewhere in there, I could see even from across the classroom, somewhere in there was something was something about him that was almost not quite right.

As if reading my thoughts he lifted his eyes to mine as he sank into his seat, lowering his head into his folded arms, his eyes unblinking.

I felt my cheeks redden as Clarissa's words ran through my mind again and lowered my gaze to the paper infromt of me.

"Stephen King is..." I said to Caleb, who was also staring at Reid, "...A writer"

He smiled and turned back to me and we began our speech.

The blondes eyes boring into me throughout.

**-**

**Reid**

She looked at me for what seemed like a lifetime, her pale cheeks reddening slightly then she looked down and picked up her pen.

She mumbled something to Caleb, who I noticed was too staring at me, his eyes murderous, the same look I knew I would be getting when I saw Pogue.

Of course they knew I had used, your senses were alot more acute after you ascended, you could feel another using almost as if it were you yourself, I knew that as soon as Caleb had me alone I would recieve a scoulding, but I didn't care, It had all been worth it.

The tiredness this morning, the overwhelming feeling of wanting to use again and again after the first time,that I had managed to supress considering I was so close to ascending, my stiff, cold limbs, everything was worth it.

After we left Nicky's late last night and I knew that Tyler was sleeping, I'd snuck out again and without thinking had found myself of Kelly's window ledge watching her sleeping form, rising and falling with every breath she took.

Her roommate had returned and was sleeping also, her skin dark against her white pillow, she was pretty, someone I would have gone for, but plain compared to this new girl.

Light shadows fell on Kelly's face, probably caused by my form as I perched, blocking some of the moonlight that was oddly clear tonight.

_Why am I here?_

_What am I doing?_

_This is so damn weird! _

Questions kept whirling through my mind, and I could find the answer to none.

I had no idea why I was on her ledge, why throughout the whole night at Nicky's, even when some scantily clad girl from my math class had thrown herself at me, I could not get this girl out of my head. I had no idea why I felt this over powering need to watch over her as if she were in danger, though she was perfectly safe, this need to protect her, to hold her close and I had no idea why I found myself wanting to kiss her baby pink lips, stroke her hair that was almost as white as snow, look deeper into her blue eyes and know everything there was to know about her.

I was scared to say the least.

I had never felt so attracted, so connected to someone before, there had never been a spark, but everytime I looked at her and she looked back it was as if lightning passed through me and straight into her.

Now as I sat in English, barely hearing what Tyler was saying, my head resting in my tired arms, my back aching, after all I had fallen asleep, barely balancing on her ledge, images of her sleeping flashed through my mind, she was chatting to Caleb now, her hands waving animatedly, as he scribbled down what she was saying.

Everynow and then her big eyes would slide over to me, and I never looked away.

There was just something about her...

**-**

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry its a bit shorter than the rest!**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the convenant =[[[ ....YET!**

**Reveiw if you can guys.. thanks**

**xx**


	5. Swimming Lessons

**Never Alone**

**-**

**Chapter 5- Swimming Lessons**

**-**

**Big thankyous to ScarletRoseX, ILuvOdie, w8ing4rain, and jensensangel for reveiwing and to those who arent reveing but have pout in on alert **

**thankyou!**

**-**

"Swimming", I groaned to myself as I entered the girls changing rooms, with my new suit in hand.

"Aw, come on Kelly! It cant be that bad!" Sarah chimed in her uber girly voice, Kate who stood behind her nodded in agreement, I smiled at the two and said "IT isn't what is bad, I am"

"Okay then" Sarah laughed " Ill try again... Aw come on Kelly! You cant be that bad"

Kate and I laughed at this as we all began to change.

"So Sarah..." I said " Caleb tells me hes the freestyle champion"

"Yeah, hes on the team and all! They all are actually! All of the Sons." she rambled

"Sons?"

"Yeah" Kate interjected "Caleb, Pogue, Tyler and Reid, they're the Sons of Ipswitch." At my confused expression she continued with "Theyre supposed to be decendents of witches, hunted in the witch trials"

"Oh right" I said turning towards my clothes and folding them, but not before I noticed Sarah and Kate looking at each other strangely, as if they knew something that nowone else did.

"So... can you guys swim?" I asked the akward silence.

"Yeah, not like the other girls the ones who are on the team, but I can make it from one side to the other," Kate said wistfully, Sarah who was also folding her unifrom, nodded in agreement.

"I dont see why we have to swim anyway," I grumbled, frowning at the laughter of the two girls before me, "In England we just run or play rounders or something"

"Come on whingebaby" Sarah joked, grabbing my bare arm "Lets swim!"

"WOOOOOO!" I cried in mock excitement, begrudginly following them from the changing rooms.

-

The pool room was huge, almost the size of the school hall, and contained a few students buzzing around, some lapping gracefully through the clear water, others stood around the edge cheering on their freinds or teammates, some sat on the benches paying no attention whatsoever, some lucky students with injuries or broken limbs sat to the sides, sweating in their uniforms.

_I would rather sweat than swim,_ I thought to myself, wondering if I could break an arm by falling to the floor really really hard, then deciding that probably wasn't the greatest idea I had ever come up with in my seventeen years.

"So what happens here?" I asked.

"Well" Sarah started "There's two pools and we get put into groups, half male, half female, then we swim"

"Depending on the lesson" Kate interjected "Sometimes we get paired off with other people, or me have races we wont know until the teacher tellls us"

At that moment, a thin but well musceled man in long swim shorts and a blue shirt that read Spenser Academy along the back shouted "Quiet down! Out of the pool guys!"

After a few groans that led to silence the coach continued "Today we are practising techniques, groups are as follows... this pool, Mackenzie Adams, Kelly Hart, Tyler, Sarah, Reid Garwin, Melissa Perry, Aaron Abbott, Julia Winnacomb, the rest of yoou next door with Mrs Flarety! Go Go Go!"

"Go me! Im with Pogue!" Kate sang as she danced off leaving my with Sarah who was shaking her head watching her leave with the other kids.

"Partner up! Tyler and Julia, Mackenzie and Sarah, Reid and..Mel.." The teacher paused and blinked a few times " How could I have misread that? Reid and Kelly, Aaron and Melissa"

I heard him mumble something about his eyesight and swearing that he had seen Meliss awritten by Reids name as he walked past me.

"Looks like were partners" a smooth, confident voice said behind me, I turned towards it and of course I saw Reid, "Looks like" I said quietly.

"Come on then" he said jumping into the section of the pool that wasn't being used by any pupils, he stayed under the surface for a while ad then rose dripping with water, his blonde hair matting to his forehead, a huge grin on his face.

"Come on" he repeated impatiently swimming towards where I stood on the edge of the pool, watching him.

"I..I cant really swim" I said as he looked at me wide eyed.

"You can't?" he asked incrediously, blinking as I shook my head, no "Wow" he said quietly.

He trod water, pndering trhis for a moment and then said "Ill teach you" I blanched, "What?"

"Ill teach you... get in" I sat on the edge, dipping my toe into the water and shook my head "I cant"

"Yes you can, here Ill help you, put your hands, here and here" he said placing my hands on each of his bare shoulders " Now just move forward, I'll guide you in, dont worry, just slide forward, slowly its, Ow!" He gurgled as he sunk under the water, pulling back up in an instant, spitting water from his mouth "Jeez I said slowly!" he cried rubbing water from his beautiful eyes.

I could feel my cheeks burning, I hadnt meant to fall in that quickly, my fingers held tight to the edge of the pool, cramping slightly.

He glared at me fr a minute and then his face softened.

"Come on," he said again, taking hold of my elbows, "Just let go, Ive got you, I wont let you go under"

I slowly removed my fingers, one by one.

**Reid**

She looked so scared as she slowly removed both hands from the side, almost going under, but I held her elbows tightly.

I couldn't believe my luck when I had heard she was in this class too, but then I'd seen that she was with Abbott, of all the people this gilr could have been put with she was partnered with Aaron Abbott, well I took care of that, I'd used, of course I had, and I knew that agiain Caleb who attack me for it, bt I didn't care, I'd done this for her as much as for me.

"What?" I said noticing se was talking to me

"I said thankyou" she repeated smiling slightly, "Before this... I couldn't even get in the water."

"Why?" I asked, curious about this girl.

"I just never liked it very much," she said, shurigging slightly.

"Right" I stared her in the eyes, her beautiful blue eyes, a diffrent, more natural colour to mine, like the sky.

I saw a small blush form on her cheeks, she always seemed to blush when someone payed attention to her, thats something I had noticed whilst watching her.

"Shall we get on?" I asked after clearing my throat, ending the slightly akward silence that had overtaken us.

She nodded and swallowed, not looking me in the eye, which dissapointed me a little, I was beginning to like staring into those eyes, especially up this close.

I liked the way her body fely pressed against mine, the way her face was so close, the way she leaned on me for help and support in the water, the way she already trusted me not to just let her go.

I smiled, I didn't smirk, I did not want to smirk at her, I smirked at people to annoy them, make them uncomfortable, but not her.

I looked at her again and then said slyly "Breast stroke."

Her cheeks reddened again and I laughed.

This girl was too damn cute!

**-**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the convenant =[[[ .... Maybe i could buy them? like prostitutes!**

**Review if you can?**

**xxx**


	6. The first thing you'll do

**Never Alone**

**-**

**Chapter 6- The first thing you'll do**

**-**

**Thanks to Lily Swan for her awesome reveiws! Spelling mistakes =P**

**and to El Neneo too =]**

**-**

**Reid**

"Reid! You cannot keep using like you do!" Caleb scolded me again as I rolled my eyes "Roll your eyes all you want! Your so close to ascending! You'll get addicted and end up like Chase!"

"I wont end up like Chase, Caleb!" I cried " I have control"

"Using your gift to be partnered with a girl in swimming is not control!" he roared.

"I did it for her Caleb, She would have been with the prick Abbot if I hadn't" I defended my actions, I knew how weak that sounded, even coming from me.

"No Reid, you did it for yourself" Caleb sighed, his voice defeated and tired, I knew he was worried about me " Everything you do is for yourself, you dont think of anyone else _but_ yourself"

"Caleb..." I started.

"No Reid! Just listen! For once just listen!"

I snapped my mouth shut and looked a him, head on.

"How do you think it'll feel for us? huh? When your addicted? When your ageing to quickly for us to stop it? How will we feel when your not you anymore? When all you can think about is the power?" I opened my mouth to reply but he interupted me again "You'll want more power Reid, you know how you'll get that? Tyler. You'll ascend and be much more powerful than him, he was always the weakest anyway, if by some chance you get past Pogue and I, he'll be the first one you go after... he either wills you his power or you kill him, that's how it was with Chase, either way your best freind, Your BROTHER! Dies. Do you want that Reid?"

I looked at him, mouth agape.

I knew he was right.

"I would never hurt Tyler!" I growled.

"But you would, If you wanted more, you would do anything. You know as well as I do that it's like a drug Reid, My dad...Your dad... They found out the hard way, we can't be the same" Caleb said in a small voice.

"I would never hurt you guys" I sighed.

"But maybe you would hurt Sarah? Or Kate? Hell even Kelly, she's freinds with Tyler right? Tyler wouldn't let anyone get hurt and you would play on that Reid, Im not saying it would be you, It would be someone else, the monster inside of all of us, that craves more and more power" he argued.

"I'm not a killer," I said lowly.

"But you'll become one if you get addicted, so will we"

"What?" I gasped, not an attractive thing to do I noted.

"If your a danger Reid, like Chase was, especially if you go after Tyler, or anyone else, We'll have to kill you" Calbe said gravely, there was no way he was joking, he wouldn't joke about this sort of thing, and his eyes were wide and serious they were only ever like this when he was talking about the covenant or the powers.

"I would want you to" I whispered "If it happens, Don't waste any time, Don't give me the chance to get to Tyler, or anyone else, if it happens kill me straight away."

"It wont come to that Reid, You're not addicted yet, you just need to use as little as possible" he admonished, a small smile forming on his lips.

"Thanks Caleb, you're a real freind" I said.

"I know," he chuckled, he turned to leave and then turned back "Kelly's a great girl Reid, If you're going to impress her try and be more human about it, Im sure you could be quite charming if you tried"

"Thanks Caleb"

He turned away and walked a few steps, stopping when I called "Caleb!"

"Yes?" I could hear a smile in his voice.

"You tell anyone... about anything that I said today... If you tell anyone Im soft or something, You'll wake up the next day in another country" I threatened.

Calebs laughter roared in my ears as he sauntered away, head held high in his usual fashion.

"I mean it!" I called after him, smirking to myself.

-

**Kelly**

"Reid was totally nice to you!" Sarah cried.

"Your point?" I asked, buttoning up my shirt after my shower.

"Well," Kate said doing the same, "Reids never nice to anyone..Not even his freinds"

I watched as Sarah stepped towards the mirror, pulling her thick blonde hair into a ponytail and catching my eye in the mirror.

"I think he likes you," she said laughing.

"No he doesn't!" I said straight away, almost automatically.

"I could ask Pogue," Kate offered.

"I could ask Caleb," Sarah said, "He's your English partner, He's probably the one Reid would ask about you"

"No girls, it's fine, he doesn't" I said running a brush through the white tangle that I callled my hair.

"I've been sneaking glances in English" Kate said slyly "He stares at you all lesson"

"He stares at everyone." Sarah stated.

"Thankyou!" I laughed pointing at her in the mirror "She's on my side!" I cried turning towards Kate and poking my tongue out like a five year old.

Sarah shook her head "Im with Kate on this one, he digs you, Ha I just said digs! But I'm also saying that he's got one of those penetrating stares, he can't help it!"

I sighed, I already knew I had lost this battle.

"Do you like him?" Kate asked after a moment of silence where I actually started to believe they had dropped the whole Reid thing....Obviously not.

"No, He's cute... extrememly cute but no"

"Hes gorgeous" Kate agreed, "You two would look so cute together, like the hair and stuff, hes like yellow and your white, Aww I can just see it now." she gushed.

"Shut up!" I cried, packing away my hairbrush and other things. I nodded when Sarah asked if we were all finished and in an attempt to change the subject to anything but Reid I said "Im glad swimming was last period, My hair takes ages to dry!"

"Mine too!" Kate complained, frowing as she ran a hand through her dark hair.

"What are you doing tonight?" Sarah asked me smiling.

I pushed through the door into the hall and replied "I have an essay for English but that doesn't need to be in until- OW!"

I heard Kate and Sarah giggle as I stepped away from the body infront of me.

"Hey Reid" Sarah laughed, looking at me pointedly.

"Hey" he said nonchalantly, looking down at me, a small smirk on his lips, I knew I must have been blushing.

"Kate! We have that thing! That thing without Kelly! Remember?" She frowned for a minute and then realisation dawned on her face

"Yeah! Lets go! Bye guys" she said running down the hall after Sarahs retreating figure.

I made a mental note to kill both of them when I saw them again.

"Hi," Reid said, his voice low, smiling.

My cheeks reddened, for some reason this was alot more akward that it was in the pool, maybe it was because of the things Sarah and Kate had been saying just minutes ago.

"Hi," I replied quietly, unable to tear my eyes away from his.

He smiled. I smiled.

Wow. He really was cute.

-

**Thats it for now kiddies!**

**Hope you enjoyed**

**Disclaimer----- As much as I wish it were diffrent I do not own Reid, Tyler, Caleb or Pogue, Or any of the covenant characters, If only I did though, I would put them In my living room and all those who reveiw can come over and do whatever they want with them whennever they want =]]]**

**Sound good?**

**yes?**

**Just reveiw =D**


	7. Help!

**Always there**

**-**

**Chapter 7- Help!**

**-**

**You may have noticed that I have had the title Never Alone on each of my chapters... that is because I am an IDIOT =D and i have now changed it =]**

**Thanks to everyone who has put this on alert or faveroite!**

**Well ALERT! Next Chapter now =D**

**-**

"So, I was thinking" Reid said quietly, "Tomorrow, You wanna sit with us at lunch?"

I swallowed and went to say no when he said

"Come on, It's me and Caleb, Kate, Sarah and Tyler, the only new person you have to meet is Pogue, and hes a great guy"

I didn't doubt that but I knew that Sarah and Kate would never let me live it down, especially if they found out that Reid had invited me, Caleb seemed trustworthy, maybe I could talk him into pretending that he had asked me, No wait come on Kelly! He's just asking you to sit with him _and his freinds_ at lunch, no biggie.

I nodded, "Sure"

"Great, so what are you doing now?" he asked although it was pretty obvious where I was going and why.

"Dorm" I said, highering my bag of essentials and flicking my wet hair.

"Is your hair naturally that colour?" he asked, his eyes flickering towards it.

I nodded and turned down the hall, he followed closely behind, receiving strange yet admiring looks from the other girls who were in the hall. "Is it always like this for you?" I asked noticing some girls giggling as he passed and some waving at him, in a way which I assumed was supposed to be cute, but wasn't quite working out that way.

"Yeah" he smirked "Chicks love me", I laughed at this, despite all the things I had heard I had not really thought Reid capable of being arrogant, obviously I was wrong, however it didn't upset me as it would have with someone else, I guess it just suited him.

"Reid!-Hey!-Reid" a girl called from behind us down the hall, I heard his exaperated sigh before he turned around.

"Wanna go to Nicky's tonight?" The fiery red head asked, bouncing slightly, her cheeks flushed as she bit her lip waiting for the reply.

"No," he said bluntly, the girls mouth dropped to the floor, she obviously had not expected that answer.

"Why?" she demanded

"Because Lisa," he said "Im going with her" his thumb jerking towards me.

I knew my mouth had dropped open, but I recovered quickly and nodded, she scowled and then turned away calling a quick "Ill see you two there then" over her shoulder.

"Thanks" I muttered, "Now Ill have all the Reid Garwin fans all over me"

"I wouldn't mind seeing that" he joked, I playfully punched him in the arm, cheeks reddening, "Besides it wasn't all that bad, now I dont have to directly ask you to come to Nicky's with me"

I sighed and he said "She's going to be there and if your not she wont leave me alone!"

"Okay!" I cried "But only cause your teaching me to swim!"

He smiled, or maybe he smirked, I wasn't really sure, I had looked into his eyes again and felt a jolt shoot through my body, from my head to my toes, he shook his head and I was somehow sure that he had felt it too.

"So, Tyler and I will get you tonight, seven" he said before briskly turning away and leaving me in the middle of the hall.

I pulled out my phone and dialed a number

"Sarah! Help! My dorm now!" I cried before flipping it shut and jogging to my room.

I had nothing to wear!

Sarah and Kate arrived at my dorm room ten minutes later, frantic looks on both of their faces which made me giggle slightly.

"What is it?" Kate asked, as Sarah rested her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath, "Sarah said you sounded frantic"

"Im coming to Nicky's tonight, as Reids pretend date thing, cause this girl asked him and I was there and cut a long story short!" I took a deep breath "IHAVENOTHINGTOWEAR!"

"What?" Kate asked frowning.

"I have nothing to wear" I repeated, quieter and more calmly.

"Then you have asked the right people" Sarah smiled.

-

Nicky's was crowded like Sarah informed that that it was every night, they had worked on me for just over an hour and a half and I couldn't say that I wasn't pleased, they were geniuses, even my hair looked good, they'd done something to it to make it managable, must have been magic!

I was also quite surprised to find that Nicky was infact the big rugged bar tender and not infact a business woman like I had asumed, the others had not stopped laughing at this since I had expressed my shock about an hour ago, when the three of us arrived.

Reid and Tyler were currently playing a game of pool against a boy I was told was Aaron Abbot, Sarah and Caleb were off dancing and Kate and Pogue were getting intimate opposite me so I made my way towards the pool table.

I heard a whistle and looked over at the tall sandy haired boy who was stood next to Reid "Hey" he said in a voice I supposed was meant to be sexy.

_Not working_ I thought.

Both Reid and Tyler looked at him with obvious disgust, which surprised me because what I had learned about Tyler was that he wasn't a man of violence or hate, he seemed like a lovely guy.

I nodded at the boy I assumed was Aaron and asked "Who's winning?"

"We are obviously," Reid stated, smirking towards Aarons non-descript friend.

"Only by one Garwin! Only by one!" Abbot retorted.

I smiled, boys and their competitive games!

"So what do you say after this we get out of here?" Aaron sent my way as Tyler leaned down to take a shot and potted a red ball, smiling triumphantly.

I scoffed on my drink and glared at him as Reid growled "You're up Abbot" and roughly slammed the queue into his chest, making him stumble slightly, Aaron glared at him for a moment and leaned in to take his shot, missing the blue ball by inches.

He groaned in frustraion and I laughed under my breath noticing Tyler do the same.

"Guys" I addressed Tyler and Reid, "I'm going to get some fresh air."

Reid nodded as he pocketed a yellow ball and Tyler said "Okay!"

I pushed my way through the crowds, waving to Sarah and Caleb who were dancing by the old fashioned duke box, who waved back and smiled.

The cool air felt good on my skin and I leaned against the cold brick wall.

"Do you have a cigerette?" A smooth voice asked from the darkness in the corner of the alleyway.

"No" I replied straining to see into the dark "I don't smoke" I added not wanting to seem rude.

"I shouldn't really" the voice laughed as the owner stepped into the light, smiling a freindly smile.

I smiled back, couldn't help it.

"It is bad for you, You can get addicted" I said lamely, frowning at my own incompitence.

"Addiction is a bad thing" he said nodding grimly and I had the faintest thought that he was a junkie and I was about to be killed for money that I had left in the club, the idea soon left me though when the boy came to stand beside me, "At least you dont smoke right? Now I can get back to quitting" he laughed.

I nodded and smiled back, "Im Kelly Hart"

He nodded appreciativley "Cool name, the heart is the escence of life" I laughed and said "Theres no E in my name"

He turned his head towards the door where I could hear Reid and Tylers voices growing louder, their laughter coming through the door, they had obviously won their game.

"I should go" he said "If one of them smokes there will be more tempatation" he emphasized the last word and I nodded.

"See you around" he said smiling as he turned to leave

"Whats your name? You never told me!" I called after him

"Chase!" he said laughing "Chase Collins!"

**-**

**OoOoOoOh! Chase! **

**Disclaimer----- I own them! I own them all... and then I wake up and I dont own them anymore...=[ how sad =[**

**Reveiw please =D bad things good things, er other things =]**


	8. nightmares

**Always there**

**-**

**Chapter 8- Nightmares**

**-**

**I actually wrote this one yesterday but couldnt up load it due to a freaking technical hitch! grrrrrrrr**

**and i may not be updating as regularly due to school =[[[**

**enjoy!**

**-**

_The darkness was suffocating, deadening all of my senses, my breathing was erratic._

_Was I dreaming? I had just gotten in from Nicky's still laughing at Reid's impression of the girl's face, the one with fiery red hair who had asked him out earlier._

_I had changed and slipped into bed and then everything was black, Im sure Im dreaming, almost sure anyway._

_I can hear a noise now, peircing throughh the eerie silence._

_Thousands of little taps on the cold ground on which I'm sat, like little legs scuttling towards me._

_Then I freeze, scuttling, thats what the noise is, thousands of little legs, the noice louder by the second._

_I feel a light tickle on my ankle as something round and hairy brushes against it, so light that it almost isn't there, but I had felt it._

_Then there is one on my hand, one on my leg, hundreds crawling and climbing all over me._

_I open my mouth to scream but nothing comes out then I clamp my mouth shut as I feel one clibing over my face._

_I squeeze my eyes shut and open them again, hoping that I will wake up, but it doesnt work and I start to panic, what if Im not dreaming, But I am. I have to be._

_"Do you like my little pets?" A familliar voice asked from somewhere infront of me, I shake my head, somehow I know he can see me even in the darkness._

_A light flicks on above me, dim and barely shining but enough to illuminate the thousands of spiders crawling over me and each other._

_I swallow down bile that rises in my throat, there is nothing that scares me more than spiders._

_I look towards the voice and gasp inwardly as I see Reid stood there, a smirk on his face, but this smirk is diffrent, almost as if it had been prctised but not quite perfected._

_"I asked you a question!" He roars at me and I notice his voice is diffrent._

_It's not his._

_But I know that voice._

_"Do you have a cigerette?," he asked and I open my eyes wide, as he leans down infront of me, every part of him Reid except his eyes, they are black, black as night and he is smiling now._

_"Remember now princess?" he asks reaching a hand out a plucking a spider from my cheek, pressing it between his thumb and forefinger, but it doesn't squash and break like it should, it dissapears in a tiny whiff of smoke and he smiles again._

_"Addiction... is bad" he says._

I shot up in my bed, a strangled cry escaping my lips. I was panting, barely able to breath and I feel tears streaming down my cheeks and wipe them away hasitly, my room mate hasn't stirred so I get up slowly, checking the floor before doing so and then immediately feeling stupid, of course there wasn't any spiders, my mind was just a little weird, maybe I had inhaled too much smoke or somthing at Nicky's.

I shuddered as I remembered the cold voice that had come from Reid in my dream, It wasn't his voice.

It was that of Chase Collins, yet it was diffrrent still, the Chase I had met in realitly was warm and kind but this one was evil and menacing, at least his voice was.

So why had he said little pets?

Why was he in Reids form?

I decided not to think on it too much as I felt a headache creeping on.

I flipped on the light in the bathroom and cupped some cold water in my hands, splashing it over my face and checking the time as I loked back towards my bed.

3:08, Only a few more hours and I would have to be up for school.

There was no way I could get back to sleep now though, too many questions ran through my mind, and also the irrational fear that if i fell back into sleep I would just be in the dark room again, the spiders everywhere with the Reid who was not Reid.

I flipped off the light and screamed as I noticed the figure stood by the door.

"Sssshhhh!," the familliar voice said rushing towards me and placing a hand over my mouth "It's me."

Reid.

"What are you doing in here?" I shot venomously.

He shrugged and said "I was walking past and heard you screaming, I was banging on the door but you just carried on so I broke in"

I glanced towards the door and then blurted "Why were you walking past at this time?"

He snirked and I felt a tug of dissapointment "Oh"

"Were you having a nightmare?" he asked striding to my bed and plopping himself down on it.

"Yeah" I whispered, he frowned, his blond hair shining in the moonlight "Wanna know the truth?" he asked, surprising me a little.

"Um...Okay?" I frowned too.

"I wasn't just walking down the hall, I felt this weird, this strange, I dont know I just felt like I had to see you, It sounds weird but I just, I thought maybe you were in danger" he bit his lip slightly and I laughed.

"This day just gets stranger and stranger" I mumbled as I began to feel lightheaded and fell down onto my bed causing Reid to jump out of the way.

"You okay?" He asked pulling me to my feet again as I sagged against him"

"I feel really...Ah!" I screamed as I felt a searing, burning pain on my wrist "Ah!" I fumbled with shaking hands for the lamp by my bed and held my wrist under it.

Two tiny puncture marks, one each side of the visible vein, red and swollen had appeared.

"Spiders" I mumbled.

"That looks like a... spiders?" he asked.

"My dream.." The room began spinning "Spiders... dark and then you... but you were Chase"

Then everything went black.

-

**Bit shorter but Im alternating between and Frankenstein english essay and this =] next omewhen soon cus I have all the ideas =D**

**Disclaimer----- Why do they feel the need to keep reminding me that I own nothing of the covenant... Its torture you know!**

**Reveiw please =D bad things good things, er other things =]**


	9. Explanations

**Always there**

**-**

**Chapter 9- Explanations**

**-**

**I wrote this one and the one before this ageas ago but i havent been able to upload for ages grrrr its evil**

**enjoy!**

**-**

**Reid**

"Caleb!" I roared as I appeared in the living room at his extravagant mansion, my eyes returning to thei normal colour, the beautiful, limp girl cradled in my arms, "Caleb!"

The tall brown haired boy emerged from another room, storming through the door, the angered expression on his face softening, then turning to worry as he saw Kelly in my arms.

"What happened? What did you do?" he asked rushing to us and lifting her from my arms without so much as taking a breath, she wasn't exactly heavy but Caleb was much bigger than me.

"Nothing" I cried but the boy didnt hear me as he rushed through a diffrent door, eyes frantic.

"Did you tell her? Did you use infront of her? On her?" he asked, anger and worry filling his face.

"What? NO! Not even I'm that stupid Caleb!" "I roared back, feeling angry now.

"Arent you?" he asked quietly laying her down on the large couch in one of his living rooms, yes he has a few, her face was bathed in seat, pale and chalky, clammy, her breathing was shallow and every now and then a small noise would escape her lips.

"What happened?" Caleb asked calm now.

"She had a nightmare, I was in her room," I paused at his expression and said "Ill explain it later, she was screaming, she woke up and she was normal and we were talking and then she started blabbering about the night and spiders, Caleb check her wrist." I watched as he did so, his eyes widening.

"She was bit by a spider?" he asked lamely, his eyes searching.

"She was dreaming of spiders Caleb, she said she saw me, but I wasnt me."

"Who were you?" he asked

"I was Chase"

-

"So is he back?" Pogue demanded, pulling Kate closer to his body as he took a protective stance.

"Is he?" Tyler said, his blue eyes wide, fear evident all over his face.

"We think so" Caleb murmered looking at Sarah who sat against the wall, her head down, eyes on Kelly, Kelly who was awake now but who was still pale and sickly, this however was probably because of the amount of information she had been digesting over the past hour.

"Is she okay?" Kate asked worriedly motioning towards Kelly, who was also sat against the stone wall, as far away from the book of damnation and the fires around it as possible, as far away from the rest of us as possible, hugging her knees to herself, she looked like she was going to be sick.

She nodded and smiled slightly for them, though it did not reach her eyes.

Kate nodded and Pogue said "More importantly is Chase back? And why?"

"What do you mean more importantly, she is important!" I creid, shrinking back at my own words,glancing at the white haired girl "She's our freind" I added on, quite skillfully if I do say so myself.

"I meant that..." Pogue started but was cut off by Caleb "I think he is back, the dream and the spiders, and of course his name, it's all too much of a coincidence, especially the bite, Pogue you of all people should know that" he gestured to Kate who subconciously rubbed at her face.

"So what does he want?" Tyler asked, though we all knew the answer.

"Me" I mumbled.

Kelly lifted her eyes to my face and asked quietly "Why you?"

"I'm nearly eighteen" I said softly, "That's when I ascend"

"Ascend?"

"Ascend" Caleb confirmed taking up the explanation, I smiled gratefully, I liked using but I did not like talking about the powers "We get our powers when were thirteen, and they're amazing, but its just a taste of what we can have, when were eighteen we ascend, we get our full powers, I guess you could say that they fuilly mature when we do, Chase used too much before his ascention, he enjoyed using too much and well, you know the rest"

She nodded, swallowed, wiped her forehead with the back of her hand and said "You say use, like a drug?"

"It is like a drug" Tyler piped up, "Its seductive and feels fantastic, and everytime you use well it" he stopped.

"It what?" she asked. When nowone answered she said "It what?!"

"It takes away a bit of your life" I said, watching her face closely for her reaction.

So far she had taken it very well, of cvourse she had been full of questions, just as Sarah and Kate were when they were first told about us and our covenant, she had listened and taken everything in, her face no mater how sick she looked was still beautiful but now it distorted into something diffrent, fear.

"Life?"

"It ages you, very quickly, my father, Tyler's,...Reids, Pogues father is the only one who did not completely succumb to the power, our fathers died in their thirties, looking like they were in theire ninetys." Caleb explained with painful honesty.

The air in the room seemed to almost thicken as he said this, Sarah stood and made her way to Caleb, enveloping him in her slender arms, Pogue kissed Kate on her dark forehead and she clutched his hand in a vice like grip, Tyler swallowed and subconciously rubbed his hands together glancing towards me.

I smiled thinly at him, receving one back.

Kelly just stared thoughtfully at the fire as Caleb said "You can't tell anyone about this Kelly"

"I know" she spat a bit savagely, it was obvious to her that this was a secret.

"What do we do now? About Chase? Now he's after Kelly too?" Pogue asked glancing to Kelly then me then back to Caleb.

"We carry on like normal and keep a watch out" he stated "Kelly, you stay with us as much as possible okay?"

She nodded gently and Caleb said "Come on guys, We'd better go back and get ready, school starts in just under an hour"

I blinked, had we really been here this long?

My brothers and their respective others began to file out, "Come on" I said to Kelly "You'll have to ride with me and Tyler"

"Do you use alot?" she asked seemingly out of the blue.

"What?"

"You. Do you use alot?" she repeated.

I nodded, "Too much, The others are always on my back to stop but..." I shrugged,

"You need to stop" she said quietly but firmly, standing to meet my gaze, "You need to stop using"

I nodded and swallowed, suddenly feeling very nervous, "I will, I dont wanna die" I stated honestly.

"So no more watching me at night" she said, her old grin returning

I blanched, shocked How had she know?

"How did you?" I started but was cut off by her laugh "You didn't know did you?" I asked, a blush that I had not suffered from for year makingitself visible on my cheeks, curse my pale skin!

"I had an idea" she grinned turning away and climbing he concrete stairs.

Well at least she wasn't runnning from me terrified because Im not exactly human.

-

**Disclaimer----- *SNIFF* noooooooo *SNIFF***

**Reveiw please =D please please pleeeeeease!**


	10. Chase

**Always there**

**-**

**Chapter 10- Chase**

**-**

**Hey! Sorry this one has taken so long school s been extrremely hectic! so im slowly getting there =D Hope you enjoy!**

**Sorry this one is short too, I cant really work in this p.o.v**

**So from popular request... Chase's point of veiw!**

**-**

**Chase**

I have to say I was shocked when the self centered obnoxious blonde that everybody knew as Reid agreed to stop using.

Shocked but not dissapointed, if he stopped using...no addiction. No addiction... easier for me to get him to will over his power.

I didn't see how he could stop however, the power was so beautiful, it made you tingle everywhere a soft addictive tingle.

The sweet pain behind your eyes as they turn for their normal colour to black. Its seductive the way it causes a small flutter in the pit of your stomouch, the way it makes your feel so damn, Powerful!

"How did you know?" I heard the blonde call to the new girl as they filed out of the huge Danvers manor, I watched from my unsteady perch on one of the large surrounding oak trees as the young brunette, Tyler emerged from the house, followed by the white blonde head of Kelly Hart.

She was so pretty, so polite when I met her, too bad she would have to die.

I was hoping I would get another pop at Sarah. Or even Kate.

Especially sarah though, Reid had seemed interested in her before Caleb got his claws in.

Then along came this girl.

Beautiful and ironically enough immeditately freinds with Sraha and Ktae and of course Tyler and Caleb.

So at first I thought nothing of it, but as I watched Reid, I noticed that he watched her, In lessons, at night in her window, I noticed the way his eyes flickered when she was around, or even when she was mentioned. I noticed the way a sincere smile graced his face when she was around, not his usual assholish smirk.

He was like a lovesick puppy that would do anything for his owner, and if she knew it or not, she owned him.

This girl had snatched up the bad boy wthout even trying.

Now, I would snatch her up on Reids birthday, a b it of torture and BAM! Im more powerful.

I would probably kill her too, after all was said and done, I coudn't let her live with the guilt she would feel, not even I am that much of a monster!

Plus it would give me a chance to see just what else I coulls do with mine, my fathers and Reid Garwins powers.

It wouldn't be long before the fun began.

I heard laughter below and Reid grabbed onto Kellys arm and turned her to face him, "How did you know?" he asked again, his pale cheeks, can you believe it? flushed.

"Because I feel safe around you" she replied forthrightedly, he smiled and said "elaborate."

"When Im around you I feel saer than I do when Im alone, after a few days here I started feeling safer at night too, then you started coming to class late looking all tired and .... It was probably stupid of me to think that I was the reason but, I mean, I feel safe around the others too, Its just they always seemed to awake and you never" She stopped and said "Im babbling" before turning around to follow Tyler again.

"I will keep you safe Kelly" Reid said running to catch up to her and slipping his gloved hand into hers, gripping it feircley and stopping her in her tracks, pulling her into his arms, kissing her forehead tenderly.

I saw her smile match his as she said "I trust you" and pulled away, climbing into Tylers truck.

Yes, I thoiught as the other blonde climbed into the passenger seat, A love sick puppy, He would do anything to keep her safe.

And I? Well... I was going to put her in a hell of alot of danger.

-

**Disclaimer----- I f I did own them I would be extremely happy =[**

**Reveiw please =D please please pleeeeeease!**


	11. Ill never let him hurt you

**Always there**

**-**

**Chapter 11- Ill never let him hurt you**

**-**

**Thanks to those FEW people who have revewied =P lol but please revewi more guys! I have no idea if im like totally screwing this up or something =[[[ lemme know! x**

**-**

**Kelly**

It was an understatement to say that I was confused.

I could barely wrap my head around my own thoughts that day, let alone what the teacher was droning on about at the front of the classroom, after everything I had learned, the work of Mary Shelley and J.R.R Tolkein suddenly seemed alot less important than the last time I had learned about them.

The oncoming test that he had just warned us about seemed an inadequete worry, especially since a mad, power crazed lunatic was after me, and four of my freinds were warlocks with the same powers and one of them was an amazing blond who I couldnt take my mind off of.

It worried me also, that he wasn't staring at me like he always did, his bright blue eyes were no longer resting on me, I couldnt feel them boring through my skin as if he could see inside of me, a feeling that I had become so accustomed to.

I was watching im now, our roles reversed, his head was resting in his arms, his eyes glancing anywhere but my direction.

We had joked as we left Caleb's manor but in the hummer on the way home he was silent, glaring out of the window, Tyler had tried many times to coax him back but the blonde brushed off all of his tries with a small, fake smile or if he didnt want to pretend a shrug of his sslender shoulders. I had had just about an hour to shower and get ready for class after we returned, Reid and Tyler had walked me to my room and Reid had waited outside, much to the dismay of my roomate Clarissa, who had warned me of the boys antics with girls on my first day of classes.

She had watched me futivley as I returned from the shower, her eyes betraying her obvious disgust at the reasons she assumed I had been with the blonde boy all night.

I could only imagine.

After this, I had gone with Reid to the dorm that he and tyler shared and waited as he showered and changed.

The three of us had been late for class.

Caleb, Kate and Sarah were already in, looking as bleak and heavy eyed as I felt, thier usually perfect appearence dissheveled and sleepy. Kids were whispering when they saw us, three gorgeous guys, two gorgeuos girls and the creepy new girl with weird hair, tired and dissheveled, the other gorgeus boy in another class looking exactly the same. The questions were obvious, "What were they up to?"

"where have they been?" and others like it.

I didnt care, normally I would have come up with something to explain, but right now, i was too tired, too scared to care about anyones opinions.

To add to this Reid hadn't spoken a word the whole time, except to tell me to "Not move" as he went to shower and change.

Caleb said next to me "It'll be okay you know" I nodded but didn't answer, those words had alot less meaning coming from him, I loved him to bits of course but I felt much safer with the blond that everybody assumed was an asshole, just being next to him made me relax and smile.

It made other poeple nervous sure, cause he was so reserved, so rude, so arrogant, but hes not, not really, not that I beleive anyway, I could see it in his eyes when Tyler and the others explained the addiction to me, he was scared, he was ashamed and hes stil scared now, scared of Chase, of the others and of course hes scared of the addiction.

He is scared that he will become addicted.

I was surprised when he was so truthful about using too much, and when he promised to stop.

I was just hoping that he would.

I leaned back in my seat stiffling a yawn and tore my eyes away, they landed on caleb and I asked "Will he be like Chase?" worry obvious in my voice as I referred to Reid Garwin.

"We don't know" He answered honestly, thats the probblem with these boys sometimes, theyre so darned honest, honest when you just need them to lie.

"How much does he use?"

"Too much" . Theres the honesty again.

I shuddered, "Its like were talking about heroin or something"

"It has a simular effect"

I nodded and looked at Reid again, he was wathing us now and I couldnt force a smile onto my face even though I felt elated at his returned interest. His eyes were large and a strange sadness shined in them, I found the small smile and he returned it.

I barely heard anything that was said throughout the rest of the day and lunch couldnt come quick enough, when it did I sat with Caleb, the boys and Sarah and Kate.

They were all as quiet as me and I vaguely wondered how we must have looked, the seven of us barely awake with our eyes drooping closed.

I sat next to Reid and Tyler, like I had been lately, where I felt safest, Caleb and Sarah were opposite me and Kate and Pogue next to them.

"Everything normal today?" Pogue asked, he wasnt fortunate enough to be in the same classes as the rest of us. Caleb nodded slowly and the rest of us mimicked him, my head ached as I did so.

"Everything will be okay Reid" Pogue said sensing the tension between everyone "Kelly, You'll b fine"

Reid nodded and said "I'd never let him hurt you" I stared at him, fuly awake at this and smiled, he inched his hand towards where mine rested on the table and grasped it in his. I squeezed his gloved hand and pulled it close to my face where I kissed it, for the first time in a while I felt safe.

-

**Disclaimer----- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Reveiw please =D please please pleeeeeease!**


	12. The Fight

**Always there**

**-**

**Chapter 12- The Fight**

**-**

**This was a very long chapter =D**

**Thatnks to JohnnyFan122, 1010, ScarlettRoseX and KellBella for reveiwing and telling me what you think =D thanks giuys!**

**So i was tinking, may do a Jasper Hale one next or Dean Winchester or Sam Winchester???????????????????????????? You guys decide leeme know what you think =]**

**-**

**Reid**

Kelly grasped my hand feircely, and pulled it towards her mouth half kissing my glove, the fear had been evident in her eyes all day, she had been jumpy and flinching at every little sound. It filled me with an uncontrolable anger.

In the hummer on the way back to the dorms I had thought about everything, hundreds of questions whirled through my head, Why did I have to be born a Garwin? Why did we have to have this stupid power? Why did I have to fall so damned hard for this girl I hardly knew? Why did I feel a pang in my stomouch everytime I looked at her, something that had never happened to me before. Why couldn'y I fall for someone without the added and unwanted drama, danger and fear? Does she hate me now? Is she scared of me? Of what I can do? Is she scared ill become addicted? why? Am I scared of the addiction?

I already knew the answer to that one... Of course I was, I was terrified, Of course I taunted the others, especially Caleb about the future and my ascention, I played and I used, but its because I was scared, I was scared of the feeling of wanting more, I used and used and wanted more and more and even when Chase arrived I felt no need to tone it down, because using took away the fear, I thought abut nothing other than that monet and that time and nothing else mattered.

But now things were diffrent.

Even after the first glance at Kelly things had changed, before I had spoken a word to her. I had seen her walking around, wide eyed, head down a few days before class started as I sat on one of the benches, ever since, when I used, not everything dissapeaared anymore, her face stayed in my head, her nervous, beautiful face.

Also in the hummer, he had watched her anxious face through the mirror as she stared out of her window, her face was so interesting, she could never seem to hide her emotions, it was as if they were written in capital letters on her forehead for the whole world to see.

**SAD. HAPPY.... SCARED**

She seemed always to be scared lately and I knew it was my fault.

I'd known her a mere few weeks and succeded in ruining her life. Chase was ruining her life.

This scared me too.

The fact that I cared so much, It wasn't me, I didnt care about anyone but me and my brothers, and of course their better halves being sarah and kate, my family had never really been a big part of my life, my father died from teh addiction, my mother was a drunk a greving drunk, i was mostly raised by nannies and had no siblings, That was me.

The asshole, the womanizer, the creepy guy, the user, the bad boy whatever the hell people wanted to call me, that was me, not this sensitive boy whos palms sweat around this one girl, but here I was almost hyperventilating at her touch on my hand.

Caleb was staring at me, waiting for an answer to a question that I obviously had not heard.

I shook my head and blinked and he repeated himself "What are we doing tonight? You think it's safe for Kelly to be going out what with Chase around and..." He trailed off and I notced her body stiffen beside me at the mention of Chase.

"No I dont kn.."

She cut me off by saying "You guys go out, I ll stay in, Ill be fine"

The others nodded, each sending a look my way and I read it easily, It said _Stay with her you goon!_

I coughed and said "You know... Im tired, I could stay with you"

She nodded akwardly and the others relaxed a little, she would not be alone tonight, or any other night until Chase was stopped, I would make sure of that.

Caleb, Tyler and the others started various conversation, every now and then drifting to Chase and then steering quickly away. Kelly looked at me, my hand still grasped in hers and said "I trust you Reid, Im not scared of you or what you are... Youve been nothing but good to me."

I stared at her, speechless "How can you trust me so much?" I didn't realise that I ad said that aloud until she said "Why wouldn't I?"

I shook my head and stood up leaving the others behind, she frowned and followed me the others watching after us bewildered.

She grabbed onto my arm and said "Reid, I know you wouldn't hurt me"

"How?" my voice growing louder "How do you know? You dont know me, You dont know who I am!"

"Then tell me" she cried back, grabbing the attention of most of the students in the canteen, I stared at her clamping my mouth shut.

**Kelly**

I cllenched my jaw and frowned at his silence, I turned away and stormed out of the canteen ignoring the stares of the other students, a small wry smile playing on my lips, I knew he would follow, he had too, they wouldnt leave me on my own.

"Kelly wait!" Reid cried, tripping slightly as he caught up to me. I ignored the electric shock like tingle as he grbbed my arm and carried on with my march forward towards the main entrance of the school. "Kelly what are you doing?" The blonde asked, anger blatantly evident in his voice.

I pushed through the door and out into the cold air , and strode towrds a bench opposite the building, I reached it and plopped down, the boy did the same.

"Tell me" I repeated "Tell me who you are"

"Im Reid Garwin" He started sarcastically with a smirk, the smirk soon leaving his face as he noticed that I wasnt letting this go "Im eighteen" he continued "I have powers, and they're addictive, and Im scared, but I wont tell my brothers who have the same power because Im too scared to let them see who I really am, To let them see how scared I really am."

"I am scared Kelly, Im scared of Chase, Im scared of ascending, Im scared of dying... I....I m scared of you, Im scared of you suffering because of what I am"

"Im not suff..."

"But you might Kelly" He cried, "You might suffer! If Chase gets you, If he touches you If he.... Why do you think he appaered to you as me?"

I shook my head and opened my mouth to answer but was cut off again, "Kelly! Your weak! Your normal! Your a human! You cant fight him, he has double the power that I have and I could snap you like a twig right now! And before you say it.. How do you know I wouldnt? Maybe Im already addicted! Did you think of that? Did anyone think of that? Your all worried about the future! What will happen in the future? Wil he be addicted? Blah Blah Blah! Well I feel it Kelly! Everyday! I feel it coursing through me, the power! Everyday Its there on the surface, begging to be released and I want to Kell! I want to use! Everyday! I want to use"

I sat with my mouth open staring at the shaking boy who had now stood up, his hands fisting and unfisting, his pale cheeks red with anger, his eyes wide with fear.

He shook his head and turned away mumbling something about calling Sarah "Reid" I cried regaining my senses and jumping after him grabbing onto his arm and puling his around, his hand shot towards me and I felt a sharpe blast against my chest, I gasped in pain but also because I noticed that his beautiful eyes had changed black as night.

I shot back and cried out as my back hit the hard wood of the bench, "Oh!" I cried again as I sat back up slowly and stared at the boy infort of me.

"Kelly," his eyes still black, "I told you... I'll only hurt you" he whispered his eyes aveerting to the ground as the black slithered from them the normal blue irises returning.

I heard the doors slam open and Caleb, Pogue and Tyler emerged, followed by Sarah and Kate, their forms growing as they got closer behind Reid.

"What did you do?" Caleb roared after a glance at me on the bench, he lurched forward and grabbed Reids arms, shaing his slightly as he roared again "What did you do?!"

"Get off!" Reid cried prying his arms from Calebs grasp.

"What did you do Reid?" Tyler asked this time his eyes wide.

Sarah and Kate came to sit beside me, one each side, rubbing their arms up and down mine they probably though t that they were comforting me but right now the only comfort I wanted was for Reid to look me in the eyes and tell me that he was sorry, I needed Reid to hold me.

"Reid Dammit! You used on Kelly?" Pogue cried, I had not heard Reid explain what happened but now the boy looked sad, guilt written over all of is face.

"It was an accident" The boy mumbled "I would never hurt Kelly"

"You just did man!" Pogue cried.

"Your such a dick! Why dont you think before you do Reid?!" I visibly cringed as Caleb layed into him, this had to be part of the reason Reid ad so little faith in himself and his abilities. "I didnt..." he started but Caleb interupted again stepping close to Reids face and shouting "No! Reid! You did mean it! Dont you remember our little chat? The whole thing? Tyler, Pogue, Kelly! Everybody your hurting Reid, Youll end up just like your father!"

"Dont you talk about my father!" Reid cried stepping closer to Caleb and fisting his hands. "Why? you are just like him Reid" Calebs voice was higher pitched and agitated "He was just like this, he used and used, he hurt the people he loved over and over and then he died, do you want that to happen to you?"

"I said shut up!" Reidd cried as he lunged towards Caleb, his fists flying at his face. I heard a sickening thud as they made contact and everything seemed to go into slow motion as Caleb returned it, his fist plummeting towards Reids face, hitting him square on the cheekbone.

"STOP IT!" I cried jumping from my seat and shrugging off Sarah and Kate as they tried to hold me back.

"Stop it now! What the hell is with you guys?! Your best freinds! Your brothers dammit! This si because of me right? So ill go and I wont cause any more trouble, You two need each other!"

I pushed through Caleb and Reid who both stood passivley, eyes down, and made my way through the gathering crowd whom I had not noticed until now, tears forming in my eyes.

They were brothers.

Best Freinds.

Then along I came and Bam! Theyre fighting like animals... I couldnt let that happen and I wouldn't ruin it for them, ruin their freindships or Reids life. Not that I expected him to talk to me again, whatever I had with Reid, had now come to an awful shuddering halt.

-

**Disclaimer----- =[ nuhuh, not me, Nadah! Nought! Nowt! ZERO None.... its a sad thing.**

**Aw God Im watching Comic Releif as Im writing this and I cant stop crying! Poor Kids =[[[[[**


	13. Thankyou Tyler

**Always there**

**-**

**Chapter 13- Thankyou Tyler**

**-**

**GUYS! Please Reveiw! Ive only got a few people revewing (you know who you are!) but I feel like im only writing ths for them so if you are reading but not reveiwng just put a reveiw in with a big X if you like it =D or if oyu dont put a Z =D lol.**

**Nah its just I would like to know how many are reading etc.**

**Do it for Reid Garwin!**

**-**

**Kelly**

It turned out that Reid had come out of the fight alot worse than the much larger Caleb, with a large gash along his cheekbone which he had needed stitches for. There was not a visible mark on Caleb.

Although none of them spoke to me for the rest of the day I could almost sense them watching me, I often saw Sarah and Kate, Pogue and Tyler standing around looking inconspicious but I could always tell that they were there for me, none of them however would meet my eye or visibly acknowledge that I was there.

I wasn't sure what hurt more, the fact that they had fought, the fact that I had not seen Reid since or the fact that I had lost my only real freinds here, I heard the rumours about Caleb and Reid both having a crush on me and fighting about it and that I was in a catfight with Sarah because of it, although we had not fought at all.

There were also rumours that I was Calebs ex girlfreind and I had set him and Reid against each other in a plan to get popular. The rumours varied from that to I had slept with Calebs cousin and Reid at the same time, before I would have cared a whole hell of alot but right now I did not care.

My suspicions that they were following me were confirmed that night when I was alone in my dorm and there was a small knock on my door, I opened in careless;ly without checking who it was first and I saw Tyler standing akwardly by my door. I didn't question him, just moved back int my room and let him come inside shutting the door behind him.

He perched akwardly on my room mates bed and smiled timidly. Tyler always the shy one, was more akward than normal, that sucked.

"Do they hate me?" I asked in a small voice that sounded pathetic even for me.

He shok his head and replied "Theyre angry"

"With me?"

"With you, with each other, mostly with Reid"

"It wasn't his fault" I protested weakly "I made him angry, hes scared Tyler"

"I know," He said "He thinks he hides it but I know him better than anyone, I know hes terrified."

I nodded and looked at his face that was partly hidden in the shadows and asked "Is everyone okay?"

"Calebs fine, not a scratch on him, Sarahs pissed at everyone because her beloved boyfreind got hurt, Pogue and Kate are torn, Pogues all for Caeleb being boss and everyting, but Kate says that Reid should be given a chance and that its not your fault and"

"Caleb blames me?" I interjected.

"Hes not sure, he knows its not your fault that Chase is here, but he thinks you may have said something to hit a nerve on Reid"

"What do you think?" I asked, knowing that I would get an honest answer from Tyler.

"I honestly think that you hit a nerve wuth Reid the moment he saw you." I frowned and he continued "Reid diffrent now Kelly, he.. He's not the same since you arrived, he uses a hell of lot less and he's not so gaurded and indiffrent and I think hes scared that people will see who he really is Kelly, that people will see him how only I have seen him before."

Well that made sense and I said "Does he hate me?" Tyler knew immediately who I meant and shoook his head feverently.

"How could he Kels? He's really into you babe," I smiled at the pet name, it was very unexpected from this shy boy "He cares for you a hell of alot, right now hes sulking in our dorm wracked with guilt, I wasn't supposed to tell you this but" he paused and I gestured for him to continue "He sent me here, Kate was going to come originally but Reid made me come so I could tell him first hand how you are."

I nodded and smiled a lump building in my throat "He'll come aroound Kelly" Tyler said softly "You just have to show him that you don't hate him and that you not scared of him, thats what hes saying,,, Youre not are you? Scared of him?"

My head shot up and I shook my head much as Tyler had done a few minutes ago "No! How could I be Ty? Hes been nothing but good to me and I lo... I really like him"

He smiled knowingly and said "Look, I'd better go, Reids probably pacing around and freaking out by now" He stood up from the bed and made his way to the door "Thankyou Tyler" I said and he nodded closing the door behind him.

-

It was a few hours later when I heard a thump by my window.

I was lying in my bed, restless and depraived of much needed sleep listening to Clarrissas rhythmic breathing when the noise sounded in the silence.

At first I was startled, my breathing grew heavier and my body froze, I wanted to go to the window and see what it was but I could not physically move, I sat for a few minutes but when I heard no more noise.

I moved my frozen llimbs and pulled back the covers, creeping slowly toward the window, stopping dead in my tracks when I noticed the form of a body in the window. My heart began to beat rapidly but the slowed again as I recognised the thin frame and tousleed hair on the silhouette. Reid.

I made my way to the window and opened it startling him "Reid?" I hissed, but he had gone.

I cursed myself and ran to my bed pulling on some jeans over my pyjama shorts and pushing my feet into my trainers, I ran to the door, grabbing my key and shutting it behind me. I loped down the stairs taking as many at a time as I could, sometimes two sometimes four.

I pushed through the large doors of the dormitories and stepped into the freezing air, only then realising that I had forgotten my jacket. "Reid!" I cried, hoping that I wouldnt wake anyone, although that was unlikely in the loud and bonechilling wind, "Reid! Dammit come back!" I cried to the air, looking at the shadows an seeing nothing I waited a while and when I did not see him I cried "Fine! Ill just stay out here, freezing to death, in the dark and wait for you! out here! Where anyone could get me!... Including Chase" I added for effect, I dropped down onto the steps, hugging my arms around my body, shivering from the cold. It seemed like I had been sat there hours, although in reality it was probably only a few minutes before I heard the voice that I had grown so fond of "What are you doing?" it asked me from the shadows somewhere to my right.

"Sunbathing" I shot back my voice trembling

"Your being stupid" he mumbled sitting next to be but stil keeeping a considerable distance, I flinched, that hurt, he didn't even want to be near me now.

"No, You know what, Your being stupid! It was an accident Reid, I made you angry, You got angry BAM! Power! You know! But whatever! I dont care, ok it hurt it did! But I dont care, You could hurt me everyday, If thats the sort of weird stuff your into... if it meant that I could still see you, today hurt Reid, all of you, except Tyler ignoring me, but mostly you, you werent even around to ignore me. That hurt more than anything."

He didnt speak for a while and when he did he said "I cant hurt you Kelly"

"But you are, everytime you ignore me, or put yourself down, or tell me that your scared, You dont have to be, you dont have to hurt me, well get through this" I said, surprised at how confident I sounded.

He lifted his hand to my cheek scooting closer, and said "Do you trust me?" I nodded without hesistation, I did trust him, I would trust him with my life "lose your eyes" he whispered and I complied, expecting with great pleasure for him to kiss me. He didn't, instead I felt the ground fly out from beneath me and my eyes shot open and I squelled grippig onto hi tighter, we were flying towards the sky.

I gasped as I looked down and then at Reid "I feel like Lois Lane!" I cried "You can call me Superman!" he replied a large smile on his face, I noticed with disdain that his eyes were black and he said "It's okay" a few seconds later we landed on the warm carpet of my dorm room.

He set me down and I smiled, I had just flown!

I registered his face in the moonlight, he was still smiling but the fear in his eyes was still plainly evident, his cheekbone was bruised black and blue and a large gash with horrid looking stitches was also there, i lifted my hands and traced it with my fingers, smiling as the bad boy flinched.

"Im sorry" I whispered as he leaned towards me slightly his lips inches from mine.

"Well. Isn't this sweet" A voice said from the bed next to us.

It was then that I realised that Clarissa was no longer in the room, her bed was infact neatly made exactly as she had left it in the morning, it was obvious she had not returned home. But I had seen her.. heard her...

I felt Reid stiffen beside me and gasped.

Chase.

-

**Disclaimer----- NO! JEEZ! YOU SHOULD KNOW THIS BY NOW! I DO NOT OWN THEM!!!**


	14. My Poison

**Always there**

**-**

**Chapter 14- my poison**

**-**

**Thanks to my reveiwers and people on watch or faveroites you guys are great! =D**

**-**

**Kelly**

I felt Reid stiffen beside me and gasped.

Chase.

.........

"Yes" Chase said, smirking "Very touching"

I felt Reids hand entwine with mine, squeezing tightly and I felt my laboured breathing slow at his touch, it immediately reassured me. "Im sorry" Chase laughed his gaze roaming to Reid "Did I interupt? Only you haven't been here long have you? But I have and that just shows how much attention you pay Kelly, Clarrissa didn't come home tonight, but I did." I swallowed and felt myself blushing in embarrasment, I never checked on my room mate, if I had maybe Reid would not be in ths situation now. I was scared of course, but more scared of the fact that I was not scared for myself, I was scared for Reid. I was scared that he would get hurt, Chase, of course had twice the power, twice the capability, twice the pure evil coursing through his veins. If Chase were to attack me, Reid would fight and come of much worse, maybe he would even die. I could not let that happen.

"How long until you ascend now, Garwin?" Chase asked "A month is it? April 15th?"

I swallowed again, my throat was dry and painful, my hands started to shake, Reid turned eighteen on April 15th, Reid ascended then.

Chase dropped down onto Clarrissa's bed where he claimed he had been all along and crossed a leg over the other, smiling widely, he said "I have to say though Kelly, you do move fast, you've not been here long and already you've got the resident bad boy wrapped around your little finger, I bet if I touched you now he would just go..."

"Shut up!" Reid roared his hand clenching tighter on mine, I felt the bones rubbing together but held in the yelp of pain that I knew was coming, I did not want to loose physical contact with him even if it hurt me to keep it. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath trying to stay calm, hoping that my calmness would affect the blonde next to me somehow, I didn't think it would though.

"Damn Reid! You really are whipped! What if I touched you Reid would Kelly jump to save you?" he asked, his horrid smile never faultering.

I growled and if possible his smile widened "Just as I thought," he laughed "I did wonder, whether to go for Tyler, he's so cute! So shy! But then I thought maybe not, maybe I should find the lovely Kelly instead, maybe I should find Kelly and make her extremely unhappy by inflicting alot of pain, then, wait for it, this is the best part.... I thought, maybe I should find Reid and Kelly together and I should hurt Reid, a hell of alot, hurt Reid, then tell him thats what Ill do to his girl, only alot worse, if he doesn't will me his power when he ascends. What do you think guys?"

He was crazy! So crazy! I said "I think you should go to hell!"

In the blink of an eye Reid flew across the room, smashing through the wooden door and hitting the sink in the bathroom with a thud, crumpling to the ground and Chase was infront of me, a large hand wrapped around my neck pressing tightly, my feet were raised off of the floor dangling in the air, the other hand was fisted infront of my face, I had the sudden urge to laugh, this boy had extreme powers and he was going to punch me? "Maybe you should be queit" He opened his hand and a large furry spider, with eight scuttling legs emerged from his palm "close your mouth, these things like to get in wherever they can"

I didn't dare move but my eyes followed the creature as it crawled on top of his hand, its many eye blinking at me as it seemed to crouch, It was going to jump at my face, biting and clawing and I wanted to scream but I knew that if I did it would land in my open mouth and burrow its way deep inside of me, eating and crawling and reproducing and... Chase laughed as the creature disapeared before me.

He squeezed my neck tighter and said "I wouldn't let the spider get you Kelly," Then I felt a burning sting on the areas his hand touched my neck, I gasped and squeeled in pain, if felt like acid burning through the layers of skin "My poison works alot faster than spider poison" he murmered.

He dropped meroughly to the ground and I didn't see him again. My vision began to blur, the room around me spun and everything doubled, fading in and out. I vaguely saw the blonde boy appear above me and his voice shouting my name seemed muffled as if I had cotton wool in my ears.

"Kelly, Wake up" He sounded further away now and as the darkness closed in around me all I felt was the searing pain aroud my neck.

-

**Disclaimer----- =[[[ I will own them one day.... or at least toby hemingway... cus reids made up =[... but hes not! =D hehe!**


	15. Stay with me tonight

**Always there**

**-**

**Chapter 15: Stay with me tonight**

**-**

**Thanks to my reveiwers and people on watch or faveroites you guys are great! =D**

**-**

**Reid**

"Kelly! Kelly! Wake up!" I cried, I flinched as I dropped to the ground beside her, my aching back musicles protesting against the slightest movement, but right now my pain didn't matter.

"Kelly!" I shook her shoulders and her head rolled to one side, the hand print across her neack glowing red raw, The sight of the wound made me angry, uncontrollably angry, I wanted the hit something, throw something, destroy something, destroy Chase, I wanted right now to make things float and fall apart, I felt the familliar rush as my eyes turned from blue to black and couldn't help but let a smile form, "Reid...Don't" Kelly said from below me, as she struggled to pull herself upright.

"Kell, hey baby, are you okay?" I asked helping her up, she nodded and coughed, wincing at the burns around her neck, and swallowed, "What did he do to me?" she asked, the frown that I loved so much returning to her beautiful face.

"I dont know" I said pulling her face into my chest and running my hand through her unaturaly white hair, and loving the feel of it beneath my fingers, I pulled out my phone, glaring at the cracked screen for a moment then continuing to call up Caleb, he answered at the first ring and insisted on sending someone over when he heard of what happened. "No, Caleb, we're okay honestly, It's strange she's just burnt, theres no other problems, some cuts and bruises but thats it, just get everyone else researching and find out what he did" When Caleb agreed to my terms I threw my phone onto her bed and proceeded to help her up, groaning at the pain in my back, I must have hit that wall hard.

"Are you okay?" she asked concern lacing her soft voice. I nodded and groaned again, even that hurt. She put her arm around me and pulled back and said "Reid you're bleeding!"

Oh. That explains the pain.

"Come on" she said pushing me down onto the bed, I raised my eyebrows and said "Really? Kelly, do you thin this is the best time for that?" I laughed as she blushed and said "Shut up" before limping towards the bathroom, she emerged minutes later with rolls of bandage and some kind of liquid that I wasnt't sure I wanted to see in action, as well as a cloth.

She sat down beside me on the bed, the things in between us "What sort of student has anti septic liquid stuff and bandages in their bathrooms?" I asked picking up the half empty bottle, "A smart one..... or an extremeley clumsy one like me" she answered with a small smile.

"Take off your shirt" she said.

"You first"

"Funny. Take it off" her voice had a no nonsense air about it so I complied quickly dropping my bloodstained shirt into my lap and moving so that I was sat cross legged with my back to her. I heard her suck in air through her teeth and said "I know, Im a God arent I?"

"It looks bad Reid" there was the concern again.

"Its fine, I can barely feel it." I lied "But Im sure that whatever you are about to do will make me feel it."

"Yeah" she whispered, I sucked in my breath much in the same fashion as she did as she poured some of the liquid over my back, it stung like hell. "Im sorry" she said "It's my fault, if I hadnt've spoken to you then..."

I shivered as she plced a hand onto one of my bare shoulders, the other gently dabbing my back wound, she seemed to unconsiously rub her hand up and down my shoulder, barely touching but also tingling and leaving fire in its wake. I shuddered everytime she moved behind me and my breath caught, I hoped I rcovered quick eough before I said, "Hey, I spoke to you first didn't I? And it's rude to ignore people" I said with a smile, "Listen Kelly" I said the smile fading as I turned around to face her,she was crying, probably with fear and pain, "Whatever happens now, I'll always be glad that I met you"

She gave a little sob at that and lowered her gaze to the bed, I noticed that blood ran from her forehead and down her cheek, mixing and entwining with her salty tears, I took the bottle from her shaking hands and poured a bit on a clean patch of cloth, I gently dabbed it against the gash on her head, watching as she flinched and squeezed her eyes shut against the pain.

I gently placed a hand against her cheek and she turned her head into it, the tears still rolling from her beautiful eyes "Stop it" she said "Stop pretending that this is okay"

"Im not Kelly, I know it's not okay and Im sorry that you have to go through this, but Im not sorry I met you, Im not sorry that your here with me, admittedly the circumstances could be a little better but Im not sorry that I care about you so damned much." I said, straight away worrying that I had said to much, maybe I had read the signals wrong, Shit! I was Reid Garwin, I was never scared that a girl didn't like me! Shit! Okay, this is the least of my problems... why am I worrying?

" Neither do I, I don't regret that I care about you either" she replied.

**Kelly**

I wasn't really sure what I was doing.

I was shocked still as he said that he cared for me, his soft hand dabbing the cloth gently onto my stinging forehead, his other hand against my cheek, his eyes were serious and forthright, beautiful, perfect to me. I was acutely aware of his bare torso too, his body as perfect as it was in the first swimming lesson, that day seemed like years ago when infact it was only a little over a week ago if I remmbered rightly then next swim lessons were tomorrow, or the next day, I wasn't entirely sure.

His hand stopped moving on my forehead and he held the cloth against the wound just staring at me, I lifted my gaze to his steady one again and said "Neither do I " I hesitated then continued "I dont regret that I care about you either."

I saw his shoulders sag visibly as if he had been tensing them and I lifted my hands from his lap, I placed one of them over his hand on my cheek and entwined my fingers with his, I placed the toher hand on his chest above his heart, I could feel it pounding against his chest, speeding up as I touched him, I ran my hand up over shoulder and over his neck and leaned forward, pressing my lips lightly against his, he flinched slightly at the pressure on the bottom lip that was split from his landing.

He pulled back and looked at me a minute, biting on his bleeding lip, then he leaned forward again pulling me tight against his body and capturing my mouth with his, he was gentle and obviously experienced, it was like fireworks going off around us as he wrapped his arms around my back, I did the same, touching every part, every muscle of his back, his tensed shoulders and entangling my hands in his hair.

I felt him leaning forward and my back eventually found the soft pillows on the bed his knees found themselves one each side of my left leg as he deepened the kiss. I was breathless and in heaven, I had never imagined that kissing Reid would be anywhere near this good, anywhere near this blissful, I had imagined that he would be just like anyone else. There was something though, something diffrent with him.

Maybe it was that I was so in love with him?

"Stay with me tonight?" I asked, breathless and panting as he pulled away for air, he looked at me and nodded as he pushed his hand into my shirt and said "I'll stay whenever you want me to"

I-

**Disclaimer----- SHUT UP! SHUT UP ! SHUT UP! I DO (not =[ ) OWN THEM! **


	16. A secret Place where I can be me

**Always there**

**-**

**Chapter 16- A secret Place**

**-**

**Thanks to my reveiwers and people on watch or faveroites you guys are great! =D**

**-**

**Kelly**

"Kelly wake up" I heard Reids voice say from somewhere in the room, jeez this felt familiar except this time as I awoke I felt blissfully happy, sure I was aching and my head was throbbing but this did nothing to dispell my glorious mood. I squeezed my eyes tighter against the brilliant sunlight that shone rudely through my window and said "what's the time?"

"Nine thrity"

"Too early" I mumbled as I realised it was saturday and snuggled bak into the warmth between his body and the sheets, he chuckled and moved, cold air immediately crashing onto my bare skin, "Reid" I whined.

He chuckled aagain and I growled in the back of my throat earning even more chuckles, "Come on Sleeping Beauty" he said "I want you to come out with me.

I pouted and opened my eyes, squinting against the sunlight that shone through my window. He stood in the middle, bare chested and smiling, the light surrounding him as if he were some heavenly blonde angel, which to me he was.

He sat on the side of the bed an ran a hand gently over my exposed forearm, "Last night was amazing" he said, and to my total horror I found myself remembering the things that people said about him, how he loved and then left and I half expected him to say, but now it is over, I immediately hated myself for thinking any such thing and allowed the memories of the night before to wash away my pathetic fears,

_"Stay with me tonight?" I asked, breathless and panting as he pulled away for air, he looked at me and nodded as he pushed his hand into my shirt and said "I'll stay whenever you want me to"_

I smiled at this and said "Im confused"

"About what?" I decided not to mention how I thought he might leave me and said the first thing that came to my mind,

"What day it is... yesterday I could have sworn that we had swiming lessons today but.."

"Nope, thats monday, today is saturday" I made a sound of agreement and snuggled back into one of my pillows, ignoring his feeble protests for me to get up "Where are we going?" I mumbled from the pillow and I felt the bed sink a little lower as he led back down, I opened my eyes and his beautiful face was inches from mine as he whispered conspiritually, "A secret Place"

"A secret place?" He nodded and laughed and said "Come on" I stared at his face for a while trying to determin whether he was being truthful and decided yes, when had he ever lied to me before? His smile was wider thn I had ever seen it beforre and his pale skin as glowing, I knew I probably looked like crap before this exited almost unnaturally beautiful boy, hiw eyes were sparkiling with excitement so I gave in and made my way to the bathroomm to shower. I looked into the mirror hesitantly, my face was bruised and I had a gash on the right side of my head but nothing major, the thing that stood out the most was the large handshaped burn on my neck, across my windpipe which Chase had so mencaingly crushed the nigght before.

What had he done to me? What did he mean my poison? What would happen to me? Why did I feel so fine?

Reid sat impatiently on the bed as I showered and changed, when I retreated from the bathroom the bed was made and most of the room tidy, he was obviously too excited to stay still, he bobbed up and down on the bed as I pulled on my shoes and decided that I would not need a coat and wrapped a silk scarf around my neck arranging it so it completely covered the hideous burn, I stood staring and he looked at me and said "Finally! Lets go!" He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the door recoiling slightly as it opened before we reached it. Clarissa and a freind of hers that I could not name stepped through the door the smiles freezing on their faces as they took in the scene before them, Reid Garwin, his hair still dissheveled and unbrushed looking suspiciously like he had just gotten out of bed, me refusing to meet anyones eyes with a silk scarf hiding .. God knows what they thought it was hiding.. on my neck and my hand held firmly in his.

Clarissa freind coughed at the akward silence and Reid smirked, as I cringed back, "Hey Ladies, Looking fine today, I just came to kidnap your freind here, see Caleb needs her for a project, as you knw they sit together in class, he was too lazy to get up and get her himself so I was around and decided to do it, this" he signallled our entwined fingers "Is what she chose"

"Chose?" Clarissa asked suspiciously.

"It was either come almost willingly" Another gesture to the hands "Or bag over the head, tied hands, car trunk, that kind of thing"

Clarissas freind laughed and said, "Well thats mighty kind of you Reid", Clarissa nodded obviously not beliving a word he had said, her face smiled and looked at ease, but her eyes read LIAR! "Anyway, we'd better go Kelly" he dragged me again waving a happy goodbye to the girls, his pace returning to normal as the door closed behind us, "Why did you do that?" I asked quietly, my gaze meeting his forthrightedly.

"Do what?"

" Lie. Why not just tell them the truth?" I asked.

"I didn't think you would want them to know, I know what everybody says about me Kel.."

"I..."

"What did you expect me to say?" he asked, a smile in his voice as my confused expression "Hey girls, I stayed here last night because Im in love with your roommate, by the way Im not the asshole everybody thinks I am so shell be okay"

My heart sped up as he said in words "In Love" but I decided he had probably minced his words, or i had heard him entirely wrong, so I replied with "Would you be lying if you said that your not an asshole?"

"Yes.. because I am."

"Reid. Your not! Your the sweetest...dont laugh!... the _sweetest_, most amazing, most gorgeous person Ive ever met, I wouldn't change you for the world!" He eyed me uncertainly for a moment then smirked and said "Well now that you mention it I am pretty amazing" I gaped at him and he pulled me into him with his arm and kissed my forehead gently, silently telling me that the conversation was over, at least for now, "Come on." he said, "Your gonna love this place"

The car journey was quick and spent mostly in comfortable silence, the clock told us we had been driving for an hour but it seemed like so much less, time always seemed yto fly by when I was with Reid. Every now and then he would glance at me, or squeeze my hand which he insisted on holding whenever he did not need it to drive with. I wasn't omplaining. It felt almost like a dream, too amazing to be real, i kept expecting th sky to shatter and to wake up at any moment, but i didnt and with each passing moment in which we did not see Chase, or we were not running scared or thinking bad thoughts, with each moment that we were teotehr and happy I became more and more thankful.

"Were here" Reid said, Interupting my trail of thought, I shot up in my seat and stared out of the wind screen barely able to see for the glaring sun directly ahead of us, the weather here was worse than in England! He opened his door and ran around, opening mine with a mock bow, I laughed along with him and kissed him gently before following him to the cliffs edge.

Below us was a huge feild that stretched on for miles, beautiful daisies and other flowers grazed the land, despite the freakish change in weather it was beautiful and summery, "It always seems to be Summer here" Reid said, obviously sensing my awe, "Its so peaceful and.. Ive never brought anyone here before, not even Tyler and the boys"

"So why am I here?"

"Because your you" he said simply, walking ahead, taking each naturally formed ridge one by one, I followed closely behind, admiring the beautiful colour of the rocks and the spectacular veiw before me, what seemed like miles off but was actually close up was a large hill and beyone that a beautifully blue and gleaming river surrounded by colourful flowers of all kinds, it was like something from a fairytale, in a way, my whole life had been since I had arrived, magic and beauty, the bad guys and the heroes, the knight in shining armour and of course the main, Love.

"What ar you thinking?" Reid asked after we had been trekking thorugh the feild for a while, I realised we were now on the top of the large hill looking down at the river, I also realised this place would be quite terrifying on a stormy, dark night.

"How amazing this place is, how amazing you are"

"I feel fully alive when Im here." he said "Alone and lonley, but alive, as if nothing can hurt me and everything will get so good, I come here to daydream, talk to the sky, my father, i come here to draw sometimes, listen to music, eat lunch" he paused and looked at me, "Laely Ive come here to think about you without having to be scared, This si the one place I can be me, I can really be me, Im not the Reid Garwin that everybody expects, When Im here I dont have to pretend."

"You dont have to pretend at all anymore Reid, Ill be there to let eveybody see the real you, Ill be there with you as long as you want me"

"The same goes for you, You dont have to be scared anymnore Kelly... I wont let Chase hurt you, I wont let anyone hurt you, ever, Im here as long as you need me." He fell back onto the hill and landed onto his back with a thud and a chuckle, I proceeded to do the same and he pulled me closeso he was behind my back holding me tightly, stroking my hair and kissing my shoulder every now and then.

"You know" he said quietly "I think when I ascend, If something happens... if I become addicted, Ill probably come here, that way Im not around Tyler, or the guys or you, I cant hurt anyone here."

"That wont happen Reid, I wont let it" Of course I didn't nknow how I would be able to stop it if it happened, but I would not stop searching until I found a way.

I felt his hand fumbling with the knot of the silk scarf behind my hair and it fell away, he placed his hand so that it fit over the handprint left my Chase exactly, "I cant heal you physically" he said "But you dont neeed this," he put the scarf into the pocket of his black jeans and said "Your beautiful even with this. This just adds to it"

I placed my hand over his and let my body relax, so close to his, this time in a gentle platonic way that we both loved, his hand was cool and soft against the burn and I knew he wasnt using, his touch heavenly, I needed this, I needed him and there was no way I would let him go, Not to Chase, Not to another girl, Not to a college and most importantly not to an addiction.

"Maybe Ill always need you Reid" I said quietly, but I knew he had heard me.

"Then Ill always be there"

I-

**Sorry bout the spelling mistakes its a tad late!**

**Disclaimer----- do I need to say it? whats the point in disclaimers anyway its OBVIOUS that i dont own them.... if i did i would be extrememley happy... **


	17. Love is selfless, even for Reid

**Always there**

**-**

**Chapter 17- Love is selfless**

**-**

**Thanks to my reveiwers and people on watch or faveroites you guys are great! =D**

**-**

**Kelly**

"How long have we been here?" I asked, my voice slicing the peaceful silence that surrounded us.

"A few hours" Reid replied squinting at his plain leather watch with a grin in my direction, "What do you want in life Kelly?" his voice was serious, "What do you see in your future?"

"Ummmm, I dont really know, I "

"Come on! What do you really want to do? What do you dream about?" I frowned and sighed and opted for the truth, I could trust Reid with my life, I already knew this from when he had stood up for me infront of Chase.

"I guess I want to write," I paused and tok in his reaction, expecting him to laugh, chuckle or smirk at my stupidity, "A novel, a real novel"

"Thats amazing" he smiled, "You have it all planned out?"

"I guess.. I was thinking, if everything goes right, Novel by twenty, ten novels by thirty, A little boy by twenty five, a big house, a gorgeous amazing husband, the perfect life." I immediatley felt foolish after saying this and felt my skin redden "I guess thats all just fantasy though"

"Why does it have to be fantasy?" he asked sitting up and wrapping his arms around his bent knees, looking down at me, all perfect and glowing in the sunlight "Why cant it be reality?"

"I dont know" I admitted, "Although I wanted it, I could just never believed that I could get it, then again I never believed in magic or powers, I thought bad guys and curses were all in the movies."

"There you have it... Nothings impossible" he said with another lovely grin.

"What about you?" I asked, and his grin dropped.

"I never really thought about it, I always thought that I'd be dead by my birthday, on my ascention, I never thought I would have a future, and then you came along, and now I dont know." he admitted, his eyes sad.

"Why did you think that?"

"Didnt I already tell you?"

I shook my head "I dont remember"

"I thought that I was going to die because everybody else did"

"I never"

"I know" he said quickly "But Caleb, Pogue, Tyler, especially Caleb, my mum, they all though it, they all voiced it, not Tyler hes too shy too scared of confrontation, but I could see it in his eyes, in all of their eyes, my mums scared me the most" he said sadly.

"Right. Because of your dad?"

"Yeah, He died when he was thirty five, by that time he looked eighty, felt eighty, but he still couldnt stop., we told everybody who didnt know about the covenant of silence that he walked out on us, he was always the excuse for my behaviour after that, but in truth Im just..."

"Scared?" I finished for him

"Im so scared"

I paused , how could i know what to say? then it came to me "We'll prove them wrong then"

I stood up and he looked at me quizically, "anyway, thats morbid and were having fun right?"

"Yeah we are"

I leaned forward and kissed him gently pulling him to his feeet.

"Then Tag! Your It!"

I laughed at his shocked expression and ran away laughing "And No Cheating!" I cried over my shoulder as he swiftly caught up.

**Chase**

Invisibilty, such a beautiful thing.

The girl ran past me, almost touched me, would have if I had not jumped away. Its a good thing the ground is not echoing or has pebbles or they would have known I was here.

It was a beautiful place and I hadn't expected the self proclaimed asshole to be this romantic. I had been watching them since the attack and it was only thanks to me that the girl had not dies of poisoning, I had considered doing it there and then when she was passed out and her little boyfreind was crying over her, yes crying, though Im sure he would never admit it. I had considered doing it after when they got closer than ever, I had considered doing it now, as they led together so happily and so blissfully anaware.

Then it had occured to me as the boy told her he would never let her get hurt, that maybe I could make this work.

He cared for her a hel of alot, even loved her, he would definitly do anything to keep her safe, so maybe I would snatch her, on the day of his ascentiong, much like I had with the lovely Sarah, torture her a bit, after all the bitch had fought back, even scratched me. After the torture, I would make Reid see just how much I could hurt her and I would until he willled me his powers, he would will me them, the thing with love is that it is selfless. You put the one you truly love before anything.

It would also be fun to watch them all afterwards, Kellys shredded unfixable heart, Calebs guilt that he did not kill me before,Pogues pain at always ripping the blonde and never believing him, Tylers agony and failing him as a freind and ultimatley the closest brother and not helping him, Sarah and Kates pain, the anguish of everyone who loved him.

Thats why I enjoyed keeping this girl around.

The more he loved her.

The quicker my job would be and the more fun I would have along the way.

I-

**Disclaimer----- What can I say? You dont always get the things you want.... I want them! (sulks away)**


	18. This is all I would ever want to know

**Always there**

**-**

**Chapter 18- This is all I would ever want to know**

**-**

**Thanks to my reveiwers and people on watch or faveroites you guys are great! =D**

**-**

**Kelly**

No matter what we did in that field I could not shake Reids words from my mind, _Im so scared, _fear was crippling and powerful and I wanted so much to say something, anything that could take it away.

But what could I do? What could I say? I could hardly do anything could I? He said that he hardly used at all now, and I belived him one hundred percent, but what if it wasn't enough? What if he was already addicted and wouldnt feel the true lure until he ascended? What if after everything I was going to loose him after all? Could I handle that? Could I go on?

To be honest I barely knew the kid but already even the thought of loosing him in some way, addiction or even if he just left me, seemed to rip a gaping whole across my heart and as cheesy as it sounds I could feel the overwhelming sensation to cry everytime the thought occured. I couldnt live without him.

In the short time I had known him he had changed my life, changed everything I was and all that I stood for, if I thought real hard then I could almost remember the shy creepily blonde girl who never fit in, now with him and his friends I was someone and I loved that girl, this was me. He was me. And if I was to die, these last few weeks being all I knew, I would be happy because this is all I would ever want to know. This was perfect.

Reid was standing a few feet away, still, staring out at the veiw, a small smile gracing his features, I had sat down a few minutes ago, panting for breath, I had not realised just how fast the boy was, and how much fitter than me, I guess it was the swimming, at least he had the good grace to be breathing slightly heavier than before, though not much.

"What are you thinkiing about?" I called to his still figure.

"About the future" he replied, returning to his seat next to me, I smiled and leaned my head on his shoulder, beckoning for him to continue, I was curious as to what he would do.

"I want to draw,"

"You draw?" I lifted my head again.

"Yeah, In my spare time, I paint too, Ive never shown anyone it never really fit the image" he admitted sheepishly.

"Why does there need to be an image? Why cant you just be Reid? You dont need to hide anymore" I said, barely thinking before the words left my mouth.

"I dont want to hide anymore, thats why I want draw, I want to do exhibitions and paint in the open and be known for it, I cant see myself being a lawyer like Caleb, or some kind of bike freak like Pogue, or a teacher like Tyler, or a model like Kate or a nurse like Sarah,"

"I can definitly see the model" I said placing an innocent kiss to his cheek as he snorted with laughter.

"I just mean, none of that is me, so thank you."

"For what?" I asked

"For making me realise"

"What else then? Pllanned it all out yet?"

"Yeah" he replied, "I want a kid, preferably a girl because they can't inherit powers but because of said powers it will definitly be a boy, only one though, and I want to be a great father and raise him not to use, but also to be just like you"

"Me? what about me?"

"Your great, kind and loving, beautiful, everything someone should aspire to be like" I smiled and kissed him again, softly.

"Your really not the ass everyone makes you out to be," I said, then when I saw his expression I quikly added, "I mean. I had no doubts! Its just when I first saw you, you ran into me, in the mist and fell over, and then shouted at me, and then people were telling me bad things about you, my room mate among others, but your so perfect and knowone else knows it, I feel like Im keeping the biggest secret in the world." I said breathlessly.

"Well, you dont have to anymore." I smiled and looked into his eyes and rested my forehead against his, our noses nearly touching.

"Good, Because I want everyone to know how great you are"

"They already know how _great_ I am!" he quipped.

I laughed, "Yeah they certainly do"

"Come on," he jumped u with one swift motion and pullled me up with him by the hand, "Lets walk to school, I dont feel like calling Tyler, I feel like walking" I agreed readily, still feeling a little jittery from the bumpy ride here, though it was hours ago now.

We walked slowly and I wanted to talk but couldn't find the words to convey my thoughts at this time, the silence gave me time to think, and despite the happiness that I could feel radiating from myself and Reid, those same three words kept popping into my head, even as we struggled over roungh ground on the hill and he laughed at me as I fell, I could still hear his voice in my head.

_"Yeah, He died when he was thirty five, by that time he looked eighty, felt eighty, but he still couldnt stop., we told everybody who didnt know about the covenant of silence that he walked out on us, he was always the excuse for my behaviour after that, but in truth Im just..."_

_"Scared?"_

_"Im so scared"_

I-

**Woah major fluff =O try not to be too sick guys! however I did bring back the one liners just for those who reveiwed and said they liked them so thanks guys!**

**Enjoy though!**

**xxx**

**Disclaimer----- I have this boyfreind.... hes blonde, rather sexy, looks a hell of alot like reid.... then of course I wake up! Devooood!**


	19. Realisation

**Always there**

**-**

**Chapter 19- Realisation.**

**-**

**Thanks to my reveiwers and people on watch or faveroites you guys are great! =D**

**-**

**Kelly**

**Almost a month later.**

"You look tired" Clarrissa commented as I shut our dorm door behind me and slumped onto my bed.

"I am" I sighed snuggling into my soft pillows breathing in the Jasmine scent of my softener, glad I had paid extra for my own and not the scentless stuff the school provided us with. "Hows Reid?" she asked, seemingly genuinly interested.

I sighed, that wasn't right "Clarrissa? What was your cats name again? The one back home was it Borris?" I asked, the first stupid thought that came to my head, I cringed as she said "What? I dont have a cat back home?"

"Oh yeah, must of been someone else I meant to ask then" I breathed a huge sigh of releif, if she were really Chase then surely she would have gotten that answer wrong, unless he could read minds too? I froze at that thought, could they read minds? Oh no! What if they could? Reid would have known all along that I was truly, madly an deeply in love with him. I opened my eyes and backtracked, Did I mean that? Of course I did, I was in love with him, there was no denying it, if I hadn't realised before I would have the moment he spoke those dreaded words, _"Im so scared"_ the other day.

"Your crazy you know that? Who would name a cat Borris? and you never answered my question... How is Reid?" she asked more slowly as if I would not quite understand her.

"Hes fine, He's wonderful" I sighed with a smile and I heard her gag behind me, "Oh God!" she cried, "Who he have you anymore whipped?Are you so deaf to what weve all told you? This time last year on his seventeenth birthday he slept with two different girls and made out with who knows how many more?"

I sat up, my eyes wide, tears springing to them immediatley, "What did you say?"

"He slept with..."

"No! Before that! When?"

"This time last year his birthday. Its tomorrow." she said frowning, "Listen Kelly, I know your totally smitten but once he gets bored of you he'll drop you like a ton of bricks, he..." I had stopped listening, I didn't care what she thought, or anyone else for that matter, Reid and I were happy, constantly together, with his brothers and Sarah and Kate, living, laughing an loving every moment, the hand marks that Chase had left had faded to almost nothing but a tiny pink outline, after a few weeks they had stopped searching for answers after deciding that if it were bad we would have known before now, they had decided it was nothing but a threat. Reid, Pogue and Caleb, though Reid more because he was next to ascend could sometimes feel him using, some of the nights I stayed in Reids dorm with him he would shoot from his sleep, glistening with sweat with the news that Chase was using again somewhere and inevitably ageing too. The last few days had been hectic, nobody had stopped, Reid and I especially, picnics, parties, anything to keep us moving and until now that had not seemed like anything other than having an extremley excitable and energetic boyfriend.

Now it came to me, the odd glance between my friends when they though I couldnt see, hardly ever mentioning Chase unless they felt him use, the last mention was when Reid had admitted he had felt Chase using when we were playing tag in the field, but he had not mentioned it because he did not want to upset me. There had been no more talk of ascention or death or addiction and as far as I was aware none of the sons were using either. I now realised that they had been keeping me distracted.

"Kell? You okay? I didnt mean to upset you I just,"

"It's fine" I said roughly leaping from the bed and slamming the door behind me, I wasn't in the mood for caring that I may have upset my roommate right now, I would sort that out later, make some excuse, right now I felt sick to the bone, betreayed and broken, they had hidden things from me for my safety of course, they would never lie to hurt me, Reid especially, but the truth hit me as if I had crossed the road infront of a speeding truck. Everything hurt, my bones, my skin , my head, everything tingled.

Tomorrow Reid turned eighteen.

Tomorrow Reid ascended.

Tomorrow, if we had been to late to stop him using, to stop the addiction, was the beginnning of the end.

Tomorrow I would loose Reid.

I-

**Sorry its so short guys! but reveiw anyways this is mostly just a filler really =D**

**xxx**

**xxx**

**Disclaimer----- I have this boyfreind.... hes blonde, rather sexy, looks a hell of alot like reid.... then of course I wake up! Devooood!**


	20. Tomorrow

**Always there**

**-**

**Chapter 20- Tomorrow**

**-**

**I am sooo sorry I have taken so long to update all of my stories and promise to try and do so more frequently =]**

**Reid**

-

_Tomorrow is the day I ascend_. I couldn't help thinking it as I watched the guys with Sarah, Kate was still in her dorm, hungover, Pogue had informed me earlier that day. I was sat to the side waiting for Kelly, we hadnt told her of the importance tomorrow, she had never known the exact date of my birthday only that it was this month, we had done all we could to distract her, to keep her mind off of it, and as far as I knew it had worked as she hadn't mentioned anything bad in a while and had smiled and laughed much more frequently.

We had barely seen or heard from Chase, only the occasional feeling of him using, but he had showed no more interest in us, or most importantly in Kelly, though it was an unspoken thought that it would not last forever, especially as one question kept lingering in my mind.

What the hell had he done to her that night?

The hand prints on her neck were still there, barely visible but still there, nothing had happened as a repercution, there was no pain, no nightmares, nothing, which while it seemed like a good thing - could only be bad, that - and the lack of contact from Chase seemed ominous and unnerving.

"Reid!" Caleb called, "Where's Kellly at? We want to get going!"

"She'll be here soon!" I called back, we were going to Nicky's, kind of a last time thing if everything were to end badly, though they said it was a random choice I couldnt help seeing it as a way of saying goodbye, but I wasnt about to think about it, it still scared me to imagine the future.

I stood up to the sound of soft footsteps behind me and instictively smiled at the sight of Kelly, all pale skin and blonde hair and big blue eyes. Complete beauty and the one thing that made me feel truly happy and - what was it? - Complete?

"Hey," I said "Your late"

"Yeah," she hesitated, blinked, drew a breath and continued "yeah, I had an argument with Clarrissa and ....uh.... I stormed out and then realised I wasn't changed and went back" she bit her bottom lip and then smiled, though it did not completely meet her eyes. I frowned, she never smiled unless she truly meant it, her smiles always reached her eyes and lit up her face.

"Did something happen?" I asked in a low voice noticing that the others were now watching and gesturing impatiently for us to go to them. She knew immediately what I meant and quickly shook her head, "No. No Nothing, I just dont feel so good, Im tired, we've been really busy lately"

"Yeah," I pulled her close and hugged her, kissing the top of her head, something I found myself doing alot lately without thinking about it.

It must have been my imagination but I could have sworn that she stiffened slightly, not too noticably but there nonetheless. Weird. Something definitly seemed to be wrong.

"Hey guys!" she called, just loud enough for them to hear as if noticing them for the first time though their shouts and cries had been plenty loud enough to wake the entire campus had it been nighttime. She began forward ahead of me, not reaching for my hand or arm like usual, infact she seemed to be walking much faster as if trying to get away from me, this thought was quickly replaced by one of astonishment in which I wondered about my sanity after realising I had not only analysed her walk but the speed of it too, can anyone say stalker?

"Hey Tyler, guys" I heard her say though her voice seemed to lack its usual excitement, maybe there was nothing wrong, maybe i was going crazy? Or maybe the fact that I tomorrow I could loose her forever meant that tings seemed different today. Maybe she knew? I hoped not, we meant to keep the whole ascention secret until it was over and then if all went well afterwards we would tell her and endure her reaction, if it did not go well, then the others would have to deal with it as I probably wouldnt be around to do so myself.

_"How do you think it'll feel for us? huh? When your addicted? When your ageing to quickly for us to stop it? How will we feel when your not you anymore? When all you can think about is the power?You'll want more power Reid, you know how you'll get that? Tyler. You'll ascend and be much more powerful than him, he was always the weakest anyway, if by some chance you get past Pogue and I, he'll be the first one you go after... he either wills you his power or you kill him, that's how it was with Chase, either way your best freind, Your BROTHER! Dies. Do you want that Reid?"_

_"I would never hurt Tyler!"_

_"But you would, If you wanted more, you would do anything. You know as well as I do that it's like a drug Reid, My dad...Your dad... They found out the hard way, we can't be the same"_

_"I would never hurt you guys"_

_"But maybe you would hurt Sarah? Or Kate? Hell even Kelly, she's freinds with Tyler right? Tyler wouldn't let anyone get hurt and you would play on that Reid, Im not saying it would be you, It would be someone else, the monster inside of all of us, that craves more and more power"_

_"I'm not a killer," _

_"But you'll become one if you get addicted, so will we"_

_"What?" _

_"If your a danger Reid, like Chase was, especially if you go after Tyler, or anyone else, We'll have to kill you"_

_"I would want you to if it happens, Don't waste any time, Don't give me the chance to get to Tyler, or anyone else, if it happens kill me straight away."_

"Wheres Kate?" I heard her ask Sarah who had swiftly moved to her and taken her arm marching her in front of the others who were hanging back for me. "Shes going to meet us there later, she overdid it last night" Sarah informed her with a giggle though Kelly barely even nodded in reply.

_"If your a danger Reid, like Chase was, especially if you go after Tyler, or anyone else, We'll have to kill you"_

_"I would want you to if it happens, Don't waste any time, Don't give me the chance to get to Tyler, or anyone else, if it happens kill me straight away."_

"Dude? You okay? You there?" Tyler asked waving a hand in front of my face with a confused smile, Caleb and Pogue stood behind him smiling too. "Yeah" I replied, nodding vaguely, What if I died? If Caleb and Pogue had to kill me? Could they really do it? Of course they could if I was a threat to the people they loved, the people that I love. Could I really hurt them? Sarah and Kate? Caleb and Pogue? Two boys who were the same as me yet different in so many ways? Tyler? My best freind and brother? Kelly? Could I or Would I ever hurt her? On purpose? I was in love with her no doubt but could the power blind me that badly? Could I hurt the ones I love?

**xxx**

**this is a small filler the next chapter will be up soon. thanks to everyone for tyor reveiws and support =]**

**Disclaimer----- I would happily own them if i had the choice but unfortunately i dont =[[**


	21. Pretending that everything is okay

**Always there**

**-**

**Chapter 21- Pretending that everything is okay.**

**-**

**I am sooo sorry I have taken so long to update all of my stories and promise to try and do so more frequently =] Im just starting college so everything is a bit hectic right now!**

**Kelly**

-

Nicky's was busy as usual, mostly students from school but some other people who were just passing through, I could tell my companions were nervous, they all seemed skittish and were trying much to hard to make conversation and crack jokes. Watching them with my new knowledge I could hardly believe that I had not recognised it myself, they were so different, much more quiet and the boys kept exchanging long, knowing glances that made my spine tingle, I could also tell that Reid was unhappy, I didn't want to ignore him, of course I didn't, I didn't want to be mad, infact I wasn't mad, I was terrified, sad and I felt betrayed but I wasn't mad at him.

I needed him to be safe and I needed to feel like he needed me, I knew it was insecure and stupid but he could have told me! I could have been there, I could only imagine how he's been feeling over the past weeks and days, scared as his impending ascension drew nearer and nearer, yet he kept a brave face constantly, he never let me see him unhappy.

This whole time I'd been blissfully floating as he fell deeper and deeper into his fear and I never noticed a thing. No. I wasn't mad at him! I was mad at myself.

"Kelly? You okay?" Sarah asked as I stared across the table at Reid, who had deliberatly sat the farthest away ffrom me and was now frowning into his beer glass.

I shook my head sadly and glanced at her worried face, then returned my gaze to Reid who had not moved.

"You wanna take a walk outside for a bit?" she asked gently putting her arm around my shoulders, I nodded and slid around the table, making my way past Pogue, Caleb and Tyler who were playing pool, this time Reid had not joined them, I heard Reids muffled voice and turned to see him stood up talking to sarah animatedly, who nodded and said, her voice a little louder, "I'll be with her Reid"

He sighed and returned to his seat sullenly staring once again at his beer, I felt my heart constrict at his sadness but carried on towards the door.

"Did you two have a fight? You've barely spoken to one and other all evening." Sarah said before we'd even opened the door.

The outside air was refreshingly cool and the alley was darker than the sythetic lights inside, I shook my head and replied, "I know it's his birthday tomorrow."

"Kelly i..."

"Why didn't anyone tell me? I had to find out from my roommate that my boyfriend turns eighteen tomorrow, not only that but he ascends to higher powers too, Oh! And he may just be addicted to the ones he already has and die and/or try and kill us all!"

"Don't yell Kelly, I was just following orders, so was Kate."

"Why? Why Sarah? I could've, I, What was the plan Huh? What about when he ascends? What was I supposed to do then?"

"We, we weren't going to tell you, Kate and I were supposed to take you out, have a, a girly night, keep your mind away from anything related, and then when it was all over they were going to tell you, I , " she stammered.

"When it was all over?" I asked, my back pressing hard against the cold brick wall.

"When he had ascended, when they knew for certain that he wasn't... that he was okay"

"Wasn't what? Addicted?"

She hesitated, then "Yes."

I slid down the wall, by bum hitting the gravely floor hard and put my head in my knees, "What if he was addicted?" I whispered, "What if they couldn't save him?"

"I dont know"

"Would they have, would I have seen him again? What if everything we've done isn't enough to stop the addiction? What if they'd lost him, what if everything that was Reid dissapeared and I wasn't there? What if I didn't get to say goodbye?" I sobbed.

"Kelly" Sarah said soothingly, rubbing my arm gently, "Reid hasn't used, for a ong time since he met you, Caleb thinks he'll be okay"

"But Caleb doesn't know everything Sarah!" I cried, "He could be wrong! I have to be there Sarah! I have to."

"I know honey, I'll tell you what, I'll tell Caleb you know! And that you'll be there, infact I'll tell him we'll all be there! You me and Kate! It's not their private little club anymore." she stood and held her hand out to me.

"I think I'll stay out here for a bit, could you send Reid out?"

"Sure thing"

"And Sarah. Thanks" She nodded and pushed back through the door, loud music breifly peircing the alleyways silence before the heavy door closed behind her.

After a few minutes I felt a warm hand on my shoulder "Kelly?" I nodded, though I knew he knew it was me.

"Im sorry" he said sliding down beside me, "I should've told you I just didn't want to frighten you"

"I know" I mumbled as he wrapped his arms around me, I could feel the salty tears welling in my eyes and felt to tired to try and stop them. Why shouldnt I cry?

"I just wish you had've I could have carried this burden with you" I said, "I need you Reid, all of you, your likes, your dilikes, your fears, everything"

"I know," he nuzzled his chin into my hair and pulled me closer and we sat there for some time, wrapped together in the cold alleyway, just together.

**xxx**

**Disclaimer----- If I did own them I would be writing a sequel movie not a freaking fanfiction! Why havent they made a sequel?! =S I think Im gonna find the makers and torture them until they do and then when filming is complete Ill kidnap the male cast! Genius! Whose with me????**


	22. Into the trap

**Always there - Reid Garwin/OC**

**-**

**Chapter 22- Into the trap**

**-**

**=O OMG! Im soooo sorry!!!! I really am! I completely negelected Reid and Kelly!! =(. =O Im an awful person! I truly am! Ive been so busy with college but now we've broken up for holidays Im gonna HOPEFULLY complete this =) Yay! Im so sorry! Please reveiw! Itll spur me on cause Ive got it all planned out =).**

**-**

**Kelly**

For the rest of the night, I could barely let Reid from my sight, it was as if he went more then ten feet from me I would never see him again. I was no longer mad. Nor was I scared. I didn't realy feel anything other than overwhelming love every time Reid looked at me or smiled at me. He seemed okay and the group was no longer akward now that I was aware of the situation. It was as if everything went back to normal, as if there was nothing strange about the group, as if the four boys werent actually warlocks with powers that could take over their lives at any moment, to the outside world we were just a normal group of teenagers and tonight, that was what we had decided to be, teenagers in a birthday celebration.

"This song rocks!" Sarah cried dragging Caleb to the dancefloor, Kate and Pogue following close behind them all of them smiling widely and laughing as they moved to the beat.

"Sure you dont want to dance?" Reid whispered in my ear, his breathe

making the skin below my ear raise with goosebumps.

"Im sure," I said, "But you can if you want, I dont mind."

"No, I just want to stay with you" I smiled and kissed him softly.

"Good" He wrapped his strong arms around my torso and I snuggled back into him, I saw my room mate come in with a few freinds behind her, she acknowledged me with a small nod, though she didnt really look at me, nor did she acknowledge Reid right behind me. "She still doesnt like me huh?" Reid grinned.

"No, she doesn't know the real you."

"Or maybe she does, and your just special."

"I hope so"

He pecked my neck and I shivered, he always did stuff like that when he wanted to change the subject, usually changing it to something to do with sex. "Stop it" I giggled as he nuzzled into the sensitive spot in my neck, "Reid!" I hissed as he spun me around and climbed on top of me, "Reid" I pushed him onto the floor and sat up laughing, I could see Tyler taking his seat after returning from the bar, putting drinks onto the table, "Reid!" he called, "This is a public place man!"

"Wait til you got someone this beautiful" he replied climbing up off of the floor and frowning as some people at the bar laughed at him, he glared at me, his beautiful eyes two small slits.

"Im sorry" I grovvelled, "I didn't mean it!" I hot up and ran around the other side of the table past Tyler who was stll laughing.

"You better run!" he cried launching after me.

I sprinted onto the dancefloor "Gotta go!" I cried to Sarah and the others "Im dead!"

They laughed as I pushed through the exit and Reid scrambled after me, highfiving Pogue.

"Wait!" Reid cried after me, I turned, running backwards and I saw as his eyes changed, they widened and he looked scared for a while.

"Kelly, stay still" he said.

"Oh yeah, your funny Reid, not gonna work."

"Kelly!" he cried, his eyes turning black, exactly the same time that something wrapped around my neck, the same time the now barely visible handprint on my neck started to burn and sting, the same time everthing around me swirled and blurred, the same time I found myself no longer in the carpark, the same time I found my self in a dark, empty field face to face with a cruelly smiling Chase.

-

**xxx**

**Only a quick one as its late and Im up early tomorrow for a funeral so i will upload tomorrow night or saturday at the latest.**

**Disclaimer----- If I did own them I would be writing a sequel movie not a freaking fanfiction! Why havent they made a sequel?! =S I think Im gonna find the makers and torture them until they do and then when filming is complete Ill kidnap the male cast! Genius! Whose with me????**

**I WANT A SEQUEL! NOW!!**


	23. Drowning

**Always there - Reid Garwin/OC**

**-**

**Chapter 23- Drowning**

**-**

**Two in a row... am I forgiven for the neglect yet? XD**

**-**

**Kelly**

"Hey! I was wondering when you would visit me again" he said cheerfully. I could hear my heart pounding in my ears, hear the flow of blood through my body as if waves were crashing next to me, I could feel my lips trembling so I bit down on my tongue, determined that he would not find out just how scared I was.

"You look great, I always wondered how you got your hair that colour? I'd love mine to be that colour, what do you think?" he asked, grabbin a clump of hair and yanking me towards him, I yelped as he held it to his head so it looked like it was his, I could feel strands ripping from my head and felt the tears building in the corner of my eyes.

"Yeah I think so" he said as if actuallly mulling over it as he released my hair and i stumbled back from the force.

He put his hands on his forehead and ran them back over his head, the hair that emerged from under his hands was an identical colour to mine. What was he doing? "How does it look? Good?"

"Why do it?" I plucked up the courage to ask, maybe I could get to him somewway, maybe we would all be okay. "Why kill yourself by using so much? You dont need to, you could buy hairdye, drive everywhere, make your own food, you dont need magic."

"Its not magic!" He roared, "This isnt Harry Potter! Its a fucking curse!"

"Then stop, you can, Reid managed to"

"Reid is a pussy! Hes scared! Of everything. Its a curse because its so damn beautiful that a weaker man couldnt handle it, but me, and Caleb, we got double the power we should have and we can handle. Were not weak."

"What are you talking about?" I replied, "Of course your weak. Caleb is strong because he has the power but he wont let it take him over, he doesnt use, he doesnt need to. Your weak because your completely dependent on it."

I cried out as a black ball of energy hit me in the stomouch, I hadn't even noticed his black eyes and the energy emerging from his palm.

"You wanna know a secret?" he laughed as I struggled to sit up, gripping my stomouch, "Do you feel that?" he asked as the burn on my neck started to throb and burn. I whimpered but refused to give him the satisfaction of my tears.

"See, at first I thought Id just hurt you, you know itll burn everytime Im around, the usual movie crap. But then I thought maybe I could make your boyfreind come quicker by making him feel everything you do, all I have to do, is click my fingers and he feels everything you do, every little pain, maybe hell come find you qucker that way what do you say?"

"No. He wont come" I lied, though we both knew full well that he would, right now the fact that Reid loved me was a curse. Of course he still hadn't told me he loved me but I knew and vice versa, I realised the moment his face crumpled as everything swirled, I noticed the way he stiffened and angered eveytime my name was mentioned in the same sentance as Chases, the way he would wrap a protective arm around me if another boy even looked at me.

And now. Because of that, he would find me, and he would die trying to save me.

He would use his power to fight Chase and everything we worked for would be finished, he would enjoy it again, the rush of using, and when he ascended it would all be over, either he would die straight away or he would try to hurt someone and Caleb and the boys would have to end it.

"He wont come." I repeated.

"Now we both know thats a lie dont we" he said smugly.

"He wont, he doesnt care about me, I was just sex to him."

He laughed, loudly, and it echoed around the dark field, I hated it here and longed for Reids secret place.

"Oh, really, well then Ill just have to let you go, go on, off you go, run!" he chirped, I scrambled to my feet and sprinted off, I had no idea what direction I was going in, i was too dark to see anything other than outlines, and I tripped over more than once, my hands splaying in front of me, and landing wrist deep in mud, When had it rained? It hadnt had it? Of course, Chase could do what he wanted, why not make it a little more difficult for me to run?

I ran for what seemed like ages, slipping in the mud which seemed to grow deeper the further I went until I found myself up tp my knees, barely able to lift my legs to take more steps.

I fell again, barey able to lift myself up, the mud reaching my elbows and rising, I wrestled to pull myself up, sturuggling and sinking further into the mud, it was like quick sand, I felt myself falling and my face sinking further towards the dark mud, "Help me!" I screamed loudly, "Help!" I cried again as I slipped furhter into the mud, I was going to die here and they would never find my body, my face slapped into the wet gloop and I sucked in a last breathe before I completely submerged, I didnt know which was was up, or down, where I was going, I kept my eyes squeezed shut against the mud as I sank deeper, I ad never been a good swimmer so I ws never able to hold my breathe for long, I knew this was it, I was dying, my chest burning and my head throbbing as the mud closed in around me, closer and closer.

And as I fell deeper and I felt everyting go funny, like I wasn't completely there anymore, like I was somehow no longer in my body, I could have sworn that I heard laughter, but behind it, just behind it I heard an anguished roar that slightly resembled my name.

-

**xxx**

**Hehe! thanks for the reivews girlies! =] ****AnnabelleLee13194, GeorgiaGirl2010 and DanaO1230 ****who informed me there may be a 2010 sequel (=O still screaming here) and is also in on my plan to kidnap the male cast XD**

**Also... No the last chapter wasnt a cliffhanger to start a sequel, ecause I belive that sequels are too much effort for you readers who may not realise there is a sequel and wont get the end, happened to me once, was not happy. So no sequel, though maybe later when ive finished if i get some more ideas =]**

**Disclaimer----- Why do we put disclaimers? Tis kind of obvious I dnt own them If i did i would be spending my time with them, not writing about them. =[ sad times.**


	24. On Reids side

**Always there - Reid Garwin/OC**

**-**

**Chapter 24- On Reids side.**

**-**

**Three! I - am - on - a - roll !!!!! =D**

**-**

**Caleb**

We didn't know what was happening, one minute both Kelly and Reid ran past us laughing, he was chasing after her and they looked happy and care free, a few minutes later Reid came running in panting, eyes wide and we, having returned to the table, assumed he had caught her and the game had been flipped, now he was the prey, of course, we had no idea how right we were.

"Hey, man!" Tyler cried slopping his beer over his lap and laughing at himself.

"She's gone!" he roared as he reached the table, closer to me, I stood up, feeling uneasy, something was wrong.

"She's gone!" he cried again, tripping slightly, I caught his forearms between my hands, "Reid, Slow down." I commanded in my most authoratiative voice, calmly, though at the sight of his face I was panicing also, his eyes were wild, his fface more pale than I had ever seen it, his pupils were dilated, his blue eyes shifting from me, to Tyler, to me, to Sarah and back again.

"Reid."

"Shes gone" his voice sounded broken, shattered.

Tyler stood up, his face lined, and voice laced with concern asked, "Did she break up with you man?"

"No, no.." he stammered, wildly shaking his head side to side, "She dissapeared... she.. Chase." It was as if everything went slow motion when his name was mentioned, Reids face dropped, he looked completly broken, Tylers eyes widened and his mouth dropped open, Sarah, Kate and Pogue launched from their seats in unison, and everyones face fell into the same expression with the same look in their eyes, a look that read we failed. I knew what they were thinking, We would have to save her, Reid would have to, want to, need to, and if he didn't die he would become addicted and die eventually anyway, one ay or anotherm whether he aged to quickly or he trid to hurt one of us and we would have to end it for him, which was my biggst fear. Could I end my freinds life? Sure he was an arrogant asshole, at least he was before Kelly. Kelly. Could we let her die? Of course not. There was no way we could leave her to the merc of Chase, what as he doing to her? Was he hurting her? Was she dead already? Was that his plan? Hurt her, kill her? Take from Reid the one thing he truly loved, make him so angry he would use to get revenge, or broken enough to will away his powers in order to join her in death?

"Caleb?" I heard my girlfreinds voice say, then I realised that we were stood outside, in the alley that only a while ago Reid and I had fought in, new glass crates were stacked against the same wall. I don't even know how we had gotten inside, though I noiced that Reid was sat against the wall, his head between his legs which were too weak to hold up his body, Tyler was next to him, looking broken himself, over the time he had become good freinds with Kelly, we all had. He had his hand on Reids shoulder, and looked like he was about to cry. Kate, was crying, small little sobs into Pogues chest, Pogue whos eyes were fixed on me, questions, probably the same as mine, evident in his stare, Sarah was looking at me also, "Caleb, I said what do we do?"

That was when I realised, they were counting on me, all of them in their own way were depending on me, Pogue and Tyler, counting on me to be strong, to be the leader I was always supposed to be, Sarah and Kate counting on me to walts over to wherever Chase was and bring their freind home, and Reid, though he would never say it, counted on me the most, not just now, but always, he knew that when he used I would tell him off and he would stop for a while, I was like the cork in his bottle and though he found me annoying I stopped him spilling over, of course since Kelly had arrived she had slowly replaced me, now she was gone he needed me to rush back to stop him from loosing it, he was counting on me to save the love of his life, but also to save him too.

"What do we do?" Sarah repeated, and I notced that now a teary eyes Kate and Tyler were alspo watching on me, Reid stil had his head on his knees, he obviously felt sick and I was instantly reminded of how I felt when Chase had taken Sarah, and I d only known her a few weeks, Reid was in love with Kelly and that probably made it all the more difficult.

I turned away from them, I could barely handle the waiting, the trth was I had no idea, I walked up the alleyway, out of earshot and I knew Pogue would follow, he always did, he was of course the right hand man. "You dont know do you, what to do?" he asked

I shook my head, "No, I dont know whats happening, I dont know if Kellys okay, for all we know he's" I glanced towards the others, they wern't listening, they were all concentrating on Reid. "For all we know he's already killed her, to make Reid use in anger or even to will his power away"

"That would kill him"

"Would he want to live without Kelly? She's it for him Pogue, we can all see it, he'll never find anyone like her and you can see by the way that they look at each other she wont either, his fathers dead, his mother doesn want to know, I cant even remember the last time she was in the country, Kellys the only one, outside of us, who makes him feel loved, you think hell be able to go on without her? If he doesnt die, he'll use, he's always been unstable with his powers, either way he goes."

"Calm down Caleb," Pogue put a reassuring hand on my shoulder, though there was nothing reassurng about it, "We'll work something out"

We were silent for a minute then we heard a deafening roar from the others, we sprinted to them, Reid was doubled over clutching at his stomouch, "What the hell" he cried, cringing in pain.

"What happened?" Pogue and asked in union, both helping sit on his butt roperly. The girls and Tyler shook their heads, confusion evident on each face.

"I dont know, It's like someone just punched me, or, or used on me" the blonde stammered, breathing heavily.

"What?" I asked but before anyone could even think of an answer, Reids face changed, reddened, his eyes widened again and his body began to shake, not as if he were angry but hugely, his whole body rippling, he fell to the floor too quick for anyone to catch him. His head thudded to the groud but he showed no reaction to the pain, his body jumped and shook and I heard Kate cry "He's having a fit!" Thats not right, when has Reid ever had a fit?

His blue eyes rolled back into his head, and he sounded like he was choking, his skin wa burning red, he couldnt breathe.

"He's suffocating" Tyler whispered, stepping back, horror filled hsi face.

"How?" I mumbled, as he shot from the ground, as if someone had ripped him up, taking a huge gulp of air and faling back to the ground panting and coughing, the others rushed to help him, and as they did I saw something peculiar poking from the neck of his shirt and over his neck, a handprint, glowing orange, and then it hit me. I realised, figured it out.

"I know whats happening" I said and all eyes, even Rieds, all panicked, turned to me once again.

-

**xxx**

**Thanks for reveiwng guys. wanna know something hilarious... well not hilarious for me... I just wrote this entire chapter with Kellys name as Hannah.... the character from my Criminal minds story who is with Spencer Reid, but hes called reid throughout so i get them mixed up =[ and then I had to go through it changing her name..bad times..tis rather funny though lols!! =]**

**Disclaimer----- No.**


	25. Search for her, Reid

**Always there - Reid Garwin/OC**

**-**

**Chapter 25- Search for her, Reid.**

**-**

**Four in this amount of time is magic for me lol!**

**-**

**Reid**

The pain had been awful as it hit my stomouch, but I had felt it many times before, so it didnt effect me as much as it should have, however the pain, my burning lungs, breaking throat, had been almost unbearable, feeling my self drowning, my head pounding and thumping, dispite there being no water or any substance to make it do so. I felt weak and sick and still the only thing on my mind was Kelly, what was that bastard doing to her? Where was she? Was there anyway that she could come out of this unharmed? I did not care about me, if given the choice- her or me- I would chose to save her everytime, I would die a thousand painful deaths if it meant she would be okay, I would more than happily stand here now and will him my power if it meant that she could go on and live the life she deserves.

I had heard Caleb say that he knew what was going on and I heard him explain that the handprint on Kellys neck that Chase had left that night was some kind of conection and he was linking it to me, and I was feeling everything that she was. The pain i had felt was her suffering. The thought angered me, more than anything ever had, not Aaron Abbot starting a fight, not Caleb beating on me or complaining about me using, nothing had ever pissed me off so badly. I roared and slammed my fist in the wall, roaring again, this time in agony as I eld my scraped and swelling hand to my chest.

"Reid! Dammit! Be careful! It could happen the other way around too!" Caleb said though he wasn't sure.

I immediately felt guilty, I would never knowingly put her in harms way or hurt her, if I hurt myself now she might feel it too, it broke my heart knowing that right at this moment I was too far away to protect her from that monster. I would kill him if it was the last thing I did and somehow I knew that either way it would be.

"So how do we find her?" I heard Tylers voice ask, I thought that maybe if that was the last thing I herd Tyler say in my lifetime I would be happy, he was my homeboy and of course I loved him, out of all my brothers, he was the only one who truly was, even if we were not connected by the power then we would still be best freinds. I would die before I hurt him. Though of course, I had hurt him so many times, everytime I called him a name, or everytime i pushed him aside or argued with him, I swore to myself that if we all survived I would change how I treated him.

I couldn't help but think that about Kelly too, I had said I would never deliberately harm her, yet I had, everyday I was putting her in harms way, every time I used, everytime I got angry and just everyday that I was with her while Chase was alive endangered her. Everyday I grew closer to my ascention without the certainty I would make it drew nearer to hurting her.

"I think I got something" Caleb said with uncertainty in his voice.

My head shot up "What?" my voice cracked as I asked it.

"You two are connected, you feel wat shes feeling" and I realised that right n ow I felt okay, thank God. "So we have to assume that it works both ways, that she will feel what you feel right?"

A few of them around me nodded, I just stared and I felt Sarah wrap her arms around my shoulders, "So maybe, if you really concentrate, maybe you can see her, see where she is?"

"You think that will work?" Pogue asked.

Caleb shrugged and replied "We can only hope" They turned to me and I asked "How do I do it?"

"Think of her and only her, Youll probably have to use, even though your so close to ascention, I would do it but Your more connected to her than any of us, in so many ways."

"I dont care about ascention, all I care about is making her safe" I said honestly and I could tell by their faces that they believed it.

I slid down the wall and crossed my arms over my chest and scrunched my eyes, after a while I growled, "I cant do it! All I an see is Chase!"

"Think of something in the past, before Chase took her"

"All I can see is her face as she grabbed her, " I knew my voice sounded heavy even as I promised myself I wouldn't cry, not because I was to hard to but because it just would not help anyone.

"Think back Reid, Remember, things you did together, things you laughed at, jokes, movies, anything, Search for her, Reid!" Caleb pushed.

I closed my eyes again and thought of her, only her, her smile, her white hair as it blew in the wind, how it whipped around her face, how it looked when she woke up in the morning knotted and tusseled but still beautiful. How she looked when she stepped out of the shower in her dorm (she had one of the rooms with an ensuite) wrapped in a towel, the shock on her face as she noticed me leaning against the door frame with a smirk on my face and her voice as she cried "were you watching me" before I walked towards her laughing and kissed her. I thought of her body, lithe and slim, how it looked naked, with a sheen of sweat bathed in lamplight when we spent the nights together, the way she snuggled against me when we were done, I thought of her laugh, twinkling and light and so quick to burst forth. I thought of one of our many days at our secret place, mainly one day, not long ago now, it had been raining all day but she had wanted to go anyway, there were no trees for shelter so as soon as we had arrived we were soaked to the bone and the ground below us was slippery, she had been holding tightly to my hand and slipped and we had both fallen to the floor, mud splashing all around us. I felt myself smile at this and heard one of the girls whisper "He really loves her" Yes I do, i thought and when I find her, when shes safe, Ill tell her.

Then I saw another feild, I didn't know this one, but she was there lying on the floor and at first I thought she was smiling, but as I got closer I realised she was grimacing, clutching her stomouch in the same place as me and breathing heavily, the handprint on her chest glowing red and her eyes bloodshot. Then I saw him above her, grinning like the Cheshire cat, and I wanted to scream, cry, shout and then I realised.

"I know where she is!"

-

**xxx**

**Please keep reveiwng guys! Woul be great if I could reach the hundreds that would be my first stgory that did that =]]] Thanks to those who do =] plus if you still like Reid you should check out my one shot I did called - Sometimes I have this nightmare- ti of the lovely Reid obvi! =]**

**Disclaimer----- No.**


	26. Please Don't!

**Always there - Reid Garwin/OC**

**-**

**Chapter 26- Please Dont!**

**-**

**FIFTH =] Please more people reveiw cus I have no idea how Im doing, I know I kept you waiting far too long but pleeease =]**

**-**

**Kelly**

As I led on the ground, panting, throat still burning, in agony, I found myself wishing he had let me die, I knew the longer I was alive the more chance there was that Reid and the others would find me, I were to die they could concentrate on helping Reid before dealing with Chase at all.

But as long as I was alive they were all at risk, I already knew I would not make it from this place alive, the last thing I wanted was for Reid or one of the others to be lying in a body bag identical to mine when we were found.

Another thing that I realised as Chase rambled away to himself, or to me though I had stopped listening, was that he had not been lying about the connection between Reid and I, knowing Reid I oviously knew his anger and what he did when angry, other than using that is. I knew he punched things, never people, other than Aaron Abott of course, he hit walls, slammed his fist onto tables, beds anything, though mainly he hit walls, the moment my fist started burning and stinging I realised we were infact connected and obviously Reid was angry, that also meant that he would nto stop until he'd found Chase and won, not taking his own health into consideration.

Dammit he could be a stubborn prick sometimes!

But Dammit I loved him.

I felt tears burning in my eyes, this was a no win situation, I felt myself thinking of things that we would never do, both together or seperately, we would never marry, never have kids, Though t was my hope that Reid would be able to do these things once I was gone, I would never see him smile again, hear him compliment me or complain about school work or Aaron or Calebs pestering, I would never watch his forehead crease and his brows furrow as he concentrated on playing pool or studying, when I could actully convince him to do that, I would never laugh at him as he pretended he was awake when a teacher asked Tyler or anther pupil next to him a question, I would never again see him struggling to find the page we were working from, I would never see him stutter over an answer to a question when he had run out of smart ass remarks.

"Don't cry baby!" Chase said from near me, his voice cold and patronising.

He patted one of my mud caked shoulders and frowned, rubbing his hand back on his trousers, "Jeez your dirty! Lets sort that out shall we?" The sky above me darkened, clouds darker than the night sky covered the few flickering stars and the cresent moon, I felt droplets of water falling, at first slowly, one hit my forehead, one hit my shoulder, my eye, then before I knew it, it felt like I was standing under a high pressure shower, the rain pounded all over me and I felt the mud dripping from my body.

"Man! I love the rain dont I?" Chase mused to himself, "It makes the fight so much more..dramatic doesnt it?"

I didn't answer as I struggled to stand up, my legs like jelly under me, I managed to stand shakily, to face him, I knew there was no point in running he would just stop me.

"Oh I just cant wait for Reid to get here, he is soooo cute!" he mimicked in a girly voice that reminded me of some of the girls in school.

"He wont come" I spat.

"He will, cause he can feel everything I do to you, you think he'll just sit back and not try to get you?"

"He wont come"

"Lets see shall we?"

I took a step back and let out a roar of agony.

**Reid**

The car ride to Calebs, to the field where the old colony house had burned down, where Caleb had originally fought Chase, was agonizingly slow, Caleb and the others refused to use to get there, we would all need all of our strength he had said, but it was hurting to be so slow, we were too far away.

The first time he started hurting her again the pain was not the first thing that hit me, first was the scream, I had heard it in my head! Her scream, no doubt about it that it belonged to her, it almost threw me over the edge, especially since the pain was continuing, I bit my lip and ignored Kate and Sarah as they fawned over me, before Kellys arrival I would have loved the attention, but now, even if this werent all happening I found it annoying.

"Im coming Kelly" I mumbled, thinking nothing but those words, hoping that in some way she would hear me.

**Kelly**

I flew through the air for what seemed like the hundreth time but in reality was probably only the sixth or seventh, I screamed as my spine colided with a tree trunk, and I landed on my hands on my front. My forehead collided with the ground with a thump and I rew in a deep breath, spitting blood from my mouth where I had bitten my tongue on impact.

He raised me again, with just a simple movement of his hand, I still marveled at how simple it was for them just to hurt someone like that.

As my body rose, limp into the air, I heard a voice, my voice saying something that I would never have thought myself, on account off I wasn't crazy so I didnt talk to myself.

I heard the words "Im coming Kelly" and I knew that it was Reid, maybe he was using, or maybe it was the weird connection Chase had created.

"No!" I cried, "No! Please dont!"

I felt my throat tightening and realised that Chase was now in the air with me his hand wrapped tightly over my neck, over the handprint he had left before.

I noticed thousands apon thousands of siders scuttiling on the floor, over each other, climbing up the trees around us, scrambling and crawling.

"Do you want it to end?" he asked, his voice sounded decievingly sad and concerned.

"Please please please dont please dont please please dont please" I repeated over and over under my breath and I no longer even knew who I was talking to anymore, Chase or Reid?

"Do you want it to end?" he repeated, his hand tightening, my eyes met his and I nodded, his eyes still black as night, and his hand tightened more and I knew he was going to kill me now.

**Reid**

I started to panic as my throat began to feel constricted, my airwaves cut off.

For a long time I couldn't breath and then the pain went away, and I felt nothing.

"Reid?" Tyler asked, his face terrified, "Whats happening?"

"I, I can't feel anything, I cant feel anything"

I saw the same look in everyones eyes as they watched me that I thought was probably in mine too, and in Calebs especially, there was something wrong.

"She's dead" I said, and though they all disagreed, I noticed that Caeb begn to drive faster and Kates eyes filled with tears, and I could tell from each expression that they all thought the same thing.

-

**xxx**

**Please keep reveiwng guys! Would be great if I could reach the hundreds that would be my first story that did that =]]] Thanks to those who do =] plus if you still like Reid you should check out my one shot I did called - Sometimes I have this nightmare- of the lovely Reid obvi! =]**

**Disclaimer----- No.**


	27. Searching

**Always there - Reid Garwin/OC**

**-**

**Chapter 27- Searching.**

**-**

**Sorry about the wait again and thankyou for the reveiws and faveroites, especialy thanks to Shellibby =]**

**-**

**Reid**

I didn't know whether to cry or scream or kill something, though the latter was what I was planning as soon as I saw Chase, I knew that alone I wouldn't have much of a chance, but with my brothers, even Tyler who had not yet ascended, I was sure we could win. I hated the idea of asking them to help, of course Caleb and Pogue would age a little everytime they used, so even winning would be bitter sweet. The timing didn't escape me either, it was late, probably around midnight right now, I was born in the early hours of the morning on my birthday, around 4am, ofcourse Chase would pick my birthday and my girlfriend and have such presise timing, he wanted my powers and I wanted him dead, the way I saw it I was screwed either way. If I won then all the work we had put in to stop my addiction was for nothing cause Iwould more than likely erase it all in the fight with Chase, if I lost, then either way I was dead, whether or not he killed me or for some reason I willed him my powers.

The thought of willing my powers to Chase brought me some hope, maybe she was alive, maybe Chase knew that if Reid had to chose between himself and Kelly that he would chose her everytime, he would will away his powers if it meant she would survive, so maybe she wasn't dead after all.

This was why Reid had never commited before, why he had only seen girls as something to use then throw away, not because he was a player or an asshole, not because he couldn't commit, but because he knew, deep down inside that if he was to love someone they would end up being hurtm of course he had never assumed that Chase would return, though they hadn't found his body they had assumed he had learned his lesson after being beaten the first time.

Obviously not. He hadn't been afraid of Chase returning, no, he had been afraid of himself, his anger, his obsession with using, the fact that he had more enemies than he did freinds. He'd been doing so well too, he'd lost his virginity aged fifteen, before any of his brothers, and never had a steady girlfriend and he had liked it that way, the player reputation bothered him slightly but it was nothing he couldnt handle, then of course along came Kelly blowing his entire resolve to shreds. The first time he had met her, when he'd literally ran into her in the fog,the first look at her beautiful startled face had caused his heart to do something so cliche'd he thought he would puke, and stutter he knew straight away as he took in her face, her wide eyes and her white blondhair that there would never be anyone else like her, he also knew straight away that he would never be able to let her go or forget her, then he was rude to her and as he stalked away leaving her shocked he felt like kicking himself.

Thinking of this he felt sick, if she was dead, he couldnt even bare to imagine, it would kill him in so many ways and more than likely literally.

"We're here" Calebs voice interupted my thoughts and before he had evn stopped the engine I was opening the door and climbing out, I could hear their voices behind me calling for me to wait and I felt like screaming at them, how could I wait when Kelly was still in danger or worse dead? I heard pounding footsteps behind me and figured it was the boys and I could hear the girls panting further back, I figured they would come and that Pogue and Calb would make sure they were okay no matter what, something I hadn't been able to do for Kelly.

I stumbled on a raised tree route as I scrambled through the trees towards the opening where the barn once stood and I felt Calebs hand yank me up as Pogue and Tyler ran ahead, I dont think we had ever ran so fast before, we could have been track stars if swimming hadn't worked out. "Where are we going?" Tylers frustrated voice sounded from the darkness ahead and I ran into a hard body, hearing Pogue grunt as he steadied me, he always was bigger than me.

"Caleb? Which way?" he asked, and I could hear the urgency in everyone's voice, I also heard Kate trip somewhere which I would have found hilarious in any other circumstance, this time I growled and Tyler said "Dude their holding us back, can we protect them too?"

Caleb hunched his shoulders and I knew his eyes had turned black, the noise from Sarah and Kate dissapeared and Caleb said "They're back at mine, sleeping, til I wake them up"

"They're gonna be pissed man!" Pogue laughed.

I growled again, "Dammit we dont have time for this! Where to?!" I cried.

"Let me get my bearings," I gussed his eyes were black again because after a minute he said, "Forward!"

We ran again and eventually the footsteps of the boys dissapeared, "What the..? Guys? Caleb?"

"Reid?" I heardfrom somewhere far away" How the hell had we been split up? Where was I?

"Reid?" a girls voice asked from somewhere near me in the dark and for one fleeting moment I thought it may be Kelly, but her voice was diffrent, this girls was higher pitched, quieter. "Who are you?" I asked as she stepped forward, "What are you doing here?"

I could barely see her, but what I could see was a girl with long wavy hair, probably a brunette, and for some reason her eyes were more visible than anything else, a green colour, they seemed to be glowing and they were wide, terrified even. "It's okay" I said, trying to make my voice seem less frantic and more patient than it was, "I'm going to get you out of here"

Caleb!" I roared, where the hell were they?

I took a step towards her and she shok her hea, I noticed she was crying, "I wont hurt you" I took another step, raising my outstreched hands to show I meant no harm. Her eyes flashed slightly, I stopped in my tracks, her skinny frame moved and I noticed the large rock cupped in her hand just before it slammed into the side of my head and everything went black.

**xxx**

**Please keep reveiwng guys! Would be great if I could reach the hundreds that would be my first story that did that =]]] Thanks to those who do =] plus if you still like Reid you should check out my one shot I did called - Sometimes I have this nightmare- of the lovely Reid obvi! =]**

**Disclaimer----- I wish I did **


	28. Waking up

**Always there - Reid Garwin/OC**

**-**

**Chapter 28- Waking up.**

**-**

**Sorry about the wait again and thankyou for the reveiws and faveroites, especialy thanks to Shellibby =]**

**-**

**Reid**

I woke to a deep throbbing in my head, I knew this was where the bitch had hit me with a rock, who the hell was she? and what was with the abuse? Thats the last freaking time I try to help someone. Then I remembered why I was in the woods in the first place and shot up, my head spinning, "Woah" I waited for my eyes to adjust to the darkness and found myself in the field I had been searching for, where the old colony house had once been, before Caleb and Chase had destroyed it on Calebs ascention.

I didnt know how liong I had been out so I didnt know how long it would be until I ascended. I stood shakily on my feet, swaying slightly, a sharp pain shooting through my head. "Damit" I growled, I let my eyes wonder around the field and noticed figures to my left, at closer insection I saw that the figures were Caleb, Tyler and Pogue all awake and completely frozen to the spot, they were squirming but unable to move and they looked to be shouting but I couldnt hear anything. Then again I wasnt sure if that was because the rock had screwed up my brain functions or if there was some kind of spell on them. Next to them was the brunette girl who had hit me. What scared me the most however was that I could see no sigh of either Chase or Kelly. Especially Kelly.

"Chase!" I roared, "Get out here you bastard!"

"I am out here Reid, come find me" his voice emerged from the brunette girls mouth, I frowned, what the hell? Then from Calebs voice he said, "You should probably look for your girlfreind too, though theres no way to save her"

"Shes dead you see." The voice came from Tyler.

Then Pogue, "She begged for death, screaming and crying."

The girl, "Begging me to end it all"

Caleb, "So i did"

"You asshole! Come out here so I can kill you! Fucking coward!"

"You think you can win Reid?!" he asked, though this time his voice came from every angle alll around me, not from the others to my left, "Cause you cant, I have my power, my fathers power and you only have yours, you never were the strong one were you?"

"Come out here!" I roared, I would kil the fucker! I didnt know if Kelly was realy dead or not, but if he'd so much as put another finger on her I would kill him.

"Where's Kelly?" I cried, panicing at the thought that she may really be gone, I couldnt bare that. Before I could ask again the beauty herself materialised infront of me, her face pale, floating above the ground, upright, her head lolling onto her front, her whole body limp, her white hair hanging scraggily around her beautiful, bruised face.

"There she is!" Chase's voice said, the smile evident in it.

I ran towards her calling her name over and over, somehow I knew for certain that it was no trick and it was truly her, I knew that Chase wasn't disguised as her or anything like that, there was something about her in real life that you simply could not imitate and I saw it in her now.

As I wrapped my arms around her waist she dropped into my arms and I fell to the floor from the sheer shock of her fall. "Kelly?" I asked, pushing her hair back from her face, her cold and deathly pale face. "Kelly come on!" I shook her limp body, hardly daring to belive what was right infront of me and glaring me in the face. "Please Kelly" I begged as an eerie blue light fell across the feild, everything was illuminated, my brothers and the strange girl, all rooted to the spot, all wearing the same masks of sadness, horror, fear and utter helplessness. "Kelly" I whispered, no longer caring what the others were doing or even where Case was right now, she was all that mattered to me.

I pushed one of her eyelids up with my index finger and groaned at the filmy white film over her beautiful blue eye. As much as it looked differently I did listen in class and I knew that the white film over the eye was one of the first thing sot happen after death.

"No." I said as her eye closed again, "NO! No no no no no no no no no" I mumbled, pullling her up to my chest, rocking her, like I had seen in every single cliched romance movie I'd been forced to watch, but for some reason it seemed so fitting, partly because I didn't know what else to do.

"Come on Kelly, come on, please, please Kelly, dont do this, please" I knew I sounded crazy and I knew it was to late, I could clearly see the hand shaped bruises, lack and blue on her neck where he'd strangled the life and soul from her beautiful body. "Kelly come on!"

"It's useless Reid!" Chase's voice sounded again, I didn't react, barely even noted that he was speaking, "Come back" I cried, "I cant do this without you, come on honey, I need you"

"I'm pretty sure that she can no longer hear you lover boy" Chases voice cut smugly. "Infact, Im very sure! I watched the life drain from her myself, I watched the light in her eyes blow out, " I felt my anger rising as he spoke more and more, I could also hear him behind me, obviously having materialised, I could hear his voice growing closer and from the corner of my eye see my brothers shouting warnings with no sound. "I watched her face pale and felt her body go limp beneath my hands and I enjoyed it too."

I didn't wonder why I wasn't crying, why not a single tear had escaped me, I was sure it was something to do with denial maybe, or maybe I was too angry. Either way, Chase was still going to die.

"You miss her Reid?" he asked close behind me, and I ground my teeth together, waiting to buy my time. "Cant live without her? You could always will me your power? Then you can be with her again."

I swallowed and nodded, there was no other way. I could see my brothers all shaking their heads, panicking. I turned towards them all and said, "I cant live without her, I have to"

"You ascend in an hour" Chase interupted, no longer trying to be conspicuous about his arrival, "It would be alot less painful for you to will it now."

"I..."

"Go on."

"I.... will.... I will you"

"Go on" the anticipation rising in his voice.

"I will you my... Nothing!" I roared, as I spun stood and shot my hand forward, a huge black ball of energy ripping from my outstretched palm, into Chase's stomouch, he flew backwards and to my satisfaction slammed hard agiainst a tree stump.

"You took the only thing I ever loved!" I cried. "Now Im going to kill you"

-

**=O she's dead! NOOOO! Poor Reid! What happens now??**

**xxx**

**Sorry its short but Its 2.30 in the morning right now so Im a bit too tired hence the probably awful spelling!**

**Please keep reveiwng guys! Would be great if I could reach the hundreds that would be my first story that did that =]]] Thanks to those who do =] plus if you still like Reid you should check out my one shot I did called - Sometimes I have this nightmare- of the lovely Reid obvi! =]**

**Disclaimer----- I wish I did **


	29. So this is death?

**Always there - Reid Garwin/OC**

**-**

**Chapter 29- So this is death.**

**-**

**Sorry about the wait again and thankyou for the reveiws and faveroites.**

**-**

**Kelly**

So this was death? Deep darkness, deep silence and no pain.

No pain, that was the best part.

The pain had been excruciating before hand, as his hands wrapped tightly around my neck, my head growing heavier and thicker, eyesight wavering, dark spots appearing before my eyes.

After a while, everything had gone black and nothing hurt anymore, then it felt okay for me to give up and I had.

I was slightly surprised that I still had thoughts. No feelings, but thoughts.

Hardly coherent thoughts but thoughts nonetheless.

I could hear nothing. See nothing. Feel nothing. And knew nothing.

I knew only flashes of what had happened, of my life.

Incoherant, confusing flashes and thoughts.

Chase, his hands around my neck, his menacing voice. Torture. Begging.

My life before. Nothing. Nothing helpful or useful or even memorable. Nothing until Spenser academy. My room mate, what was her name? It escapes me. Thick mist and little Tyler Simms, better than anyone else and good in every way, an irreplaceable freind.

Caleb and Pogue and Tyler. Strange powers. Strong powers. Adiction. Ageing. Fear. Blonde hair, blue eyes. Love. I love you. I never said it. Why not? Who knows? I never will. Reid. His name is Reid. Reid Garwin. Our special place. He's scared. He's always been. He's not a bad person. Never was. Why cant people see that? I didnt. Now I do. Its too late to help. He will fight for me. He musnt fight. Please please dont fight. Please. Begging. Begging Chase to let me go. Begging him to kill me. Begging Reid not to come. Knowing he will. Hating that he loves me. He loves me. Not Chase. Chase only loves his power and his fathers. Reid. Reid Garwin. Bad boy Reid. Womanizer. Changed for me. Changes, then I die. Bitch! How could I? Its not my fault. Its Chase. Always Chase. Why us? Why didnt Caleb kill him before? Its not Calebs fault. Its no ones. I cant do anything now. How could I? Where am I? Why am I? Am I dead? Of course I am. Death. Morbid. Reid. How will he take it? He'll kill Chase. He'll try and he will die. Im dead. He'll be with me. Selfish. What am I? Why? I was so young. Sarah and Kate will be so sad. Who is Sarah? Kate? Chase? Who is Reid Garwin? What happened? Who is Reid Garwin? Reid? I never told him I loved him.

Then there was no thought. Then I was just darkness, painless, silent.

Then I was jjust death.

-

**=/?**

**xxx**

**Sorry its short but this is meant to be a teaser bit to keep you waiting before the next chapter! =PP**

**Please keep reveiwng guys! Would be great if I could reach the hundreds that would be my first story that did that =]]] Thanks to those who do =] plus if you still like Reid you should check out my one shot I did called - Sometimes I have this nightmare- of the lovely Reid obvi! =]**

**Disclaimer----- I wish I did **


	30. Ascention

**Always there - Reid Garwin/OC**

**-**

**Chapter 30- Ascention**

**-**

**Hope you like it, didnt keep you waiting too long! And I hope that the length makes up for the ack of updates lately. Im so busy in college and Im looking at unis and stuff XD **

**-**

**Reid**

I was shaking, burning anger coarsing through every vein, shooting through my entire body, I watched, head aching slightly at the use of my power so close to ascention, as Chase stood shakily, his composure momentarily dropped, his evil smirk gone, face void of emotions except anger and a little embarrassment.

He wiped the dirt and mud from his jeans as he did so, and turned back towards him, regaining his posture, the affects of the surprise attack now gone. "Very Clever" he growled.

From the corner of my eye I could see the relief on my brothers face, and the unknown girls terrified eyes, blinking rapidly at what she'd just seen, more shocked and scared than she had been when under Chases control.

Had she watched Kelly die? Had she watched her pain and been completely helpless, just as we had been driving far too slowly here. The thought sent a new bullet of anger through me and I refocused my attention to Chase, who hadnt moved.

"This is pointless you know, You can't beat me. They," he indicated my brothers, still somehow rooted to the spot, "are pretty useless right now, and the only girl youve ever remotely cared about, let alone loved is dead, rotting on the ground over there, why even bother Reid?"

"Because I want to watch you die, slowly" I growled, barely recognising the voice and words that were mine, I sounded like a monster, like Chase, but right now I didnt care, the only thing I cared about was justice, for Kelly and slow and painful revenge for me. I would think about dealing with it all when he was dead. Dealing with burying her 6 feet under the ground, with never touching her again. Never feeling her squirm beneath me as I kissed the sensitive spot my her collarbone. Never seeing her smile, hearing her voice, her laugh, never being able to kiss her or hold her, never being able to tell her that she was Reid Garwin, that the moment I met her I truly became me. That the moment I ran into her in the fog, I knew she would be the only one I would ever dream about or love.

"She's dead Reid, she wont know that your doing this for her." Chase taunted, "See Im not too sure, since ive never been dead" he directed that to Caleb who had fought him here merely months before with a smirk "But I dont think you dont feel much when your dead."

I drew in a large breath, determined to time my next attack as well as I had the first, though of course I would no longer have the element of surprise on my side.

"You dont have to worry about her not feeling anything now though Garwin" he laughed, then continued in a lower voice, but so we could all still hear him, "I made sure she felt plenty before I killed her, wherever she is now, she'll never forget the pain, I made sure of it."

I roared, my earlier resolve to time my attacks completely gone as I shot another energy ball at him, slightly off pitch as it hit millimetres to the left of his face, slamming and shaking a tree just behind him. He smiled slightly, as if satisfied with something, then, his hands cupped together he created a ball of his own, black, crackling, bursting with strength, double what mine had been. A small arrogant irrational part of my brain said it was because he'd already ascended and had his fathers powers too.

Of course it no longer mattered as the ball of energy pounded into my chest, knocking the breath from me in a whoosh, I felt my feet lift from the ground and I hit the floor again some four or five feet away with a thud, my arm ached and for a minute I led there, pain shooting through my body, much worse than when Caleb had used on me in the alley back at Nikkis, evern the shattering glass behind me hadnt hurt this much. I rolled my eyes to my left, were Kelly still lay, lifeless, her hair soaked, something I hadnt realised before, her clothes streaked with mud and dirt, her eyes closed and her face peaceful like death had brought a release. She would never open her eyes again, that face would never again hold an expression or a frown. I roared as my mind replayed all the times she had laughed or cried, grinned, frowned, all the times she had been angry with me, or looke smug when she'd proven me wrong. I picked myself up from the ground, no longer caring about the pain and ignoring it. I took a shaky breath and gathered as much energy as I possibly could, building and launching energyballs in quick succesion over and over. Hurling them in his direction, some missing by miles, others mere milimeteres, some hitting directly on target as he tried to ddge them, and shot his own towards me.

I ignored the burning pain as they hit, some skidding me across the floor slightly, though I refused to fall, I had no idea how much time had passed, who was winning or loosing, or who would tire out first, at this rate we would be here for hours. All the while I was trying to think of ways to get Caleb and the others out of the bind they were in, unable to move or speak or help. Cause truthfully, I did need help. I couldnt take this guy alone.

Suddenly something hit me, another pain, different to Chases powers. Worse in every way. Yet also pleasent, like somethign was growing, inside of me, bursting to be free. I felt my feet lift from the ground and for a moment I thought Chase was doing something to me, but a quick glance at his now still form told me differently, his face was one of wonder, slight amusement and anticipation and smugness, but there also seemed to be a hint of dissapointment, like maybe he had failed, though if anyone had it was me, I could feel myself weakening with every hit that he had scored on me.

I realised then that it could be only one thing: ascention.

I had been both looking forward to and dreading this for years and here it was now, this one moment, and it didnt matter anymore, I wa no longer excited for more power, or scared of the now inevitable addiction that would come. It didnt matter because my life no longer mattered, the way I saw it, I was an idiot. Stupid. The realisation hit me harder then the first bolt of what I thought was lightening, as I roared in pain as it sent shockwaves through my entire body, Caleb and Pogues descriptions of ascention had been nowhere near the truth and I found myself worrying about Tyler who would also ascend soon, though not for a few months, the others could prepare him.

As the first wave of burning pain hit, so did the aforementioned realisation that I am infact an idiot. This was exacly what Chase had planned, he was to hurt Kelly to hurt me, kill me, break her and break me. Kill her, kill me. That was how it had happened, he knew that to kill her would make me use, make me destroy everything that Kelly and I had worked so hard for, my safety during and after ascention and without Kelly around to help me, to stop me and put me on the right track and with my brothers unable to help or speak to stop me I had followed his plans directly. The second bolt hit me, the pain worse than before, yet there was also something else with it, a new kind of strength, the realisation that I could do just about anything now, or if not now then in a few minutes. I would be invincible. I physically felt my eyes turning black again, then blue, flitting from one colour to the other, almost as if my brain was deciding whether at the end I would be human or the all powerful warlock. When they stuck on black for a while, as a third bolt hit me with another mound of strength I tried to muster every ounce of energy I had in my body, concentrating on three separate things. One: Chase, hurting him, killing him, ending him. Two: Caleb, Tyler, Pogue and the girl collectively, bound and unable to do anything but watch helplessly, or in Tyler and the girls case in complete awe at the sight before them. Thirdly and more importantly, Kelly, her limp body, lifeless for such a long time, I wasnt sure what I could do for that, or even if I was purposely thinking about it but I was nonetheless.

Then it all happened at once, Chase rose from the ground as if a giant hand were lifting him like a rag doll, roaring in pain, Was I doing this?, at the same time a weird bolt, erupting from me, or around me, I dont know, hit the ground inches from Calebs feet and the four flew apart, landing akwardly in a tangle, voices returning in grunts of pain and angry curses. They climbed up on unsteady feet that they now had the freedom to move again, Caleb pushed Tyler, poor weak Tyler, and the girl back, shouting for them to stand back, run even, though Tyler refused to leave, to leave me, his best friend and brother. Pogue had run to Kellys body, surrounded by the white glare of the bolt that was still rushing from my body but that was having no effect at all. He was shaking her, too roughly and I felt angry that he would touch her, let alone with such force, another wave of anguish ran through my body as he shook his head to Caleb who was now coming over also, reconfirming what I aready knew. She was dead and apparently I could not do anything I wanted, I couldn't bring her back! Caleb and Pogue were now running towards we as I flt the weightlessness leave me and plummeted to the ground, landing stealthily on both feet, knees bent, the jarring through my legs only slightly knocking me off balance, I kept the bolts, energy and pain coming through my hands directed on the two of them, Kelly and Chase, one I loved, one I hated. Destroying one and uselessly trying to fix the other.

I could vaguely hear Caleb and Pogue yelling at me, telling me to stop now, that they would finish it, that it wasnt too late.

I roared, "Of course its too late!" My voice sounded stronger than it ever had, more confidence, more strength and power and certainty. Why was I ever scared of this? "It's too late for her! She's not coming back because _we_ were too late!"

"Reid! Please!" I heard Tylers sweet voice calling to me as he plummeted towards me, tripping a few times, after telling the girl to stay put. He was so innocent, so incomprehensable and unknowing of what he could acheive. So weak "You dont have to die too! She wouldnt have wanted that!"

"You dont know what she would have wanted!" I screamed, still completely focused on Chases writhing body, having no clue what I was actually doing or how but nonetheless I was enjoying his pain.

"Stop!" Calebs voice roared in my ear and I felt something hitting me, pushing me from all directions, my brothers, desperately trying to get my attention and pull me from the poweful reverie I was in. Nothing could now. Chase would die. I would die and it would all be over.

"Stop it!" Caleb roared so loudly that his voice filled and reverbrated round my head, I felt something jolt me and realised that his dark eyes were now black as night and he was throwing energy my way, he missed slightly and the energy rippled through the line of mine, the dark power twisting around the bright white of my newly acquired powers, moving in two directions, the two paths, Chase and Kelly, the two spectrums, opposites. Chase screamed, a peircing shreik as both jolts hit him, Calebs eyes widened in the same way we had as his eyes and mouth flashed, full of the mixing black and white power, like an electrical explosion in his brain, he stopped still, eyes as lifeless as Kellys and flopped to the floor with a thud. I laughed, completely irrationally, and closed my hands, then energy leaving abruptly, leaving a fiery feeling of pleasure in its wake.

"This is beautiful!" I exclaimed, "Why didnt you tell me how great this is, I feel so..." I choked on my words as I flew across the ground into a tree, back cracking hard against the thick trunk. My head immediately whirled to Chase, who was still lying on the ground, still dead, then I turned to Caleb, angry, strong, black eyed Caleb. His hands already forming another ball of energy.

"What the hell do you think your doing?!" He roared, his deep voice complete anger and a little fearful. "Your destroying everything Kelly ever worked for!"

"Dont say her name!" I cried, building my own ball of energy, ready at any moment to make him go away. I could see Pogue and Tyler had stepped back, this was not their battle, it was ours, always had been. Had been for years now. Tyler was holding the brunette girls arm, protectively, comforting her and also very obviously seeking comfort as he watched his best friends fight.

"We loved her too Reid! We lost her too!"

"You have no idea!" I screamed, I know Im not being rational but I dont care.

"Of course we do! Chase is dead Reid! You did it! Now thats enough, we can help you through this! Its over!" Caleb cried, trying, trying to knock some sense into me.

"It'll never be over! Not for me! I'll always see her lying there dead! Lifeless! It will Never be over for me!" I replied, truthfully.

"Please, Reid, We cant lose you too" Tyler interjected, loud enough for us all to hear without raising his voice, he stepped forward, the girl grabbed for his arm, obviously finding him to be protection, some one to hide behind and he took her hand gently, still moving forward, she followed slowly, as far behind as she could be without letting go. "Reid," he continued, "She was my friend, I didnt know her like you and I didnt love her like you, but we're all going to miss her, we're all hurting, we cant lose you too!"

I blanched, Tyler was someone I had never really been able to say no to, he'd be my only real weak spot, until Kelly had become the second. I blinked, the energy dissipating from my hands, black leaking slowly from my eyes.

"I can't Tyler, I cant do this, I need her." I broke, falling to my knees on the ground, a muffled thud as I gave up. I saw Caleb visibly relax, his eyes returning to normal, Tyler left the girl behind and came to me, he hugged me, something we'd only done a few times, when I'd lost my father and when Tyler had been beaten on by a boy from school when we were fifteen and I'd keyed the guys car for revenge.

"It's okay" he murmered, "It'll be okay"

"No it wont" I denied, "It wont ever" I climbed to my feet, Tyler following behind, stumbling over to her body, barely able to register that she hadnt moved, that no matter how hard I had tried I hadnt been able to do anything. I shouldve been able to something, I shouldnt have chased her in Nickys. I sat beside her and took her hand in mine, she was so cold, I pulled my jacket off and placed it over her muddy, limp shoulders. I felt myself crying, I was okay with it, I needed her, she made me human.

I'd try again, I had to. My hand tightened on hers and I let my eyes turn black, I didnt care what it would do to me, I didnt matter, I would take an addiction any day if it were to bring her back to me. My back was to the others but I could hear Pogue ask, "Whats he doing?"

My eyes changed again with a sweet release and I willed her to be alive, to wake up, to be Kelly again and not just Kellys body, I willed her to hear me, begged, pleaded in my mind. _Please._

"He's using again!" Caleb said, pulling me by the shoulders away from her body.

"Dont you touch me! Ill kill you if you touch me!"

"Dammit Reid! Give it up!"

"Dont you dare!" I cried.

"Please Reid, just come on" Caleb said quieter than before.

"I dont want to" I admitted, sliding my eyes to Kelly, "I dont want to, Im safe like this, Im powerful."

Calebs face dropped, and I briefly remembered a conversation we'd had a long time ago.

_"I'm not a killer," _

_"But you'll become one if you get addicted, so will we"_

_"What?" _

_"If your a danger Reid, like Chase was, especially if you go after Tyler, or _

_anyone else, We'll have to kill you" _

_"I would want you to. If it happens, Don't waste any time, Don't _

_give me the chance to get to Tyler, or anyone else, if it happens kill me _

_straight away."_

Of course I didnt want him to kill me, and of course I wouldnt hurt Tyler.

"Dont even try it Caleb" I growled.

"We cant have you turning into another Chase and doing all this to Tyler. You know that"

"So youre going to kill me? Do you think you can?" I asked.

"I have to" He replied sadly, eyes blackening, energy flowing through his hands, towards me, hitting like a thousands bullets all over my body.

I roared, standing from where Id landed, angry and ready to fight.

**Kelly**

Darkness. Silent. Thoughtless. Weightless. Death.

Then... something. Feeling. A jolt, a permanent jolt as if my hand was stuck to an electrical line. Noise, screaming, a voice I recognised and feared. Chase. Then silence again. No. Voices. Reids voice. Calebs voice. Arguing. Fighting. Pain, Not mine. Reids pain, our connection. Why is Reid in pain? No!

Tylers voice, begging. "We cant lose you too." I agree, they cant lose him. No. Silence. A hand in mine. Familiar. Reid. More jolts. More feelings in my body, I can feel it. More life. Life. I have life. "So youre going to kill me? Do you think you can?" Reid. Who will kill him? No! Caleb. Have to wake up. Have to stop it. No one else will. Have to! Need to! Will! I feel a bad jolt, Reids pain as I hear him hit something hard. Losing.

I shoot from the ground, stiff, painful and I scream.

"Reid!" I notice the others, Pogue, Tyler, a girl, terrified, as I draw in a huge breathe. I can feel my lips cracking, can taste blood, mine, breathing hurts and my eyes sting after so long in the darkness. But Im alive. They are staring at me in awe, shock, fear. Caleb, black draining from his eyes, mouth agape. And Reid, pulling himself from the ground, stumbling, grimancing, I know why, I can feel his pain. His eyes are black. Dark. So dark. He shows no sign of changing back and I know deep down I've lost him.

"Reid," I say quieter, weaker "Reid, stop"

He stares at me, unable to comprehend and suddenly he's before me, pulling me to my feet, though I cant make it that far, so he leaves me on my knees. Hands hard around my arms, his knuckles white and he's squeezing, staring, though I cant read his expression, his eyes, theres just nothing but the deepest darkness.

"Stop" I say again, my arm heavy as I lift my hand to his pale cheek, his beautiful face.

"I cant" he whispered, his voice broken, like my Reid is trying to break past the powerful barrier. I feel sick. I know I've lost him.

"Reid, please"

"I love you" He whispered, softly kissing my forehead. Then he's gone. Before I can open my eyes, that closed reflectively, before I can say it back, like I've wanted to for so long. Before I can reach out to him in anyway. He's just gone. Dissapeared. Then theres so much commotion, the brunette shouting, out of shock now, asking questions to a dazed looking Tyler who is kneeling by my side, Caleb and Pogue fawning over me. And I cant move, cant speak. I can only think one thought.

I've lost Reid.

_-_

**What do you think?**

**xxx**

**No as short as te last one I hope =] **

**Please keep reveiwng guys! Would be great if I could reach the hundreds that would be my first story that did that =]]] Thanks to those who do =] plus if you still like Reid you should check out my one shot I did called - Sometimes I have this nightmare- of the lovely Reid obvi! =]**

**Disclaimer-----me: YES! I do own it!**

**Reid: No you dont!**

**Me: Yes!**

**Reid: tell the truth otherwise I wont be your character anymore!**

**Me: Dammit! No! I dont own the Covenant! Only Kelly and Clarissa =[**

**Reid: Good girl.**


	31. Dreaming out loud

**Always there - Reid Garwin/OC**

**-**

**Chapter 31- Dreaming out loud.**

**-**

**This would have been out yesterday but there was an upload problem so sorry for the wait! Gay site! Lol!**

**-**

**A huge thanks to Dana01230 who's reviews are fantastic and always spur me on, especially the last one that left me laughing for hours in a good way! Thanks so much and this is dedicated to you! =] =]**

**-**

**Kelly**

I don't really remember much of what happened next, it's all blurry, a huge glob of barely there memories, a few standing out above the rest, Caleb and Pogue struggling to move Chases body, discussing in hushed tones what they were going to do wit someone who the police already thought dead. I don't know what they did. The longest car ride I think Ive ever been in, mainly because I have Tyler asking me over and over "Are you okay?" I want to scream at him that I'm not, Reid isn't here how could I be? But I cant, I'm completely powerless to make any noise, my throat aching and my head pounding. I can see they're all scared. Tyler is crying, why wouldn't he be? He lost his roommate.

I hear fragments of strained conversation: "Where did he go?" They must mean Reid.

"We'll explain everything, we promise, just calm down" Tyler says to the pretty brunette girl, who was for some reason there, her names Michelle, and she relaxes marginally as soon as Tyler places a gentle hand on her arm.

"You know what we have to do" Caleb to Pogue, or too all of us, I don't really know and I certainly don't know what they have to do.

"You don't know that" came the reply.

My mind is spinning and I cant breathe, somehow I know they're talking about Reid. What else was there to talk about that was anywhere near as important as him, Chase was gone, we were all safe and Reid is "Addicted" I heard Caleb say and I noticed him glance at me through the mirror as he navigated a turn, his eyes met mine and swiftly slid away, his tone lowering even more, so I only caught fragments, "He's......He'll come for Tyler.....Dead? ...... Ageing?.... We don't even know where he is.... we have to.... he said that's what he wanted.... no chance to hurt....... us.... Kelly.... he did it for Kelly.... he would want to for her... noble... has to die."

"I can hear you" I mumbled, rubbing my aching temples with my thumb and forefingers. Caleb's mouth snapped shut and no one spoke for the rest of the journey.

When we reached the house, one I hadn't seen before, Tyler said it was his, and Caleb mentioned something about transporting the girls over from his place, I had vaguely wondered where Sarah and Kate were.

Caleb and Pogue were first in, something about waking the girls. Tyler quietly coaxed Michelle to go in with them. Something about the way he touched her arm, looked deep into her eyes, was so un Tylerish that if I hadn't seen Chases body with my own eyes I would have sworn it was him.

"You know her" I stated as she stumbled after the two bigger sons, "Well"

"She's in a few of our classes, I sit with her in some, she's great" he said, we were still at in the car, both knowing it was better to stay back as Sarah and Kate awoke, it probably hadn't been their choice to stay behind and with the news of Reid, well it was best to stay behind.

"You like her?"

"I think Chase knew" Tyler replied, answering my question without simply saying yes.

"She seems great, she's taking it well" I said, wanting this conversation to keep going, not wanting him to mention Reid. Ever. In a way just wanting to go to sleep and when I wake up see him beside me.

"You understand don't you?" he asked after a few minutes of silence that seems to stretch on for a beautiful, painless eternity, "What's happened?"

"He's... gone" I couldn't say the word, he'd been so damn scared and because of her he'd ended up the way they had fought so hard to prevent.

_"I'm so scared" _Reid's unexpected voice, a distant memory in my mind, caused my guts to twist and my heart to break, he had been so scared.

_"I always thought that I'd be dead by my birthday, on my ascention, I never thought I would have a future, and then you came along, and now I don't know." _

I felt the first tear, drip slowly onto my hand, I felt an arm wrap around my shoulder and I heard a sob before I realised that it was not me. Tyler hugged me close, his body shaking and I held him there for a long time, unable to cry myself, I felt sick that Tyler was so resigned to this being the end.

"Ty," I said gently, "Stop crying, we can find him and we can sort him out, this isn't it, he's not gone yet"

"You don't get it, Kelly," he said pathetically, "You dying sent him over the edge, and killing Chase, fighting Caleb, bringing you back to life, he's addicted and Caleb and Pogue wont risk him coming after us like Chase did, they're going to kill him if he isn't dead already, this is the end Kelly" We remained in the car for a few more minutes, before Tyler said we should go in and see what the others were doing. The first thing I noticed inside the house was how completely Simms like it was, gentle decor, soft colours, the next was the warmth as it wrapped around my freezing body, the next was Sarah and Kate, both looking extremely angry and horribly sad, tearstained and red cheeked. The ast thing was how they both ran at me and hugged m body which had stiffened at their contact, both gushing how sorry they were both that I had died and Reid was addicted. I also noticed, when they pulled back that everyone looked at me strangely, like I was some kind of anomaly, which I guess I was, after all I ha been dead and now I wasn't. I looked from Caleb to Pogue, and back to Caleb, who frowned slightly and said, "We set off tomorrow" and I knew what he meant, they set off tomorrow to hunt and destroy Reid. My Reid. Their brother. Childhood friend. They would hunt him and kill him and though they would eventually hesitate and it would haunt them for the rest of their lives, they would do it anyway, because they had to. Even I couldn't deny that Reid was dangerous now, as much as I didn't want to admit it, as much as I wanted him to be my Reid, as much as I wanted to believe that he had been fighting to come through when I had begged him to stop, I knew they were right. There was no happy ending.

"Do you have any idea where he might be?" Caleb asked, as Tyler let go of my arm and made his way to Michelle who was sat on one of the plush couched watching wide eyed, probably still waiting for her explanation. Sarah and Kate both watched me, so sickly sympathetic that I wasn't to screama t them to go away, I shook my head and said no, and that I was tired and wanted to sleep. Tyler told me to take his room and gave me directions. I climbed the stairs forlornly, pathetically broken and slammed onto his bed before I even had the door all the way open. I didn't bother to close the door and as I wrapped the quilt that smelled overwhelmingly of Tyler around my body I could hear the others downstairs, explaining everything to Michelle, who said nothing in reply. That must mean she was taking it well. I let my eyes wander around his dark room, taking in the teenage posters on the walls and the photos on the chest next to his bed. I scanned the pictures, the faces, most of them contained Reid, he was either smiling or frowning, depending on his mood at the time. Most were of the brothers, together, care free, in some they were young, just children, all the way up through the years, In every one, Tyler and Reid stood together and I marvelled at how he was holding it together so well. I felt my throat tighten as my eyes found the most recent one. A group one, of all of us, taken at Nicky's a few nights before. We were all sat in one of the bigger booths, Reid with his arm around my shoulders, smiling, Caleb and Sarah, Pogue and Kate. Tyler had taken the picture. I closed my eyes and couldn't hold it in anymore, I cried, sobbed, wailed into the pillow, I had to do something, help him. I fell asleep with the picture of Reid in my mind and the last thought that there was no way I could let him die.

-

_"Why does it have to be fantasy?" he asked sitting up and wrapping his arms around his bent knees, looking down at me, all perfect and glowing in the sunlight "Why cant it be reality?" We were in a field, a beautiful field, Reid was grinning, his shining hair tussled around and his smile perfect. You're dead. I thought. He took my hand and said, "You know I love you right, hey don't cry, I wish I had told you everyday of my life."_

_"Are you a ghost?" I asked knowing how desperate I sounded._

_He laughed and pulled me into him. "No! Im not dead."_

_Then he was gone, further away and I was with him, we were sat together, both looking sombre, sad, as if we wee waiting for something to happen. He kissed my shoulder, the past me. As me now watched from my place frowning, so familiar, this had to be a memory not a dream. I looked around me, then focused my attention back to Reid as he said to the other me. _

_"You know I think when I ascend, If something happens... if I become addicted, Ill probably come here, that way I'm not around Tyler, or the guys or you, I cant hurt anyone here."_

I shot from the bed with a gasp, realisation hitting me like a 4 tonne lorry. "I know where he is!"

-

**Obviously she's not going to tell the others where he is so stay tuned for an atempted escape =]**

**xxx**

We've reached the hundreds in reviews! Thanks so much guys! And there's not going to be a sequel cus obviously that's not the end. I'm not that mean! =] Thanks again!

**Disclaimer----- I swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth, I own nothing =[[[**


	32. Escape from here

**Always there - Reid Garwin/OC**

**-**

**Chapter 32- Escape.**

**-**

**Thank you to everyone! Your all great and keep me going! =]**

**-**

**Kelly**

I clasped a hand over my mouth immediately and waited in silence for a few minutes, to see if anyone downstairs had heard me, I could still hear their muffled voices downstairs so I figured that no one had. I took a deep breath, there was no way I was going to tell the others he was there, knowing that if they knew they would not even wait until the morning and I would have led Reid to his death.

I looked around me, there was no way I could get out down the stairs without one of them seeing me and inevitably stopping me.

I tiptoed to the window, cringing as one of the floorboards creaked beneath me, "Dammit" I muttered deciding that I would have to cover it up somehow, I walked calmly into the en suite bathroom, waited for a few seconds then pulled the chain, if they'd heard me moving they would think that to be the reason. I tiptoed back to the window, side stepping the creaking floor board and opened it wide, I looked down, Wow that was high! I turned to the left there was one of those strange pipe things that could probably hold my weight though I didn't relish the idea of shimmying down the drainpipe as was so famously said in Grease, however it was all I could do to escape and try my hardest to save Reid, from, of all people, the people he trusted most in the world, his brothers.

I listened intently for a moment, trying to see if any of them were coming up the stairs, I could still hear their muffles voices so again I figured I was safe, I lifted my left leg over the window sill and was about to lift the other and grab the ridge for support when I heard "What are you doing?" The voice was flat, grieving and unmistakably Tylers. I jumped at the sudden sound, my head hitting the window frame above me hard, with a head splitting crunch. "Ow" I groaned, climbing back in and rubbing the back of my head, looking guiltily at Tyler whose face was expressionless.

"Uh, I, needed air" I lied, badly.

"You had to climb out to get air?"

"Yeah" I said, looking anywhere but at him.

"You know where he is don't you" he stated after a while of accusing silence.

I hesitated, "I think so, I cant let him die Tyler, I cant let them do it."

"I know"

I paused, seeing the sadness in his eyes and wanting so badly to comfort him, but this was much more important "Are you going to tell them? I wont tell them where he is"

"I know you wont" He growled, rubbing his temple with his thumb and forefinger, "Your just like Reid, freaking stubborn"

I smiled, "I know"

"So what do I do?" he asked me, face showing his conflict, his loyalty to his older brothers and his reluctance to let his closest brother and best friend die.

"Let me go, let me try before you give up on him."

"I gave up on him years ago, I think we all did, then you came along and we had hope again, then we lost him, it doesn't seem fair"

"Its not" I said, feeling the tears building again, "That's why you have to stick to that hope, trust me to try."

He paused, and it seemed like an eternity before he replied with, "I trust you, close your eyes"

"What?" I gasped.

"Close your eyes, Ill have to help you, those pipes are a lot weaker than they look, Reid tried to climb down once and it broke on him, luckily he was low enough that he didn't do much damage." We both laughed. And he said, "At first I wondered why he wanted you, I mean, nothing bad to you, you just didn't seem his type, but as I got to know you, I realised your just like him, the same stubbornness, short temper, same sense of human, your like the female him, that is how I know I an trust you"

I grinned, so did her, both grins tinged with a sadness, "I love you Tyler, You know that right?"

"I love you too Kelly, you're the best thing that happened to Reid, and in the process we gained a sister, no matter what happens now, Reid or no Reid, we'll always love you" he said through a small smile, his voice so Tyler and so genuine that I felt like breaking down there and then but I had to be strong, had to help Reid before I could. Had to try.

"You wont have long" he told me, "They'll find a way to find him, and if that's tonight they'll come for him tonight, be quick Kelly"

"Thank you" I said hugging him gently.

I closed my eyes and a split second later when I opened them I was outside, a few feet from the front door. Inside I could hear Caleb and Pogue asking Tyler if he had felt Reid use just then, Tyler who I imagined was climbing down the stairs now said yes he had and that I was fine. Of course he had to blame Reid for that or they would have known I was gone.

I heard Caleb say, "Tyler we need you, we're going to try and find Reid, see if we can't find him tonight."

"Yeah" Tyler replied reluctantly, sadly.

I took this as my cue to leave, and sprinted down the drive, as I reached the edge I looked left, right, left then right again, trying to get my bearings, find the way, then I thought again.

I closed my eyes and thought only of Reid, in the field, in his special place and I instinctively knew to go left. Guess Chase could be helpful after all.

I ran left, stumbling, faster than Id ever ran before. Running to Reid.

Running, vowing, racing to save him before his brothers came.

_I'm coming Reid, _I thought, hoping to the highest heavens that he would hear me somehow and that my Reid was still there and would understand.

_I'm coming Reid!_

-

**ITS SHORT I KNOW! But the idea was running round my head and I just had to write it! In one day! Happy times =]**

**xxx**

**Disclaimer----- I swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth, I own nothing =[[[**


	33. To be Tyler and Reid

Always there - Reid Garwin/OC

-

Chapter 33- To be Tyler and Reid.

-

Thank you to the awesome Shellibby who is the inspiration for the Michelle character =] cause she is well cool! =] If you haven't read it already then check out her Tyler Simms story : Forbidden Kisses cause it is seriously good =]

-

Tyler

"**What's happening Tyler?" Michelle's voice asked in my ear as she sidled closer to me, I placed a reassuring hand on her arm and smiled, though it was probably more of a grimace, I couldn't help but think of Reid and Kelly, was I doing wrong in keeping it a secret? Had I done the right thing in letting Kelly to go after him? Was I putting my friend in danger and eventually lose them both? I was still partly in shock that Michelle had been pulled into this. I ha barely known her a few months and none of my brothers had even heard her name, except for a few classes or to politely say hi in passing.**

**To be honest I don't think they had even expected it, I'd not really shown much interest in girls as far as they were concerned, and I wouldn't put it past them to think I was gay even. But no, I wasn't gay and I wasn't uninterested in girls, I just tended to keep it a secret, I wasn't a virgin, though I'm sure that Reid had always thought I was and I had even thought I had been in love at one time. Michelle was the first in a while that I had even thought I may like, all the talk of ascension, mainly Reid's had put me off of anything romantic or anything of the sort. Then along came Michelle and then along came Chase pulling her into the fear and pain and using her against us even.**

**She had taken the news of the powers extremely well and didn't seem scared of any of us at all, the hardest part for her to grasp was how one minutes the 'strange blond girl' as she had called her had been dead and the next screaming and very much alive. That had been the hardest thing for us all to grasp. "They're searching for Reid" I replied to her after I realised I had been silent for too long. I swallowed, saying it out loud, and wondered again if Kelly was close enough to him to get to him or if the whole thing was in vain.**

**I hoped so badly that she would get to him in time, save him, bring back our Reid, my roommate, my best friend, my brother.**

"**Are you okay? I know you guys are all close." Michelle said tenderly, a gentle hand on my arm, I nodded, unable to trust my voice and she pulled e in for a tender hug, rubbing her hands up and down my back, soothing me.**

**She pulled away, smiling gently, realising that I needed to be alone and made her way to Sarah and Kate, who were sat together on one of the sofas. I watched as they split apart and allowed her to sit in between them, cushioning her almost, accepting just as quick as they had Kelly. Sarah put a comforting arm around her shoulder and Kate held her hand. I watched Michelle as she told them she was sorry about Reid and Kelly and everything and they nodded in response, all three sad and understanding. I watched as Michelle tucked a strand of wavy brown hair behind her ear, her green eyes focused directly on Caleb and Pogue who had at some point, probably whilst I was upstairs, brought the book of Damnation and a few other volumes and were searching through them frantically for a way to find Reid. I had known they were lying when they had told Kelly they would go in the morning, knowing full well she would be too tired to stay awake long, and it was there hope that by the time she awoke it would all be over.**

**I focused again on Michelle and the girls and I remembered how protective Caleb had been of Sarah when she had been in danger by Chase, how angry Pogue had been when Kate had been hospitalized, how desperate and terrified Reid had been when Chase had taken Kelly less than twenty four hours ago and how broken he had been when he had seen her body. Then I realised, looking again at Michelle, how I would have felt if it had been Michelle in the other girls place, so angry, broken and I had only known her for a few months, I understood completely why Reid had flipped, always having had a short temper anyway and any thoughts of telling the others that Kelly had one after Reid disappeared from my mind.**

**-**

**Reid**

Kelly is alive and that is all I need to know.

I can barely think of anything else, my thoughts move from Kelly to the power coursing through me.

I don't mean to block out the pained faces of my brothers or Kelly's face crumpling as I disappeared but there is not enough room in my mind for them and for the power. So my brothers are gone, my family, well what there is of it are gone, all there is is Kelly and the power. And the powers are pushing against my memories of Kelly, pushing to make me mindless and craving more, but I wont allow myself to lose her, cant, wont, need her no matter what.

"I'm coming Reid" I hear it in my mind and I know its me, the powerless me remembering and dreaming and while that me wants to fight the old me, the powerful me and the new me, wont allow it and then the power takes over again and I am all consumed and I feel nothing and am nothing but the power.

-

**I wanted to take this one to explain a little more about Michelle and Tyler and all that stuff, also I just wanted to keep you all waiting for the next Kelly and Reid story arc =]]] Mean I know =]]].**

**xxx**

**Disclaimer----- I swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth, I own nothing =[[[**


	34. It'll never be over

**Always there - Reid Garwin/OC**

**-**

**Chapter 34- It'll never be over.**

**-**

**Thanks for the reviews, favourites and alerts everyone its really great =] and makes me really happy =] sorry for the wait, was assessments in music college bleh! Thanks for sticking by me! =]**

**Okay so here's Kelly again!**

**-**

**Kelly**

The more I ran, the more familiar my surroundings became, I began to recognise certain things, the strangely deformed tree that Reid and I had noticed the first time we had driven here, a few scattered buildings in the trees, hunter shacks, sheds and various other things. I felt my spirits lifting more than they had been in a long time, I was getting closer to him, I could almost feel him, feel him using maybe? And irrationally I thought that if I listened really closely I could hear what he was thinking, feel what he was feeling not just physically but emotionally too.

I felt frustrated again, no matter how close I was I wasn't yet close enough, if the world was right then Reid and I would be back at Spenser now, with the others, happy again and all this would be a distant memory, I could feel myself slowing, my breath hitching, coming out in gasping chokes but spurred on as much as possible, if I wanted the happy future I had imagined then I needed to keep going, not just for me, for Reid, always for Reid. I felt my legs give way under me as I stumbled over a rock I hadn't seen and hit the floor, my hands scraped along in front of me and it stung so badly I had the urge to just sit there and rest, my sleep had not been nearly long enough, but right now, as I pulled myself to my feet, I couldn't worry about myself. Reid had given everything for me, his life, everything he had worked for, he had brought me back from the dead in more than one way, physically just hours ago, but also, when we first met, when he first smiled at me, I was a different person thanks to him, I owed him my life in so many ways.

I felt sick to the stomach, and for a minute I thought that I might hit him when I see him, the stupid bastard, doing all of this for me, if we made it through this I would kill him myself, for being so reckless and self depreciating and so damned noble. For being so Reid.

I could feel myself wanting to cry again but wouldn't let myself, I didn't need tears blurring my vision any more, I wasn't a big fan of falling down.

I saw the clearing just ahead, still amazed at how fast I had managed to get here, though I wasn't a runner so it must have taken some time, which meant the brothers back home were closer to finding him. I had to get there first. I pulled forth as much energy as possible and stumbled into the field, soaked and muddy thanks to Chases weather show beforehand that still hadn't let up.

It took all my willpower not to give up as I scrambled up the familiar hill, it seemed to grow higher the higher up I got, but I couldn't stop. No way. It was like a sixth sense, I knew Caleb and the others were close to finding us. I also knew that once they did I would be swatted away like a bug before I could even try to interfere.

"Reid!" I called as I finally made it to the top of the hill, I looked around me frantically he had to be here, he had to be! I cant have gotten it wrong surely!

Or maybe he had not come here after all, maybe the power was so much in control that he had forgotten his previous idea to come to this place if addicted. Maybe Caleb and Pogue had already found him. Maybe I was in the wrong place and I would never see him alive again.

"Reid! Please be here! Reid?"

A heart stopping bang above my head rendered me speechless for a moment, until I realised it was thunder, wow, Chase really had messed with the weather. But if Chase was dead why was it worsening? Reid, it had to be, he had to be here, lightening quickly followed, splintering trees to my left and right, lighting everywhere like a giant torch, a huge fork sparked onto a tree to my left and a large branch snapped from it, flying across the air, landing inches from my feet as I leapt back. What the hell?

"Reid!" I cried, "Stop it!" Another hit the ground, "It's me! It's Kelly!"

More huge forks of lightening rippled across the ground around me, everywhere and I could feel my feet tingling from the electric sensation beneath me. Branches and splinters of wood were shooting from the trees around the clearing, piercing noises and ripping wood was all I could hear, I thought I glimpsed Reid, far away, eyes black as night, but I couldn't be sure.

Then a shrieking noise overrode everything and a sharp pain along my spine stopped me in my trek down the hill, I cried out in pain as something heavy slammed against my body, and I noticed the large, extremely sharp branch peirce the ground where I had recently been. I turned towards the body that had hit mine, expecting to see Tyler or one of the others having arrived already, instead I met black eyes, and a grim mouth, Reid who wasn't Reid anymore. But surely my Reid must be in there, or he would have let me die.

"You saved my life, Reid" I paused and added "Again"

"Your ok." he stated, and I thought maybe his eyes were checking me over for injuries as I felt the same chill run down my body that I always felt when his eyes landed on me, though I couldn't be sure because his eyes held no colour or movement just the deepest black.

"I'm okay, yes, it's okay now Reid, It's over"

He shook his head slowly, "It'll never be over Kelly"

-

**Xxx**

**Yeah, gay ending I know but I really had to stop so yeah =]**

**Disclaimer----- One day I will own them or at least Reid- well Toby Hemingway cause Reid is unfortunately fictional. So yes- one day I WILL own Toby Hemingway and share him with all my faithful readers! That is my ambition! Shout AYE! in your review if you want a cut =PP**


	35. Begging

**Always there - Reid Garwin/OC**

**-**

**Chapter 35- Begging**

**-**

**Thanks for the reviews, favourites and alerts everyone its really great =] and makes me really happy =] Sorry for the wait.. No excuse this time, just good old fashioned neglect =] well not good but you know XD **

**-**

**Thanks to KagomeBadass17 for the huge flux of reviews I got recently and to Mistress Persephone whose latest review made me realise I really need to sit down and write another chapter so I did =] and to everyone who has recently added me to their favourites and alerted me =] Thanks!**

-

**Kelly**

I could feel him pulling away so I grabbed at his wrist, and pulled him back down, "Don't Reid" I whispered, hoping, praying that my eyes conveyed all the things I could not say, begging to God above that there was something still left in him that knew me, that loved me, that I could break through to.

"You don't have to do this."

"I know," It was Reid's voice, yet there was still that something else, the thing that stopped him being mine. I thought maybe that was all he would say but his next words were worse than anything I had felt this night, worse than any torture, worse than death itself. I felt crushed, deflated, because his next words told me I was too late, I had failed after all, he said, "but I want to."

"No" I shook my head as he pulled away completely, "Reid"

"I feels so good Kelly" he laughed as he stood, his arms out beside him, spinning in circles, like a gleeful child on his first fairground ride. And I was still struck by his beauty, his saturated blonde hair spraying droplets all around him, his skin paler under the moonlight, and his face was still amazing, even creased with power and evil. He was still Reid, I had to believe that, I had to ignore what he was saying and fight, somewhere inside, he had to be there, otherwise I would be dead. Why save me if he wasn't there somewhere? Plus, my Reid had always sworn that he would never hurt those he loved once he was addicted, that he would never go after Tyler or his brothers for their power, and here he was, in a place that only I knew he visited, as far away from them as possible, if he was completely gone surely he would go after more power, but here he was running and hiding.

"It's so beautiful Kelly!" he exclaimed, "I feel like a God, like a king!"

I felt physically sick again, this was the Reid that people in school thought they knew, the Reid consumed by who he was, I tried to ignore the despair I felt, but on top if this I knew that Caleb would be here soon, they would find him, especially if he kept using, then I realised what he was doing.

"Your waiting for them aren't you?" I asked, as the black abyss of his eyes landed on me again, "You want Tyler's power? Is that it? How could you be so selfish?" I spat.

"No!" and before I could blink he was in front of me again, nose touching mine, except unlike all the other times we had been this close, this time he was menacing, could snap and hurt me at any minute. "I don't want Tyler's power!" I could feel his breath on my face and bit back the memories of all the times he kissed me and held me, loved me.

"Then why are you letting them find you?" I could hear the pleading in my voice as I fisted my hands around his jacket front, "If not to hurt them then why?"

He didn't reply, just wrapped his hands around my wrists and his intense glare, though black as night, still told me everything I needed to know, the way his eyebrows slanted inwards in a sad frown, the way his Adams apple bobbed as he swallowed, I realised my first assumption was wrong, he didn't want his brothers powers at all, he didn't even want his own.

"No, Reid, that's stupid!"

"I made Caleb promise, he always keeps his promises" he said, in a voice barely audible over the pounding rain on our heads, "Not to let me hurt anyone."

"You haven't Reid, you haven't, You got rid of Chase and you brought me back, you've don't nothing but good baby"

"I cant stop, I wont stop, so I will hurt someone, I'll be like Chase, It's inevitable." he said sadly, starting to pull away.

"So this is like suicide by Caleb? Why put him through that, why not just kill yourself now? Why let him live with the guilt and pain? You cant do it yourself cause your scared!"

"I'm scared of nothing!" he roared, hands squeezing my wrists tightly, I was beginning to recognise each side of him, the anger and pain was the power and my Reid was the thing that was left, the fear and doubt and self loathing.

"I am too!" I replied quickly. "I haven't stopped being scared since the first time I met Chase! Except when I was with you, you made it better, now let me do the same for you!" I breathed a sigh of relief as his grip on my wrists loosened.

"There's nothing you can do!"

"There is, if you can bring yourself to stop, you don't have to die, you don't have to leave me, you cant leave me!"

He blinked a few times, then pulled away roughly almost knocking me off balance and stalked away. Not really the desired reaction that I was aiming for.

"I cant stop," and I noticed a chiming quality to his voice like he was high, drugged up. "I don't want to" The conflict inside of him was so obvious, the way he kept changing his mind. Branches and other objects kept flying around us, though never touching us, no matter how it looked, he was in complete control, I had no idea how fast they aged when using once they had ascended, Chase had apparently been under the powers influence for a long time but still looked to be our age, well, maybe a little older.

"You can, if you want to you can do anything" He laughed, bitterly.

"I don't want to! I don't want anything but this! I want to be in control!"

This wasn't happening! It wasn't going to end this way! God dammit!

"You son of a bitch!" I cried, lunging after him, "You selfish bastard!" I was sick of it, sick of everything! I pushed him roughly and he stumbled, even though he could swat me like a bug at any time, even before his addiction, I never was the strong one.

"What are you doing?" I thought I heard him ask, but then he sounded like my Reid again and I screamed, "I hate you! I hate you! You never gave a shit about anyone other than yourself!" I felt myself, saw myself pounding on his chest as if someone had taken control of my body and I was watching from another place, "You never think! Why bring me back if I'm just going to lose you again? Why put me through that?" I saw images in my mind, Caleb wracked with guilt, he could save his brother and in the end he killed him, Tyler returning to his dorm, empty and silent, the mess that was once Reid's packed away and empty, no one to tease him or call him baby boy anymore. Friends and family, gathered around his body, as he is lowered into the ground. Me, alone, everyone broken and blaming the other, bitterness where there was once love and happiness.

I felt angrier again and a new wave of strength washed through me as I pounded him again, and he just stood there, stoic, taking it, saying nothing, not even trying! "I hate you! I cant do this on my own! I cant do this without you! Your so adamant on dying then take me with you! Dammit! Don't leave me!" and I'm sobbing, begging, screaming, punching him with as much power I can muster and I hate him and love him and I don't know what to do, I can hear the engine of Tyler's hummer coming closer and I know they've found us. I know I'm too late, I look deep into Reid's eyes the rain entwining with the tears on my face and I can barely speak for crying but I beg anyway, panicking, hearing the ticking of the clock in my head, "Please, Reid, Don't let this happen, please. Please. Please!"

I look behind me and I see Caleb and Pogue and Tyler, and Kate and Sarah and Michelle, they're all here and they're all staring with horror and I know how it must look, at some point Reid grabbed my hands and I look like a captive and I'm forced between begging them not to hurt him and begging him to stop! I swirl back to Reid, who has stiffened and knows what's coming and I think he might be crying too, that maybe my Reid is on the surface somewhere, fighting to be free, but his eyes are still black and he's not even trying and they're climbing the hill coming closer shouting and threatening.

"Please Reid, don't let this happen" he's looking at me and I know he's crying too because he's given up, he's resigned himself to the knowledge that he is going to die.

"I love you Reid," I say, and though I know it is a waste of time and its too late it still feels like a huge weight is lifted from my shoulders and before I know what I'm doing I say, "I wish I'd told you everyday" and his lips are on mine so gently then he pushes me away and I land in a pair of arms that are not Reid's and I'm screaming at them to stop, begging as Caleb and Pogue advance on Reid, whose not even moving or trying to run.

"Leave him alone!" I scream and I turn to my captor, Tyler's crumpled face and say, "Make them stop!" I look to Sarah, Kate, Michelle, any of them, Sarah is crying into Kate's shoulder and Michelle still looks sort of bewildered and morbidly fascinated.

Now Kate has taken initiative and her and Tyler are dragging me down the hill and I cant see them anymore and I cant hear anything over the rain but I can imagine what's happening, Reid letting them hurt him, kill him, and though I know they will make it quick it does nothing and just knowing I wont see him again and this time it is real breaks me and I can barely breathe so I stop struggling and let my body his the ground, I close my eyes and curl up on the sodden ground and I don't care that I'm just like one of those tragic story characters who've lost the love of their lives, I don't care if I look pathetic and I don't care if they decide to leave me here to freeze. I don't care about anything anymore. I can hear their voices talking to me.

Then I think I drifted off to sleep cause I heard a voice that I thought I would never hear again, "It's okay Kelly, It's over, It's okay"

And then I sleep.

-

**Xxx**

**NOOO! This is not the end theres a couple more chapters before the end =]**

**Disclaimer----- If I owned to Covenant the Kelly would be a real character and the movie would be centred around Reid not silly old Caleb =] Or even better … I would be in Kelly's place XD **


	36. NOW

**Always there - Reid Garwin/OC**

**-**

**Chapter 36- Now.**

**-**

**Again with the neglect, I truly am sorry! I hope this makes up for it =]]**

**-**

**Well here we go Dana01230 there's no need to be insane anymore!**

-

**Kelly**

I woke up in a room that's not my own, but I recognised it, it must be the room I was in before I left to find Reid, which means its some ones house, but I don't know whose, I cant think. Its quiet, really quiet, and there's something heavy hanging in the air, suffocating me it seems, though I know that's stupid and I'm just grieving, In shock, I need to accept things, but I can barely remember them. I climbed from the bed, my whole body was aching and I was freezing. Shivering. I pulled a sheet from the bed and wrapped it around my shoulders before tip toeing out of the room, I cant remember what happened after Tyler and Kate pulled me away, I remember someone telling me that it was over, then nothing. What happened to Reid?

What did they do with his.. I cant bring myself to finish the question, because it is not just a body, it's Reid, he was human, animated and he's not just a body, so I rephrase my question, Where did they put Reid?

Did they hurt him badly? I slow my steps as I feel tears stinging my eyes, and I near another door, I push it open slightly and see long blonde hair spread across one of the pillows and another body next to that, it must be Sarah and Caleb. I can only imagine how Caleb must be feeling right now, though he and Reid had never seen eye to eye they were still best friends, brothers, I can only imagine how long it must have taken Sarah to console him to sleep. I peek into another room and see the newcomer to the group, Tyler's friend, What was her name? Michelle! I see Michelle sleeping in the plush bed and a form slouched onto the seat next to it, asleep, must be Tyler, ever respectful and polite even with the loss of his best friend.

Everything seems slightly surreal, hazy, like I'm dreaming, but I know I'm not because I have never felt this bad in a dream before, I've never felt so sick and broken, like I've lost everything I'm living for.

I can't find Pogue and Kate anywhere, they must have gone home. Nor can I find a clock or anything to give me an indication of what time it is. Im guessing it must be late, or early, I'm not sure. I don't realise that I'm heading towards the front door until its wide open in front of me and I am stepping onto the porch, I don't remember opening it, or even descending the stairs.

I sat down on the porch, wrapping my arms around my bent up knees, holding the sheet tight around me and strangely enough its warmer out here than it is in the house, an its drier now, the grass is still shining slightly but there's no sight of the pouring rain from earlier.

"I'm sorry Reid" I mumble, feeling the tears coming again, "I'm so sorry"

"Me too"

I closed my eyes against the phantom voice in my head, "I let you down, I wasn't strong enough to save you"

"Baby no, It was me, I couldn't stop, Im so sorry" I cringed, I must be going crazy, because not only was I hearing his voice but I could feel his hand, stroking my arm, just like he always used to, rhythmically, I could feel his breath against my ear, and feel the boards creaking beneath the extra weight, even though he couldn't physically have been there.

Then I could feel his arms wrapping around my shoulders, pulling me into his solid chest and I thought for a minute that maybe it was one of the others pretending, but that was sick why would they do that?

"Kelly, baby, come on, wake up now."

"I am awake."

"No honey, not fully, your dazed, your probably seeing things funny, you need to wake up"

"I don't want to wake up Reid," I whined, "You wont be there if I do"

"Trust me" he whispered, breath tingling my ear and nothing had ever felt more real, nothing had ever felt so right. Then everything cleared, my vision, my mind, and I clearly saw his hands and arms wrapped around my torso, his fingerless gloves and pale skin, I clearly felt his chest rising and falling beneath mine, felt his chin resting on my shoulder his hair touching my own.

"Is this real?"

"Of course"

"Am I dead?"

"No"

I hesitated, "Are you?"

He chuckled, such a beautiful noise, one I hadn't heard for so long, "No"

I felt the tears spilling down my cheeks and didn't know whether to laugh or cry or pinch myself as I turned in his arms, he was there, really there, tousled blond hair, newly washed and clean, beautiful pale face lit by the moon above, his blue eyes boring into mine in that way that I once had found creepy but now would never change for the world.

"Hey beautiful" he whispered, gently pushing my hair from my eyes.

"What happened?" I asked, as I ran my hands through his hair, over his face, neck, every part f his body, checking, assuring myself that he was real, that not even my vivid imagination could conjure up something so real, so lifelike, every detail exact. I didn't need to elaborate, he knew what I meant, his face fell slightly, and I saw guilt, guilt where he didn't need it, "I don't really know, Pogue and Caleb were coming and you were being pulled away and I could hear you screaming and all I could think of was what you said before, that you loved me and I just, I don't know, stopped"

I smiled, "Thank you" and pulled him to me, kissing him, like it was the first time or the last time, or any time in between, like I would never let go, like I'd just been given my life back. And he was doing the same.

"I'll never put you through this again! I swear, honey I'm so sorry" he whispered into my ear holding me close to him.

"What happens now?" I asked.

"Now, we live, we look after Tyler until he ascends at least, we graduate, we live, I don't know, how does this sound to you.. You write, novel by twenty, ten by thirty, a son by twenty five, a gorgeous amazing husband." he replied, and I laughed as he repeated everything I had said I wanted once, a long time ago.

"And now you've lived through your ascention maybe you can paint, start a gallery or something."

"Maybe" he grinned.

-

**Xxx**

**Epilogue coming soon!**

**=[ Gonna be sad to end this**

**Disclaimer----- If I owned to Covenant the Kelly would be a real character and the movie would be centred around Reid not silly old Caleb =] Or even better … I would be in Kelly's place XD **


	37. Epilogue

**Always there - Reid Garwin/OC**

**Chapter 37. Epilogue.**

**It's very emotional for me to be ending this, as it was my first ever fan fiction! I may sequel I don't know, let me know? Thank you to you all for being so loyal and making this a great experience for me as well. And I hope you've enjoyed it and enjoy my other stories =] Thank you! I hope some of you will stick by me for my newest works, I've currently got one on Dean Winchester for Supernatural and Damon Salvatore for Vampire Diaries and I may have some ideas for a new Reid Garwin story! XD.**

**So here we go… the end =[**

**IM SO SORRY THIS LITERALLY TOOK TWO YEARS TO FINISH! For those of you who are still here! I hope you enjoy!**

**Kelly**

To say that Reid was put out when the provist asked him to write a speech for graduation would be an understatement, he'd been completely livid and fumed for hours.

We had all gone back to classes like normal, after all, nobody knew what had happened, nobody knew that Chase had come back and died, I had died, Reid had been completely lost to a power no one knew and no one knew that the brothers had almost killed each other, except Michelle, but she had pretty much become one of us, especially since she began dating Tyler, well aware of who he was and well aware of his powers.

Tyler had reached his ascension and passed through it without a problem, much to Reid's relief, "I wouldn't want him to go through what I did." he said gruffly one lunch time as we talked about his oncoming eighteenth.

"Hey Reid!" Tyler had replied, leaning over, "You got a grey hair." earning himself a punch from the blond, who pretended not to care, but checked his head as soon as we got back to his dorm room.

Reid admitted to the rest of them that he wanted to paint, not that they cared too much, they were just glad he was alive to do so.

Graduation loomed closer and Reid began to panic, he had never been good at speeches or saying what he felt and as he'd told me many times before, any speech about the school would be lies, he hated the place.

On the day of graduation, Reid, Caleb, Sarah and I sat front row, Pogue, Kate, Tyler and Michelle in the row behind. We all wore our ridiculous hats and robes that until then I had thought belonged only in movies and Reid's hand was shaking in mine as the provist called him onto the podium.

"Hey," he croaked, as the student body applauded him, "I didn't really want to do this." he caught the severe look that the provist sent his way, " so I didn't actually write a speech, which was stupid of me, as my girlfriend has told me so many times." he waited for the student body to stop laughing, "But, uh, the general idea of this speech was to say that I guess, as is relevant with a school, I learned a lot here." I laughed loudly, sort of unintentionally. The school body followed.

"My point is, that when I first came here I was different to how I am now. Don't get me wrong I'm still a bit of a dick."

"A bit of one?" Pogue cried loudly earning his own harsh glare from the assorted staff and Reid himself.

"Shut up!" I hissed.

"Anyway," Reid began again, blue eyes searching the crowd slowly, "I guess I learned to be better, not necessarily education wise, I don't think there is anything more boring than lectures but me as a person. I learned that power isn't everything, that I'm just as human and vulnerable as everyone else. That your nothing without the people you care about." His shoulders straightened, now he was on a roll, "you're friends, family. You need friendship, love, all of that mushy crap and there is nowhere better to get that, I believe, than here."

I smiled as Reid shrugged and murmured, "Yeah, that's it."

I applauded with everyone else and pulled him into a hug when he returned to his seat, "You did good." I smiled.

He nodded, "I hate school."

…..

"Were finally free." Kate sighed happily, "Free."

"Yes!" Sarah cried, "We can do what we want now. Within reason."

"And," Caleb said, "With no Chase, all of us fully ascended and in control, all of us happy. We've got the whole world ahead of us."

"I can almost smell the cheese!" Reid cried, an arm wrapped tightly around my shoulders, I smacked his chest lightly.

"We do though Reid," I said, "We have our whole lives."

" I know." he said with an eye roll.

"So what do we do?" Tyler asked.

"I don't know baby boy!"

"Will you stop that!" Tyler said, pushing at Reid's chest.

"Make me!" My blonde laughed pushing back and running away.

"My house?" Caleb offered.

"I'm driving!" Reid cried, dangling Tyler's keys in front of his face.

"How did you get those?" Tyler cried, running after him.

"Did he use to get those?" Caleb asked, following after them.

"He didn't use." Pogue laughed, following too, "He's had them since this morning, took them from Tyler's pocket when he was distracted. I'll go and stop Caleb from killing him."

"It's funny." I said, stood with the girls, watching the four retreating figures, "I thought graduation meant that we were grown up."

"I wouldn't hold out any hope," Sarah laughed, "We should go too."

I smiled, yeah, everything was good.

**Xxx**

**Disclaimer- For the last ever time…. No… =[**


End file.
